


Chase the Blade

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [3]
Category: Chronicles of Absolution, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 2.03. The time has come to make an appeal and the timing couldn't be any better with Bela up to her usual tricks and Angela making a decision that could affect how the rest of her life turns out. Old enemies return to have a little fun in a game.





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

_Italy_ _, 1625 Catacombs_

The burial chamber was rather creepy with all the tombs placed in the order they were organized into. Unlike the burial chambers of the Church, this one was special, dedicated to warriors that fought in a mission that was considered just as holy as the precious Crusades. The chambers and burial passages had been built with care to withstand the passage of time and nature. It also relayed that sense of tradition that could be considered a good thing or a bad thing.

Angela, but that wasn’t her name then, followed the hooded figure that was in front of her feeling a sense of foreboding that could spell disaster. She had been summoned for a reason and she wasn’t sure if she was going to like it but she was comforted by the fact that her closest friend was there with her. In fact she was following him down these musty passageways that looked as old as the world began. She asked a question she had asked earlier in her flawless Italian, “Can you explain to me why you are bringing me here mio fratello?”

“I didn’t have to bring you here but it’s one of those tradition things and you know how big they are on traditions.”

Angela gave a wry smile as she followed her friend. She knew that all too well and thought most of the lot to be stubborn old coots but some weren’t that bad. The Lady was one of them. She replied, “So I guess the whole circle will be there?”

“More or less. My brothers won’t be there. A hierarchy issue that keeps the tensions between everyone and yet we all report to the same source.”

Angela nodded knowing not to say more. Her friend was sensitive about his family and she had a pretty good idea why. He wasn’t that bad since he talked about one brother that was his especial favorite. She had made the mistake of asking why he never talked to his brother and that landed the silent treatment for a while which ended with him apologizing but she returned the favor by apologizing for not being sensitive to his issues with his family. She had put the blame squarely on herself and that earned more of her friend’s insistence that he was the one being an ass.

There wasn’t much further to go to the main chamber. Angela saw that the main powers were there including the Lady. They really did mean it to be a serious matter. So that meant none of the usual comments that she and her fratello would say though he probably would say something. She looked at the circle of powers and in the center was a pedestal. Laying on it was a silver blade inlayed with Enochian and other carvings of the ancient languages. What was this about?

It was the Lady that spoke, “Daughter, you have been called because it has been relayed to us that you have been marked.”

Angela knew what that meant. Subconsciously she rubbed her right shoulder. She had that mark since she had been born from her understanding. Her fratello added his own sigil to the design after what happened to her and her father died. She was suspicious though. She had that mark all her life and now they were mentioning something?

“Your recent escapade with the gate brought it to their attention,” he whispered in her ear.

Angela gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to both the Lady and her fratello. She stopped rubbing her shoulder and stood forward. “What of my mark?”

The Lady replied, “Marked as a chosen one to be the messenger.”

Angela privately thought, _Here we go._ Her fratello tried explaining a few things to her and she got it the first time when she had been brought back by her father. It wasn’t that hard when it came to guessing that her mark was not like the usual birthmarks. Sighing she replied, “Why am I here?”

The Lady motioned her to step forward. She had showed her the blade resting on the velvet pillow on the pedestal. “This is Absolution, forged of the purest of metals and given the power to slay any creature that requires absolution.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Absolution is meant to choose its wielder. Many have tried but none have succeeded.”

“Many?” The cryptic talk produced and irresistible urge to question everything that was being told to her.

Another voice interrupted. It was male and a little more abrupt and commanding. It sounded like he was agitated that she was questioning everything. Well her fratello had told her that she shouldn’t take everything on blind faith and that often there is a hidden agenda. The voice said, “There are many who bear the mark of the malachi but only one is chosen to wield Absolution. It is your trial now.”

Angela gave a slight roll of her eyes that clearly said that the guy had a stick up his ass. Her fratello understood that look and she could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. She replied, “So you want me to touch it?”

The Lady nodded. “Yes. If you are worthy Absolution will indicate it.”

Angela gave a slight sigh and stepped forward. She reached with her right hand and slowly closed it around the pommel. She gripped the sword and she immediately felt the rush of life coming from the blade. It was warm and pleasant, like the feelings she had for her fratello. It was friendly and familiar like family. In her mind a thought came through. She knew it wasn’t from the powers gathered there but it was in her mind.

Angela glanced at the blade and it seemed that the silver had come alive. She could feel an essence within the blade. She didn’t think such things existed but here it was. A sword with a living soul as the stories went. She listened with her mind as she heard it speak.

_You are Absolution._

_Somewhere in the Midwest, Present_

The day was looking good even with the grey in the sky. That didn’t mean it was going to rain but it would certainly add to the challenge. That wouldn’t matter since any challenge added allowed the combatant fighting to get stronger even though the sounds of stinging slaps would say otherwise. They actually made things sound worse than what they really were.

Sam brought up his forearm in reaction as a defense mechanism. It was effective even though it stung like hell. He was used to it and waited for the second strike to come and blocked it. That didn’t stop the attacks though.

“Come on Sammy.”

Sam ignored his brother off to the side as he concentrated on his opponent. He noticed the support bandage on the left hand. A small part of him told him to exploit it to give him the advantage. Yet he hesitated. That hesitation cost him though.

He found a strike getting through and it hit him right in the shoulder and it was followed by a second strike to his chest where it winded him effectively. He tried countering the next strike and he made one in but it was used against him. His arm was grabbed and he found himself on his chest and the weight of his opponent on his back holding one of his arms behind him. He tried holding on as long as he could but the pain was getting to be a bit much.

“Come on Sam. Don’t tap out.”

Sam knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, especially since he felt his arm tighten some more. He tapped out. He was released immediately and he rolled over to sit up and found a hand outstretched to him. He looked up at the owner of the hand who was looking at him with a look that was a mixture of approval and something else. The owner said, “Not bad.”

Sam grabbed the hand and allowed himself to be helped up while Dean ribbed him, “Damn Sammy. That’s about two times longer than the last time but you’re still getting your ass handed to you.”

“Eat me,” Sam replied as he dusted himself off. “As I seem to recall you weren’t that much better.”

“But you have learned much in three weeks in between being on the road and other things.”

“Actually it’s been a month maybe a few days more Angie,” Dean replied as he gave a look at Sam that said he had his ass kicked by a girl. Even though he had just been through the same thing, it was fun to rile Sam over it especially a little secret that he came across before that case in Ohio.

Angela made an adjustment on the wrist support on her hand. “Has it been that long? Hmm. Oh well. Still much has been achieved.” She looked at the slight bruise that was forming on Dean’s cheek. She may have hit him a little harder than necessary but he didn’t mind and in fact cursed the fact that he walked into that punch. She also knew how much time had passed. She just didn’t want to acknowledge it since there were two things weighing in her mind which involved the concept of time. She said, “Dean I have something for the bruise on your face. I made a fresh batch. You know where to look.”

Dean gave his dopey and endearing grin to Sam much to his annoyance and started back towards the motel choice of the week. He paused to say, “Thanks Angie. Maybe next time I’ll kick your ass.”

Angela gave a wry smile as she undid the wrap to test her hand. She replied, “You might be lucky. Then again it might be in your dreams, Dean.”

Dean gave a bark of laughter that died as he went towards his and Sam’s room. It was a pretty good motel in the sense that there was an open grassy area for kids to play and the like. There was plenty of space so people didn’t get into each other’s business. The last case that brought them there had Angela going full force with training, first in basic movements and then adding on actual sparring sessions. They were grueling sessions and occasionally someone got a black eye or a bruise that could be hidden under a t-shirt. They were just lucky that Angela didn’t use fists when she struck but they still hurt just the same. The nice thing was that she patched them up afterwards or let Dean do it.

Angela smiled as she watched Dean head back to his room. She used her right hand and flexed her left, feeling the bones underneath the skin. The bones were healed completely but since she had given barely a week before she started actually using her hand to strike, she needed the support while it continued to heal. She would pay a visit to the nearby clinic and get an x-ray to verify that it was healed. The doctor there understood the need for discretion since it turned out that he had been saved by a ghost haunting the hospital he worked in doing consultant work by a hunter.

“Dean seems to like getting his ass kicked by you.”

“It’s because he confuses porn with reality during those times,” Angela replied not looking at Sam as she re-wrapped her hand. She then said, “You had a chance to exploit a weakness Sam. Why didn’t you?”

That was a question that Sam had hoped she wouldn’t ask. After every session, she would ask either him or Dean why they did something the way they did. At first Sam thought she was quizzing them on their stupidity but Dean pointed out that she was just doing what Dad would have done. It was so they could learn from their mistake and get it right the next time. Lately though, since Westville, Ohio, she had been a little harsh at least with him but she seemed to deal it out evenly to both him and Dean. Not that Sam could blame her for that. Not after what happened in the aftermath of that case.

Realizing that she was still waiting for an answer, Sam replied, “Well…” He paused not sure of why he hesitated except for one reason. He then said, “Because I know that you just broke your hand and it’s almost healed and I didn’t want to hurt you again.” At that time she turned around to look at him in the eye. He added, “I just have trouble seeing you as another opponent… like you were an enemy or something.”

Angela didn’t change her expression but looked at Sam with a calculating gaze. It wasn’t cold like the expression she had given when she killed Jake and not even the demon Casey from Westville but it wasn’t friendly either. She replied, “You can’t see me as me when we do this Sam. You have to see me like one of the opponents you’ll be facing in a month’s time.” She turned to pick up the hoodie she had been wearing and put it on.

“Angie, I’m sorry but I can’t do that. You’re not an enemy to me but a friend.”

“Well you’ll have to get past it, Sam. There are rules to this contest but I can guarantee you that they will be using their powers and not in a generous way. They will try to exploit your weaknesses,” Angela replied turning to face Sam. “Or you could just do things your way and down a path that goes against your nature.”

“Is that what this is about? Whatever happened to the whole speech about integrity and playing it smart?”

“What do you think I am trying to teach you Sam? You think my compulsion is bad well what about the Chasers that can create hallucinations? What if he made himself look like Dean or me? What would you do then?”

Sam knew she had a point. Usually everything she had taught him and Dean so far did. Dean was impulsive at times and she used it against him and taught him the value of patience and to never attack in anger. She was exploiting his relationship with her and Dean. In fact she never hesitated to point out possible tactics his opponents may use against him. “I…”

Angela sighed, “You have to see that. I can teach you enough about how to read an opponent but the real opponent is your perceptions.”

“Is that why you are so sure about Ruby? You trust your perceptions?” Sam couldn’t help it. He had to know what her beef was with the demon that came to his room before they left Westville. She had come in after Ruby gave her spiel about what he needed to do and offer to help with Dean’s deal problem to ask if he was ready to go when she saw Ruby. The look on her face and the change in expression said that she was not pleased to see the demon.

Angela had been goaded before and she had done it herself enough times to recognize when it was being used on her. Sam couldn’t understand even if she explained her encounters with Ruby to him since he would say that she was blinded by her past experiences. She kept her temper in check as she picked up the duffel she had brought and replied, “I won’t even answer that since it was clear to me that she offered something that you wanted bad enough. Never mind that I’ve had a couple of run-ins and know firsthand how manipulative the bitch can be.”

Angela took off back towards the motel, slinging the duffel over her shoulder. Sam watched as she walked noticing that she was clenching her left in a tight fist. He knew that he had pissed her off by bringing it up. Then again she had been pissed about it and took it out on him and Dean during their training sessions. He knew that he shouldn’t have aggravated her because now for certain Dean was going to see it and then ask him what he did to piss her off.

Sam did have the sense though to see that he really needed to discuss what happened in Westville with Angela. She had a forgiving nature but there were some things that set her off and she acted like any other human, temper and all. Thing was she could be rather scary with it since she didn’t have the tendency to shout or swear or anything like Dean would do. It was calm and coldly polite. Heaving a sigh, Sam followed her down to the end where their rooms were wondering when would be a good chance to talk to her.

Sam was to get his chance when he left Dean in the room stating that he was going for a walk sometime later since they were cooling their heels that day. Initially he was going to head into the main part of town but instead turned and headed back towards where the park like area was. He didn’t know why but he got the feeling that he should head in that direction.

He found Angela in a shaded area that was well away from the area that they had been practicing in. It was fairly isolated and with good reason. She was practicing with her sword… well swords. One he recognized as Absolution since the gleaming silver was a stark contrast to the dullness of the Orion blade. Yet they worked together in a concerted harmony and Sam realized that he may have pissed her off more than he initially thought because she was going at a crazy speed even though the movements were precise and controlled.

He made it to a ‘safe’ position, meaning that he didn’t risk getting hit by her blades. She was in deep concentration it seemed but he knew better. He asked as a means to getting a rock to stand on, “Still in training?”

Angela finished through with her form that she was doing at the moment before replying. “This is a vacation compared to most.” She was aware that her reply sounded curt and clipped but she wasn’t going to go easy on Sam for this one and she wasn’t going to go easy on herself since she had done quite a bit of thinking since earlier.

“So practicing is vacation?”

“Hunting things is work. Refining technique is vacation.”

“So you’re taking a vacation to practice for hunting?”

“Yep.”

Sam gave a nod in slight understanding. She had moved close enough so she didn’t have to shout her answers since she disliked it. She was not going to make this easy. “Have you ever considered taking a vacation from your vacation?”

“No. There was never the need to.”

“Maybe you should. One can always use practice in talking.”

“Not if it is made difficult or by refusal.”

Sam sighed in frustration. “You can be so frustrating sometimes. With your riddles and the way you go off on a tangent then you get pissed over something and refuse to talk about it. You’re like the feminine version of Dean and it’s… difficult.”

Sam didn’t see the choke hold coming. It was not intended for serious injury but her grip was tight and with one arm. How she avoided cutting him with either sword was something to inspect later but he could attribute it to the skill of practice. She leaned over and asked, “You think I’m difficult? I’ll show you what it means to be difficult.”

Sam grunted under her choke hold. She wanted to play rough? Then he would dish it back. He grabbed her in a way to pull her out of the choke hold and wrestled her to the ground. He managed to get her hands pinned after getting her to release the swords. “Will you stop it now? You know I only mean when you refuse to talk to me when I ask.”

He felt the strike to his shoulder blades and it was enough for him to release her wrists. It was a mistake since she grabbed him and flung him off over her head. With the momentum she landed in a straddling position using her legs to restrict his movement. She replied, “I know what you meant but it doesn’t mean that I give in so easily.”

“This is still about Ruby isn’t it?” Sam grunted trying to get out of the hold.

Angela looked down and replied, “I know the bitch Sam. We’ve crossed before and let’s just say that fence won’t be mended anytime soon. I know what she meant when she said that you would have to do things against your nature.”

“Right you just know everything don’t you?” Sam stopped struggling. Since they were the same height, he managed to bring his legs up and wrap them around her waist and pull. It was hard work since she could actually carry him and Dean combined as dead-weight.

Angela tightened her grip with her legs. To anyone watching, it would have looked like a contortionist act gone wrong. They were both trying to get the upper hand. She managed to use her legs by opening and closing them again making the equivalent of boxing someone’s ears. She heard Sam grunt and grabbed his legs in an attempt to push them off. Getting a good look at her position, she gave a sly grin and suddenly loosened her grip and slid out of Sam’s grasp. She did a back somersault to get to a crouching position. She replied, “I don’t tell you what I know to hear myself talk Sam and no I don’t know everything.”

Sam managed to sit up trying to figure out how she got out of that move. He got to his feet slowly. “You sure act like it.”

Sam’s reward was another choke hold. She was really going to town with this. She replied, “No I don’t. If you want the truth, Ruby was the one that nearly killed me before I sent her back to hell.”

That was a new piece of information to Sam but that didn’t loosen her hold on him. Maybe Ruby did try to kill her but that didn’t mean that the demon had a change of heart or at least she knew things about what was coming. “That doesn’t mean she’s going after you now.”

“You wanna bet on that?”

Sam sighed in frustration. He wanted out of his choke hold. He saw his opening. He and Angela may be similar in height but she was smaller in certain areas and that made it easier to attempt certain maneuvers on her. With one arm he managed to throw her off balance and he was able to grab her in a way that forced her to let go.

Angela ended up on the ground slightly winded and looking up at Sam. He was bent over breathing hard from the exertion. Sam looked down at her and asked, “Can you at least trust my judgment on this?”

Angela gave a slight smile as she took a breath, “Oh I trust you.” Then in retaliation and having the last say, she whipped her legs around and knocked Sam’s legs out from under him. She watched as he landed on the ground with a thud. “I trust you and Dean both.”

Sam gave up after that. “You sure have a funny way of showing it.” He took deep breaths since the fall winded him.

Angela couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh I do, don’t I?”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh with her even though it came out as ragged gasps of air. “So do I have your permission?”

“I’m not your keeper Sam. I am just concerned. Like I said, Ruby and I have history.” Angela took a slight breath, “By the way, nice moves there. You didn’t think it was me and acted accordingly.”

Sam looked at Angela with his ‘what the hell look’ as he propped himself on his elbows. “That was one of your tests?”

“I have a lot of thinking time.”

Sam groaned and flopped back down. In his ears he could hear Angela chuckling which turned into laughter. She was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it. And he thought Dean was bad. He was sadly mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was magnificent. It certainly wasn’t an English mansion or anything like that but it had a modicum of taste. It certainly spoke of money and a lot of it. That much was evident in the artifacts that were tastefully decorating the shelves in particular a couple of supernatural artifacts that were worth quite a bit of money.

Bela Talbot knew her way through the business very well. She dealt in high quality items and was the best in the trade. She did what she had to do to acquire what the buyer wanted and it didn’t matter the cost. That much was true when she hired those two idiots to break into that storage unit to get that authentic rabbit’s foot.

Little did she know that she would get into a tangle with the Winchesters and their very unique friend. It had been an interesting experience meeting one of the infamous Shadow Chasers for the first time especially one that was rumored to be the oldest one in existence. After the failure of the rabbit’s foot, Bela had done her research on the third breed of the vampire race.

The research had proven profitable to a few interested parties who were looking for worthy Shadow Chasers. Bela had made a healthy profit on that one. The last she heard, a secret branch of the U.S. military had acquired a few of these Chasers for genetic experimentation for super soldiers or something or other. Since then she had been looking for other means regarding this unspoken of race, and in particular the one who traveled with the Winchesters.

Bela remembered the Winchesters well. They came after her after she swiped the rabbit’s foot from Sam. They certainly weren’t happy with her and when she tried to get it back, Dean tricked her into touching it so she had to have it burned. She lost quite a bit of money on that venture though Dean’s scratchers helped. Actually she found that they weren’t worth as much as she thought. Later she realized she had been pick-pocketed by their friend. Well at least she had the satisfaction of having shot Sam though the Chaser with them gave her a scare.

She didn’t scare easily but that Chaser was something else. She moved too fast and when she was in her face, Bela could see the power reflected in the eyes. They were alive but they were cold and full of a warning.

Sighing from the wait, Bela looked around the office she was in and her gaze drifted to the desk where she saw a thick folder. It was the type of folder that police used in cases. It had multiple partitions and it had the two prongs to put documents in. It was tempting to look through since Bela could make out the ends of a photo. It was the kind private investigators used.

Bela was growing impatient with the wait and her curiosity got the better of her. She edged out of her seat and tugged at the edge of the photo. It slid out with another scrap of paper with a barely readable scrawl on it. The scrap of paper was interesting since she could make out the word ‘Malachi.’ Picking up the scrap, she inspected it.

It actually contained a drawing of a symbol of some sorts. It was an intricate knot like those Chinese knots they sell to tourists. The writing was just the word that she was able to make out. She peered at the knot and wondered why it was referred to as Malachi.

“There is a saying you know about personal space and property or was it more like something about getting your hand caught in the cookie jar?”

Bela dropped the scrap of paper and replied, “Well there is the phrase curiosity killed the cat however this cat is interested in the possible financial benefits of this cookie.”

The owner of the house looked at Bela. He knew that she was good in what she did and she had been living in her freedom since she bought it nearly ten years ago. Perhaps she would be up to doing anything in order to postpone the inevitable. It would bring about some entertainment on his end and not to mention to verify certain rumors he had heard lately. He replied, “I obviously sent for the right person.” He motioned for Bela to have a seat.

“So what rare item would you like me to procure?”

“Right down to business I see. Then again a person in your position would be inclined to get down to business.”

Bela didn’t flinch. She had a few secrets of her own but she never divulged much unless she had to. However there were a few things that she kept to herself and she made sure that there were no leads to any of those secrets. What this client knew or implied to know was suspicious. Still this was a job opportunity and she couldn’t afford not to waste the chance. She replied, “In my experience time wasted on idle chatter reduces the timeframe in acquisition.”

“How true that is,” the client replied as he sat in his chair. He flipped open the file and picked up the photo and the scrap of paper. He put them back into the file and pulled out a different photo. Before he showed Bela the photo he looked at it and asked, “Tell me something: are you familiar with the soul swords?”

Bela gave a slight smirk of a smile and replied, “Extremely rare acquisitions. Few exist in the world and are said to possess a soul or some nonsense. Their distinguishing quality is that they possess unique abilities. What they are is unique to their name.”

“Very good. Thank you for the yearbook answer.”

Bela frowned slightly and added, “The soul swords choose their wielder so the legends go but there are accounts that say that the bond runs deeper than that. They are also supposed to be used only by their chosen wielder.”

“That would be true if it hadn’t been for a few exceptions.”

“Then there is more to the soul swords than what is written and probably for a reason. You can’t spill all the secrets. Then they wouldn’t be a rarity in the world of acquisition.” Bela placed her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands.

The client gave a smile. This one was good. He replied, “That is true. Congratulations love. You’ve passed the initial test. You are exactly the type of person I am looking for in a little job.”

Bela was pleased. She made it her business to know many things about the supernatural and in particular her acquisitions. Now that she passed her client’s little ‘test’ she was privy to the job. She gave a slight smile and replied, “What would you like me to acquire?”

The client gave a wry smile and flipped over the photo he had been staring at. He placed it within Bela’s reach so that she could look at it. “This is one of those rare acquisitions you specialize in. This is Absolution, one of the soul swords. It is said to be able to slay anything. I want you to acquire it and I am willing to pay double your usual fee.”

Bela raised her brow. He was willing to pay double? This Absolution must be very special indeed. She replied, “Double?”

“Oh you’re gonna earn every bit of it love. Absolution has a wielder and won’t let it go very easily.”

“Anything can be acquired. It just requires the right touch and the perfect timing.”

The client pulled out another photo and gave a slight smile. “You’re going to need the right touch and the right timing concerning this wielder. If anything, if subterfuge is suspected, they will round in on you and not in a pleasant way.”

Bela sighed and replied, “I’ve had difficult acquisitions before and maybe lost one or two of them. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” She said it with confidence because she knew she could handle it. She had multiple means of finding out things about people who had the items she was to acquire. This was no different than others.

“I believe though you know this particular individual,” the client replied as he flipped over the photo he had taken out. He watched the reaction and realized that he had chosen well. Past experience taught him that individuals with grievances against the ones he wanted to wreak havoc on were the best.

Bela looked at the photo. There were three people in the picture but the one holding Absolution… She couldn’t believe it. When they first met, the sword hadn’t been visible so she couldn’t know then. Judging from the picture the client had been spying on them plenty. To cover for her surprise, she replied, “I see that you have been busy spying on the target. Is there a reason why you want me instead of whoever took this?”

“Call it a hunch but I think you acquiring Absolution would have a better effect. Judging from your expression I take it that you have met before and with interesting results. What I want is for you to make it a game so to speak. Start easy and then lead a chase.”

“You want me to play around with the target while trying to acquire this for you?”

“I want you to be creative in your methods. Besides acquisition of supposedly one of the more powerful soul swords in existence, there is the immense satisfaction of watching a very frustrated Halfling trying to get it back.”

Bela had been thinking the moment the client mentioned the most powerful swords in existence. If that was the case then there was the possibility of finding another buyer; one with a better offer. That would certainly put things on a different level. She also had some interesting means of providing a distraction. Besides she was curious about the target and wanted to see her again. It could prove to be a little fun; much more fun than other acquisitions. “And I suppose you want the acquisition as soon as possible?”

“Not really. Take your time with it. Eventually you will bring it to me if you haven’t found another buyer.” The client gave a slight smile and chuckled. He wasn’t the best at what he did for nothing. “Oh I know that little phrase about Absolution being the most powerful caught your interest. If you can find someone willing to risk the wrath of the wielder, then I will congratulate you on the biggest sale of your career.”

Bela eyed the client suspiciously. She could see that he knew some things about this acquisition that he wasn’t going to divulge. It was almost as if he wanted to give her just enough to have the basics but the details he was withholding. It was like he wanted to see what would happen with this. Well it seemed that he was going to get his wish. She would do this. Even though the money would be good, she wanted to have some fun and a little payback for the pickpocket. She looked at the client and replied, “I’ll take the job.”

“Very good. I believe acquiring Absolution will be simple for you if you can get past the defenses of the wielder.” The client stood up and held out his hand.

Bela stood up as well and shook the client’s hand. She gave the smile she used for her professional side. “Oh I will get your acquisition and it will be my very great pleasure.”

“And I look forward to the experience,” the client gave a slight smile. He watched as Bela left his office and made her way out of his house. He could expect a couple of things to be lifted from his house but he had that covered. “I look forward to that indeed.”

Bela went out to her car. It certainly was the best that money could buy. Well she loved having the best. She looked at the picture of the sword she was to acquire along with the owner of the sword. This was going to be a challenge since she knew firsthand how this one was with certain things. She could play dirty to cause a distraction since she was not above it. After all, the owner did have a soft spot for two brothers and it would prove entertaining especially for the client who wanted a good show. Then again there were other ways and means of getting what she wanted.

Bela drove away from the estate intent on finding ways and means of locating the target. Her biggest assets were the spirits she communicated with. She then had an idea. As she drove, she fished her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number that she kept on speed dial. It was a very special contact for very special circumstances. She listened to the ringing until it was picked up. She smiled and said, “I need a favor.”

****

“Well I got the x-rays here and I can say that I am impressed.”

Angela flexed her left as she wrapped the strapping back around the hand. She gave a slight smile and replied, “Call it the product of good genes, Doc.”

Dr. Whittier returned the smile with one of his own. He knew she was not like the usual hunters that walked into his clinic. That much was clear when she told him how old the injury was. He admitted that he was stunned by the results but he had seen quite a bit the past few years. He gave his prognosis, “Well the hairline fracture is completely healed and I estimate that the break itself is about ninety percent healed after taking into account your various activities.”

Angela chuckled at that. “Well the life of a hunter is full of nontraditional means of injuries.” She finished tying off the strapping. She moved her hand to make sure that it wasn’t too tight. “So everything is looking good?”

Dr. Whittier looked at his patient. She seemed to be a hunter who took her licks and kept fighting no matter if she had and injury. Most people would think her to be crazy but having met hunters before, he had learned to not get too excited about the risks they took. He issued his concerns and they made their choices. He replied, “Things are looking good. Another week, maybe two on the safe side and the break will be completely healed and you can leave off the strapping.”

“That’s good.” Angela put her hand down. “Can’t show up at the tournament with a bum hand. That’s not going to impress anyone.”

“I take it that you are trying to fight?”

“No. I’m training my student to fight but I would rather not have the others get funny ideas. There are a lot of people who would get funny ideas in their heads if I showed up with a strapped hand,” Angela gave a slight shrug. Normally she wouldn’t babble about things but she knew the whole thing about doctor-patient confidentiality and it wasn’t like this doctor was going to say anything.

“At least you’re not the one participating but I get the feeling that you would use it if necessary.” Dr. Whittier gave a slight chuckle. He guessed she was one of those women who did what she had to in order to prove she was good enough to compete with the boys.

Angela looked at her hand and gave a slight smile, “Well maybe I was a little rougher than I should have been with my student but he needed it in order to make a point.” She put on her jacket and adjusted the scarf that she had been wearing. “Oh by the way Doc, do you think I could get a copy of the film? It would go a long way in appeasing the two mother hens that came with me.”

Dr. Whittier couldn’t help but laugh. The two guys she had come in with flanked her like she was a delicate flower or something. The taller of the two stood over her like he was a personal bodyguard while the shorter one watched her flank. When he had gone to get the developed film, his nurse asked him when his patient was finished since the tall one looked like he was going to bust down the door and demand answers. He wondered how she put up with it. “No problem. I made duplicates. It was my intention to the moment I saw you walk in with those two. One of them your boyfriend?”

Angela chuckled. The idea was just plain ridiculous. “Just good friends. We’ve been through a lot together and we look after each other.”

“That’s nice. Most of the hunters that come here are on their own. They prefer being single and occasionally I see partners.”

“It’s the life, Doc.”

“So it seems,” Dr. Whittier replied as he handed a large brown envelope over to Angela. “Here are the copies. Now if it is possible, I would like you to drop by within two weeks just for a checkup.” He added it even though it was highly unlikely that she would come back. Most hunters didn’t. Still he had to make the offer. In a way it was a reassurance to them that they always had a place to come to for serious injuries.

Angela took the envelope and thanked the doctor for his offer. It wasn’t likely that she would be coming back for a checkup. They could be on a job then and there was the aversion to being in anything that resembled a medical place. Hospitals were at the top of the list. However clinics were tolerated and she knew a few people who had clinics and they catered to hunters. Still she owed this one quite a bit.

After the ‘wrestling match’ between her and Sam, she went to get ready for her appointment. She had told Dean about it and asked for a lift to at least nearby. Unfortunately Sam noticed her red wrists where he had gripped her tightly and took to examining her hand. She said it was fine but he wasn’t convinced and Dean heard everything. He then revealed that she was going to the clinic and in the end they both came with her.

The admittance nurse had given them a raised brow as she signed in and she warned them not to cause a scene. Dr. Whittier told her that they had been behaving but it was at a breaking point. She couldn’t blame them since she was training them and her hand was healing and she could still pack a punch even with her hand in a splint and it had been given a good jarring during those sessions.

Now that she had x-rays to show them everything was fine, she could check one more thing off the list and focus on what she needed to do later that night. She wasn’t looking forward to it but she had made the decision and she needed to follow through. She was slightly put out that it had taken this long to get everything ready but rules were rules. No matter how slow the rules went, she was willing to go through the annoyance to at least try.

She looked at the doctor and held out her good hand for a handshake. She was pleased at the firm grip he had in returning the handshake. “Thanks Doc. I’ll consider coming back for a checkup.” She gave a slight smile.

“That is all I ask,” Dr. Whittier replied. He went to the door and ushered his patient out.

Angela followed the doctor’s instruction and allowed herself to be shown to the waiting area. She found Dean flirting with one of the nurses as usual and Sam was looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here. She gave a slight shake of her head wondering how she could have avoided this altogether. Dean she could have handled since she asked him even though he was worse than Sam about fussing over her injuries.

The training session where Dean accidentally struck her hand had him bringing everything to a halt because she grimaced and shook it constantly as if to ward away the pain. She had enough when he pulled on her hand to take a look and she grabbed Dean in a neck lock and that led to a wrestling match. Even with a sore hand she managed to get him to tap out and she then promised to have it looked at. She made it up to him by buying him pie.

She stepped into the waiting room and was immediately greeted by Sam asking, “So how did it go?”

At that moment Dean broke of his flirting to join them. “So how was the rack?”

Angela gave a wry look as she slapped the envelope at his chest indicating he was to take it. It turned into a smile as she replied, “Here, find out for yourself. I trust that this will satisfy both of you mother hens?” She led the way out of the clinic after catching the grin from Dr. Whittier. She knew that he was enjoying this.

Dean grabbed the envelope knowing that she had made good on her promise and was going to make him pay still for his fussing. He couldn’t help it though since he was the one driving the Camaro when she jumped in the Shelby. She did tell him though that it wasn’t his fault since the Camaro had been hit and pushed him into the Shelby. He replied, “Aw Angie when did you get so mean with the name calling?”

Angela smiled as she walked between the brothers towards the Impala. She knew that Dean wasn’t too miffed at her reaction. They were all proud and probably too stubborn for anyone’s good. She replied, “I’m generous with the names Dean. It’s the insults that I’m mean with.”

Dean gave her a grin as he pulled out the film and took a look at the image. He saw that Angela had been correct in her assessment. He could admit that he may have been a bit over zealous but this was Angela and he would watch her back like he would Sam’s. He showed Sam and said, “See Samantha. Everything is fine. Your little wrestling match didn’t do any lasting harm.”

“My point exactly,” Angela said as she leaned against the Impala while the two Winchesters examined the film.

“But you didn’t know that before,” Sam countered as he looked at the film. He then pointed at the bone that had the break in it. “Hey this says that it’s barely healed.”

Angela rolled her eyes and replied, “Ninety percent healed. It’s fine.”

“Angie it could have broken again and where would that get you?” Sam looked at her with a serious expression. He didn’t get why she was not taking this seriously. He could have re-broken her hand during their wrestling match.

Angela sighed. She knew Sam was going to pick up on the healing lines. Hell Dean should have been able to see them too since she saw them too. She replied, “Hey I know and it’s okay.”

“How do you know?”

“Sam it’s okay,” Dean interrupted. He knew that Sam was heading down the same road he had when he thought he had broken her hand again. He was trying to save his little brother from the lecture he had received in private, after she wrestled him to the ground and forced him to counter her moves. Then again maybe it was better if Sam heard a little bit more about Angela and her kind.

“Dean.”

“Stop, both of you,” Angela replied as she held up her hand. “In the car… Now.”

It was habitual to demand who made her the boss but the look she was giving shut both Winchesters up and they obeyed her. She got into her spot in the backseat and they got into theirs. Once they were inside she leaned on the seat and said, “Alright I’m going to say this once and don’t you dare say you’ve already heard it, Dean.”

“Angie…”

Angela looked at Sam with a warning look. She then glanced at Dean who was holding the film and he put it away. “Look, the mother henning is getting out of hand. Any injury I get hurts and it’s because I have a human body. Neither of you two are capable of breaking bones because of my vamp genes. Halflings are hardier than most humans. It takes a lot more than a misplaced strike with a staff to break my bones.”

“But...”

“Look if you had the strength of a full blooded cousin or even the strength of a demon then yes that is a possibility,” Angela explained.

“Well fat chance with either of us,” Dean replied. “Sorry Angie.”

“I’m sorry too,” Sam mumbled.

“It’s okay. Just understand that it will take a lot more than a wrestling match to knock me down completely. Now come on let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”


	3. Chapter 3

The night was quiet except for the crickets making their music as Angela stole out of her room at the motel. It really was too cold to be dressed in jeans, t-shirt a blazer and a scarf but appearances had to be kept up for the sake of tradition. It was not traditional knight garb but it was respectful and it was a composite of all who she was. Those were the requirements for doing what she going to do. She checked to make sure Absolution was in its place before stepping off into the night.

Nearly a month of preparations had been underway before this night and a ton of reading on propriety and etiquette. Dean had teased her about it not understanding that it was part and parcel of what she was attempting to do in terms of breaking his deal. He had only seen her practicing gestures and movements and thought that she was trying to impress one of her old friends or something. Only Bobby knew what she was up to since she hadn’t been able to keep much from the grizzled hunter.

As Angela walked down the empty highway in the darkness, she wished the grizzled hunter was with her now. She would have actually welcomed Bobby’s gruff talk and his even calling her an idjit would relieve the tension that she felt. She adjusted her scarf as the breeze blew the cool night air and smiled at the memory of her friend who gave it to her.

From all appearances it looked like an ordinary scarf but it was special in certain ways. It was embroidered with the scrollwork of the language of all languages. Gold and silver thread embroidery work on dark red material and of the finest quality. Her fratello gave it to her the day she and Absolution became bonded to each other. The ends of the scarf were embroidered with the same elegant knot that graced her shoulder but the only thing missing was the sigil of her fratello interwoven in it as well as the second sigil that graced her tattoo.

It was the same scarf that Sam had used to make a sling for her arm. She hadn’t realized it at the time. She had just grabbed one and threw it on. When she realized which one it was, she took pains to make sure that it was cleaned properly. Miraculously there was nothing on it. Her fratello told her that it was her standard whenever she was to stand before any of the earthly orders or before the higher powers if she was summoned or making a formal request; that it was like her passport. She had remembered that when she got dressed and pulled it out of her pack.

It hadn’t been wrinkled at all when she pulled it out. Now she was wearing it around her neck as her standard and she was walking down a lonely highway. It was rather clichéd but as her fratello told her before, they were sticklers for tradition. It wasn’t much farther to where the tree she had spotted on the way in was located. It was a specific type of tree that was required and Angela hoped that nothing had happened to it within a span of a day.

It was a relief that the tree was all right though hardly anything could have been expected to have happened. Angela sighed as she looked back down the highway in the direction she had come. She put her hand on the pommel of Absolution and turned back towards the tree and pulled out the scrap of paper with the instructions on it. Well time to get the party started.

****

_1700, Cavern Chambers of the Higher Powers_

The torches gave that dull glow as they lit the way through the caves. Whoever decided that the higher powers meet within a cavern seriously needed to consider moving residence to a house or something that was preferably above ground. She certainly had enough time underground and it wasn’t the good kind of underground.

Angela followed the lit passageway trying hard not to recall the last time she was running through passageways lit by things more than fire. She was being summoned and she wasn’t sure why. She would have normally have asked her fratello but they had parted on not good terms earlier. Now she was alone.

Just like the tunnels to the catacombs in 1625 the tunnels let to a main cavern that was circular and open. It was organized almost like a throne room of sorts. All of the higher powers were there, all seven of them were sitting on their thrones. They were the ones to petition to for requests that would possibly go against the natural order.

Angela checked herself before stepping fully in front of the powers. She was dressed for the times, well as a man would be dressed. She was even wearing the coat which looked a little big on her since the cuffs edged over her hands slightly but then again it was a man’s coat. Her left touched the pommel of the sword that she had kept beside her since it had been presented to her in 1625 or rather he chose her.

As she checked her sword, her fingers brushed against the sash that she had tied around her waist. Her fratello had given it to her stating that if she was ever summoned, she was to wear it. She was wearing it now and it brought back the last few words she and her fratello exchanged. They were both hateful in exchange but she forgave him for it after she had cooled down. She had wanted to apologize but he never came when she called and she wondered if she had lost everything then and there.

“Absolution?”

Angela looked at the guard who was stationed there. Apparently he had seen her sash so he knew who she was more or less. She replied, “I wield Absolution.”

The guard raised his brow at her phrasing of her identity. It was her choice though after she found out a few things from her fratello. At the moment though he didn’t seem to care. She was wearing the standard that he had been ordered to look for and it was a female. He gave a slight nod and replied, “You are expected.”

The guard then walked into the main chamber. Angela stood at the entrance and took a breath. The guard said, “My lords and ladies of the higher powers, I present Absolution.”

That was Angela’s cue to enter. Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the main chamber. She kept her left on the pommel to keep it from swinging too much. It was a tribute to the soldiers she had hung out with and trained with once they realized that she wasn’t a pushover woman. She walked into the middle of the circle that had been formed and stood straight up in a formal manner.

“Absolution you have been summoned by this council.”

“I am aware of that. May I be so bold enough as to inquire why I am being summoned?” Angela glanced at the lady who was sitting on her seat. She may not like the whole formality of things and trusted the other powers at a zilch but she always trusted the Lady.

The Lady looked at her with a serene look. Her hands were folded on her lap as she sat in her seat proper. Angela knew that the Lady couldn’t say anything unless it was related to the session at hand but a glance here and there was always welcome and the Lady never failed to give one. This time she gave a slight nod towards Angela. It was meant to convey that it was all right for her to ask such a question since she had been the one summoned and not really given a reason.

Angela gave a slight eye movement while keeping her eye on the one that was head of the council. He looked at her as if he wanted to eat her alive. She put her hands behind her in a respectful manner, much like a man would. He said, “You have been summoned in regards to the events that have occurred that led to your rescue from the place you had been sent to. You have not reported to us after the incident and we are concerned…”

“What is there to be concerned about since you did nothing regarding that place,” Angela retorted to the guy. She didn’t want to get into that discussion and she didn’t care if she sounded disrespectful.

“You will show some respect…”

“Maybe one day when you have actually earned it.”

****

“So you come before us once again Absolution and to request a pardon?”

Angela stood in the center of the circle of the cavern. Apparently the gods have gotten more sophisticated in their means of summoning forth the meeting chamber in any part of the world. Then again they had the ability to bring the petitioner to them and send them back but not often to the same place.

The last time she had been in front of them was when she had been given a formal summons nearly three hundred years ago. That hadn’t been exactly a flattering conversation and it didn’t surprise her that they remembered that. Yet the Lady still came back to her and in fact helped her on occasion. She replied, “Yes. The Chaser that has killed a mortal, attempted upon another and upon my life… I request a pardon or at least a means of his given the chance to understand who and what he is.”

The head of the council chuckled. “You are begging pardon for a lowly Chaser when in fact you are here for another matter and you have yet to bring before us.”

Angela adjusted her stance since she was going to be here for some time. It was true that she was going to proceed with her original plan but after Brazil, she had to wonder how many other Chasers out there were like Nexxus. The ones that were born and they came into their power not knowing who they were. By the laws of the vampires, to kill a mortal without provocation was a penalty of some sort of punishment but it was even more serious when it came to going after someone like her with her standing since it was brought before the higher powers. She couldn’t let the boy be punished for something he had little to no understanding of.

It was clear that they were waiting so she looked at the head with a firm glance that was respectful as well. She replied, “Yes. I know that by law the one called Nexxus would be brought before you for judgment. However he was not born knowing his lineage. He was born and raised as a mortal and taught that beings like me and him are an abomination. He was shown nothing but contempt for an extension of the Creator’s creations.”

The head looked at Angela with a look of slight contempt. He knew the laws as well as she did and could push them to the limit. He could make her work for this. “And you are asking an exception to the laws that protect beings like you from the foolishness of others?”

“I don’t seem to recall those laws protecting me the moment I passed into the realms between realms or the times that I actually did die,” Angela pointed out. She had assumed a manner that was not to be interpreted as an aggressive response yet she wasn’t going to let the council conveniently forget certain things and remember others. “Yet I have not come for that but to request that certain circumstances be considered.”

“Absolution is right.”

The council turned to look at the speaker. Angela looked as well. She knew that it wasn’t from the Lady but she knew the owner of the voice very well. She turned to look at the goddess she had met only once in passing and never fully acknowledged when before the council of higher powers.

Amateratsu looked at the warrior that had come before them. She had been present the last two times Absolution came before them. The first was when the blade bonded with his chosen and the second was when she had been summoned to be asked if she wished to have judgment brought upon the one who betrayed her to the pit.

Since that first day, Amateratsu was impressed with the young warrior. She wished that the rulers that descended from her had half the courage, strength and understanding Absolution did. She could understand why her dear friend Isis considered her as a favored daughter. Since the first time, Amateratsu had kept an eye on her as did Isis but never interfered mainly because of the territorial patronage thing not that Isis minded.

The council looked at her. Amateratsu adjusted her kimono and placed her hands on her lap looking serene. She then said, “Absolution is right. Circumstances must be considered regarding this boy and others like him.”

The head looked at the goddess and replied, “And why should consideration be given at all Amateratsu? He is a Chaser and by law he is bound by them.”

“Forgive my impertinence Quetzalcoatl,” Angela interrupted, “That is the reason why for my request. There are more likely many out there who don’t know of their gifts and I am not just talking about Chasers. I refer to the other Halflings that exist as well. Their ignorance ends up punishing them.”

“That is my consideration of this matter as well,” Amateratsu added. “I believe that a change is in order. I ask you this: How many of the Halflings have been judged and sentenced without fully acknowledging the circumstances. We give similar consideration for the full blooded versions of the Halflings so it is only just that we do the same for them.”

“Amateratsu is correct,” Isis finally spoke. “This is Absolution’s purpose. To bring justice for all: mortal, Halfling and immortal alike.”

The rest of the council began to murmur and nod. Angela kept quiet and stood respectfully while they considered her request. She kept her head down as she considered the wording of her next request. She knew that she was not in good favor with Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent and the creator of art and culture and she was going to have to work for it with this request. The thing was she appreciated the gifts he gave man in the realm of the arts. The other gods of the various cultures around the world were the stewards in their realms. It was a strange world they lived in and one that she was glad that not even the hunters of that age knew about.

“You have… brought attention to a much needed change Absolution,” Quetzalcoatl spoke albeit a bit reluctantly. He had to admit that while he didn’t like Absolution overmuch he appreciated her sense of fairness to all the races of the world. Even the demons she hunted she gave them a chance if they truly were repentant and that was after what they did to her. “After our consideration, we will acquiesce to your request. Since the boy named Nexxus has not been made aware of our laws, we will consider what the humans call rehabilitation. We will inform the Centurion of our decision.”

Angela gave the formal salute of warriors of the old days by bringing a fist to her chest. “I am grateful for your consideration.”

“After all it is the duty of Absolution to bring justice as well as forgiveness,” Quetzalcoatl replied reminding Angela of her place. “Now that this matter has been settled, perhaps you can present the request that you originally came here for?”

 _Moment of truth time._ Angela looked up at the head of the council.  She was surrounded by seven gods and goddesses that were pretty much the intermediaries with the gods responsible for life and death. They also governed the laws of all the races that dabbled in the supernatural. Taking a breath, she stood up straight and said, “I, the wielder of Absolution come before you the seven gods and goddesses of the higher powers to request a formal hearing.”

A formal hearing? That was something to laugh about as least for Quetzalcoatl. The last time a formal hearing was requested was when a vampire stood before them and asked for the biggest request that ever graced the council. Still there was protocol to observe. He replied, “And what is this hearing that you request of us for?”

“I request this hearing to repeal the crossroads deal made by one Dean Winchester in my presence.”

Quetzalcoatl looked at the other members and studied the looks that Isis and Amateratsu were exchanging. He knew they were friends but the one that posed a slight threat to impartiality was Isis. It was known by all how she claimed Absolution to be her favorite daughter. “That is a big request you make Absolution.”

“But within my bounds.”

“You are correct in that,” Quetzalcoatl replied. It was time for a little history lesson for Absolution. There were some things that she had to learn in regards to what she was asking. He knew Isis and Amateratsu were going to be pissed at what he was doing but it was within their bounds. Petitioners had to understand the ramifications of their requests especially if it dealt with things made through the other side and dealt with the natural order. “Did you know that the last time a formal hearing was made was nearly four hundred years ago?”

Angela maintained her respectful stance. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. She had an idea about that hearing. She replied, “From what the records say, yes.”

“Are you familiar of what the request was?”

Angela swallowed slightly. It was a mental torture for her but this was for Dean. And if she stopped to examine it completely, her reason for being her was also for Sam. She would bear this as she said calmly, “Enlighten me please.”

“It was an unusual case because it was a lowly vampire that came before us. He was given special access since he had been given his soul back after he refused to go down the path of the made version of your kind. He came to us because the one person that had mattered the most to him had been killed by a stab wound to the back.”

Angela gave a slight nod, “I am familiar with that part. Father petitioned you to bring me back. He traded his life for mine.” She glanced at Isis who was looking at her with a sad look. She understood now the point. “You wish for me to know that such a request comes at a cost. Don’t you?”

“You above everyone else that serves know that there is a delicate balance that must be maintained. The ultimate price is a life for a life.”

Angela sighed. Somewhere deep down she knew that this would be a futile gesture. She knew that Dean traded his life for Sam’s and that was the point in making exchanges. One way or another Dean was going to die. “I understand. Thank you for hearing me.”

For the first time since Mary died, she felt tears threaten. She wasn’t going to give the council the satisfaction of seeing her cry though. She squared her shoulders and said, “Thank you for hearing my request. I leave now.”

“Absolution.”

Angela had turned to leave the chamber when her title had been called. She turned to face the goddess Amateratsu, the one who called her. She replied, “Yes milady.”

Amateratsu felt that the council seriously didn’t see the true face of Absolution. The warrior had come here knowing that the price would be high and she knew that the council wouldn’t allow her to trade her life for the human boy’s. She was curious and said, “You have come before us with the purpose of requesting that we in effect break the deal the boy made of his own free will and yet first you request a pardon and a change in law for all like you. You then make a request knowing that in the natural order of things, one must die in order for one to be brought back with few exceptions that have been made. You know that we will not allow you to exchange your life for the human’s and yet that was your intention was it?”

Angela gave a slight nod. “Yes. I know that you believe me to be the Malachi of Absolution and I wield the blade by that name. I know that you will not permit me to give up my life for someone else but it was my intention to give it anyway.” She adjusted her position to take the same firm stance that she had assumed earlier in order to not appear weak.

Amateratsu nodded in approval. “Then can you tell us then why you are willing to offer your life when you know the rules concerning the champions? What is so important about a mere mortal who shunned you and nearly killed you and then welcomed you back in an attempt to save his brother from death? It seems to me that he asked for your help in a time of need and his thanks was rather poor of him.”

Angela could answer that. She gave a slight smile as she began, “Dean Winchester is not the perfection of a good person but he has a good soul. True he has done things that are questionable but he has a good heart and I am proud to stand by him. You ask me why I came here to seek this request. It is not because of an oath I have made but because he and his brother have given me a gift that I think many would be grateful for.”

“Please explain.”

“The Winchester brothers are hunters. Many like them are taught only in black and white and they don’t see the shades of grey that exist. Sam and Dean do and while they aren’t big on showing their true feelings, it’s the little things like gestures and words in the jokes they tell… That brings to light that there is always a chance and that there is always a choice no matter what you are. What really was a gift though was that they didn’t see me as a thing but as a person and the truth is that has made me feel more what it was like before the change… to be human and not worry about hiding things that mortals are not accustomed to seeing. That was a gift.”

“So this is a debt to be repaid?”

Angela paused. It did sound like she was repaying a debt but that was not how she defined her relationship with the Winchester brothers. She protected them like they were her own kin and retaliated in a fierce and violent way if they were harmed. She did threaten the demon too. No, there was more to it than that. She looked up and replied, “No. It is not a debt. Friends don’t owe. I come before you to make this request not for myself but for Sam Winchester… for family.”

Amateratsu nodded in approval. She could hear the others murmuring. She understood that Absolution was making the request in the name of family by doing it for the sake of the younger brother. The goddess knew that the others approved in the selfless nobility of Absolution. The girl never did ask for anything for herself. Not even when it was clear that she deserved a reward for the deeds she did for others. She glanced at Isis and her friend gave a nod. She then looked at Quetzalcoatl.

The Feathered Serpent looked at Absolution who had turned to respectfully wait for his answer. He had given the history lesson in hopes that she would understand and she did. She also gave her reasons for her petition. What Absolution didn’t know was that her father had given the same reason as she did. The reason was family. He replied, “Your reason is valid for your submission Absolution but you must know the consequences of messing with the natural order through formal channels.”

Angela stood up straight and put her hands behind her back. She replied, “I know and since the council will not permit me to exchange my life for Dean’s, I propose an alternate solution.”

Quetzalcoatl looked at Absolution. He wondered what she had in mind. “And pray tell what you propose?”

It was a spur of the moment thing. If it would at least grant her a formal hearing, then it would be worth it. Angela looked at the god, “In exchange for your consideration of granting a formal hearing, I propose forfeiting that which makes me what I am. I willingly give up my vampire half.”

The silence that filled the chamber was deafening. Angela stood and watched as the expressions of the gods and goddesses fluctuated. She chanced a glance at Isis and was reassured by the look the goddess gave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bela pulled into a hotel for the night not worrying about the cost. Hell she loved the finer things in life and she never begrudged herself that. She called in a favor just as she left her client’s place and now she just needed to find her target.

Even though the hotel said no vacancy, there were ways around that. She had the best suite in the place and it gave her the privacy she needed to find what she was looking for. She dug through her bag that contained what she needed for this business. “Now it’s time to find you.”

Bela set up what she needed. Once that was completed, she needed the image of the one she needed to find. She took out the picture she swiped from the client and opened it. It was a very good one. It showed the Winchester boys and they were flanking the target, the woman they called Angie.

Bela studied the image. Sure she had met their friend but she never got a good look at her. Studying her image, Bela mused to herself, “Very pretty face you have there. Good bone structure and a body to die for.”

Bela studied the image closely. The three of them were walking together and laughing together over something. It was amusing how the brothers flanked her. Bela could tell that they had a high regard for her even though she could tell that the woman could take care of herself. Once thing caught her interest however regarding Sam. She noticed the way how he was looking at the woman and it piqued her interest.

“Well, well, well. An interesting revelation and I wonder if you see it.”

Bela mused for a few more moments before making a huge circle around the woman. She set it in the middle of her set up and began on her appeal of asking the spirits to find her. She laid out the map of the country to see where the spirit would mark. She was a patient person especially when it came to acquisitions. The trick was to wait for the opportune moment.

The time it took for the spirit to find her allowed Bela to get a meal and a glass or two of the best wine. It also allowed her to get in touch with other clients since she was in the process of obtaining other acquisitions for them. The spirit indicated that it had found who she was looking via the usual methods. Bela went to peer over at the map. The location was a surprise to her since she suspected the target to be on the road somewhere. “That is interesting.”

Giving a shrug of her shoulder, Bela went to grab her phone. She dialed the number earlier and waited. When it was picked up she replied, “It’s me. I found her. We can leave tonight and be there first thing. Do you have something to provide a distraction?”

When she heard the response, she couldn’t help but smile. This was going to be an interesting chase. “No, that is perfect. Better to send it in ahead. It will keep our friend in place for the time being.”

****

It was hard being a morning person but when it came to being on a job or a potential job, Dean could make the effort. It had been rather strange to wake up without hearing one of Angela’s songs coming through the door. They were better than any alarm clock these crappy motels could come up with. Even Sam woke up when she sang her morning songs and not even with the full power of her voice.

To not hear it at all was really out of place for Dean. He had encouraged her to do it after the Streak case. After Westville, she seemed to be doing it more as if she were calming her own thoughts and he thought it to be a good thing too especially after what he saw when she and Sam killed the demons. Sam had the Colt and she had a knife that was not like the demon Ruby’s but it was effective.

Sam had been fast on the trigger but the knife throwing was lightning fast. Dean knew that Angela could have stopped since she had heard him. Her reflexes were that fast. No she followed through and killed the demon with that same cold and calculating look she had when she killed Jake Talley. Expressionless… like an empty void in her person. Sam was scary but she was something else and that look disappeared as soon as the deed was done.

After that, Dean had talked to Bobby mainly about Sam and asking if it was true what the demon said. He did wonder if it was true, that Sam was not the same he thought he knew. Of course demons were known to lie but he couldn’t help but wonder especially with Angela. He then asked Bobby, “What about Angie, Bobby? She died and came back. What if it is true?”

Bobby had replied, “You can’t base your thoughts on two incidents, Dean. Besides have you taken into account that she has seen more of the hunter’s life than you and Sam put together?”

“Bobby, you didn’t see the expressionless look on her face. When we fought over who failed Sam, she was in a really bad place and then when Sam came back… Maybe Sam was right in her needing to be with us. I can’t imagine what it would have been like if she was alone and everything happened. I do know though that without her, things would probably be worse.”

Dean looked over at his still sleeping brother as he finished getting dressed. He figured he might persuade Angela to grab coffee and maybe come up with a prank to use against Sam. He was about to leave when he noticed a set of keys that didn’t belong to him or Sam. Picking them up he realized that it was a motel key and it was next to a scrap of paper with her handwriting on it.

Dean stifled the groan that came. Ever since that kachina thing, he had been on the lookout for potential pranks in their room. He was doubly alert since she could make motel doors open without a key and without resorting to lock picking. It seemed that she had managed to get in while he and Sam were sleeping. At least she hadn’t done anything like draw on their faces but she could have done something else. There wasn’t much left to do except read the note.

_Dean,_

_Don’t ask me how I knew you would be the first one up. Must have something to do with the fact that a little birdie usually wakes you up in the morning. Anyway, I am leaving to go do that ‘Centurion’ thing that I mentioned before we left Brazil. Everything is set. I left you my room keys since the council is not known for sending people back to their original location. Who knows, I might end up in Wichita or something. Anyway, I’ll call when they are through with me or Bobby. Either way I’ll let you know where I am. If Sam asks, be convincing with the Centurion thing or just show him the note since it is where I’m at. He’s worse than Bobby at times. Thanks._

_-A_

Dean crumpled the note and put it into his pocket. He always wondered why she never signed her full name. Hell it had to look as art like as the rest of her handwriting, perhaps even better. He knew that penmanship was considered a necessity from her time. He actually studied a bit and learned that how a person signed their name was similar to the wax seals they used to use on scrolls and letters.

So Angela went to see the higher powers as she called them. She had explained to him in private that the formal approach was done in stages. The first appearance was to request a formal hearing. Few requests ever made it past the initial request. Most of the time was spent in appeals. She likened it to American bureaucracy and red tape. She had to make a request and if a hearing was granted, she presented her case not only to the council but to those that had the power to grant the request. From Dean’s understanding it was like a trial. Witnesses could be called to answer questions and they could come from either side and that was the scary part.

Dean was worried though. Angela had admitted that there were some members who didn’t like her overmuch since she had made it clear that she was not one to stand on pointless ceremony. She did say that she had been in their presence before and therefore knew the rules so to speak. Taking her key, he went to her room and found that everything was packed in her bags and waiting by the door. Even the bed was made which was a pointless gesture in his opinion but it was amusing since Sam was in the same habit.

Sighing, Dean knew what he had to do and grabbed Angela’s bags noticing that Absolution was missing. He figured that she had taken it with her. It made him feel better about the whole thing. At least she had a weapon on her person though she was just as deadly with her two bare hands. She didn’t need to put them in a fist to make the strike hurt.

He knew Sam was awake as soon as he opened the door with the last of the bags. He tried to sound normal, “Rise and shine, Sammy.”

“Not working, Dean.”

“Aw you’re just grumpy because Angie didn’t sing her little wake up call.”

“Is that why you are up early?”

“Bite me, bitch. I can be a morning person when I choose to be,” Dean replied in his usual defensive manner.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he got out of bed. It was surprising that Dean was up that early and before him. Usually he was the early riser and Angela often beat them both. He figured that Angela was either sleeping in or she decided to let them sleep in and wake them up with coffee. At least they were in a better mood than yesterday even though it cheered up slightly over dinner.

He went to grab a change of clothes for a shower when he noticed Dean holding the last of her stuff and asked, “Dean, what’s up with you taking Angie’s stuff? You aren’t trying to pull a prank on her?” Sam then spotted the bag that held the medical supplies and added, “You know that even you consider it sacrilege or something like that to mess with her medical supplies.”

Dean considered going with that lie that he was going to attempt a prank but then Sam pointed out the medical supply bag and he knew he couldn’t go through with that. He knew that it was just plain stupid and wrong to mess with medical supplies, especially with the stuff she had been teaching him.

He could go with the explanation that she had provided in her note and decided that was the best way to go. He replied, “I’m not trying a prank Sammy. Angie’s just not here and I don’t know when she’ll be back.”

“She’s gone? Why?”

The quickness to Sam’s reaction was to be expected in Dean’s mind. He still couldn’t believe that his little brother thought she had left them for good. Dean knew that Angela wouldn’t do that even though it would have been fun to exploit the situation and tease Sam mercilessly. However Dean kept in mind that Sam may still be having those dreams he had gotten before she joined up with them on a permanent basis and figured that it would have been cruel to do that to the kid. Angela would be sure to kick his ass over that.

Dean hastened to explain, “Relax Sammy. She didn’t ditch us for good. She wouldn’t do that anyway since she likes us. Why I don’t know but she likes us.”

Sam frowned at his brother’s demeanor and replied, “Okay then why do you have her stuff?”

“Don’t get your boxers in a twist, Samantha,” Dean retorted in good humor, “Angie just had to go somewhere. She left me a note saying something about some Centurion business.”

“Centurion business?”

Dean could tell that Sam had a little trouble believing that. It was true that Angela was not the very good little soldier when it came to giving reports. In fact she ignored them completely unless it was a serious matter. As she put it, it wasn’t that she disliked the order, she just preferred to do the job she had been doing before her semi affiliation with them and she had been doing fine long before she got involved.

Dean had to think fast and be really convincing since it seemed lately that Sam could see through any lie he gave though he believed Angela and she wasn’t even using the mojo she could do. He replied, “Yeah Sam. It’s one of those things that she wouldn’t turn down. Probably a friend needed help or something. She didn’t give too many details and she did say to keep her stuff for her.”

“You got the note?”

 _Damn Sam. You really are making sure aren’t you?_ Dean hoped that his fib would fly as he pulled the crumpled note out of his pocket. He unfurled it and held it out to Sam. “See, Centurion thing and she knew you were going to ask.”

Sam felt his cheeks go red. It wasn’t that he thought Dean was lying. He just wanted to be sure she hadn’t left them for good. It was the way how she talked last night when he joined her for a beer and some stargazing. She mentioned something along the lines of making the most of things and not taking life for granted. He didn’t know if she was rambling or not but he couldn’t help but wonder. Now he felt like he got caught with his pants down.

He mumbled, “Sorry Dean.”

“Hey I know Sam, but let’s face it: she’s not going to ditch us. We just gotta learn to share and be there when she asks for help. Come on. Let’s get going. She’ll call.”

****

Feeling the rain spilling on her face was a wonderful feeling. The ability to feel the pouring water was refreshing. Yet there was no sound of water pattering on the ground. There was the sound of smacking lips and the rain felt… warm?

Angela opened her eyes as she felt the warm moist tongue lap at her face. She took one smell and recognized the breath. “Aw Cerebus come on. I don’t need your version of a bath.”

Cerebus gave a slight whine as he stopped lapping at Angela’s face. He then bumped his mistress’ arm to show where he was since she was looking in the wrong direction. He gave another whine.

Angela sat up and looked around. She recognized Bobby’s salvage yard but which part was a complete mystery. She glanced in the direction of Cerebus when he nuzzled her arm and found that she couldn’t see the hell hound. At first panic set in but then she remembered. She remembered everything of her session with the council.

_“You wish to give up your vampire half just for consideration of a hearing?”_

_“Yes. It is a small price to pay for a chance to plead my case.”_

_“Then you shall have your request for consideration.”_

Angela knew that they had suppressed her vampire half. It was actually a surprising feat since it was a genetic thing. Then again this was the supernatural. She stood up and dusted herself off. She brushed her hand against Absolution and was glad that it was still on her. She had been afraid that he would leave her the moment she gave up that part of herself. At least it was some comfort along with Cerebus.

Looking in the direction of the hell hound, Angela said, “Well Cerebus, for all intents and purposes I am human. That means I can’t see you.”

Cerebus gave a slight whine. He had liked the fact that his mistress could see him. Now she couldn’t. Still he was loyal and he liked her no matter what. She gave him a chance at life. He would stick by her and protect her now that she was vulnerable.

Angela looked around. She knew which part of the salvage yard she was in and could navigate through them with ease. “Come on. Let’s go see Bobby. Boy is he going to be surprised.”

Angela started walking through the junkyard trying to be careful not to knock over anything. When she had her vampire abilities she would have jumped from pile to pile using her agility. Now she wasn’t about to risk it since she was more prone to serious injury now. That had her thinking back to the conversation she had with the boys about it taking more than a simple wrestling match to break her bones. That point seemed moot now since a wrestling match could break her bones if she wasn’t careful.

Making her way slowly around the bend, she came across the training circle she used to train. At least none of Jarvis’ or the Centurion’s trainees were around. She didn’t want to suffer the embarrassment of showing off only to have her ass kicked and not being able to shrug off injuries that easily for the time being. The less people that knew about this, the better.

She managed to make it to the house and went to the back door. It was stupid to knock but Bobby would know who it was if she did. She gave a good thump on the door and waited with Cerebus sitting at her feet. She waited three minutes and thumped again. When nothing sounded, Angela frowned and that was when she heard Cerebus growl low under his throat. At least her hearing hadn’t been affected. Slowly she gripped the handle and turned it trying hard to avoid making it squeak and opened it carefully.

It was slow work going through the house but Angela didn’t want to make too much noise. She slowly withdrew Absolution and held it ready as she motioned the hell hound to follow her quietly. She walked in the careful manner that she had learned from various teachers and she found that she could still walk without making a sound.

When she got to the area that was the study/living room, she paused. She could hear scuffling and what she recognized as Bobby struggling and grunting. She motioned with her fingers at Cerebus where to go. She waited until she was sure the hell hound had gone to where she directed him before peeking through the doors into the study.

Bobby was struggling against the iron grip of some person that looked like he could have been lifting weights or something. The guy was dressed in all black, the kind of outfit girls would drool over. The hair was raven black and Angela could make out that the fingernails were painted black. On the hand that was holding Bobby she saw a tattoo that was strange in its appearance. She wasn’t sure what it was but she did know that Bobby was in trouble.

Slowly she slid the sliding door open, thankful that she had managed to fix the rollers before she and the boys went on to Westville. She slid her frame in and moved to get into position. She managed to catch Bobby’s eye and beckoned him not to move.

“Where is Absolution?”

Angela froze. That person was after her and they were using Bobby to get to her. That didn’t sit right and the anger she felt rising threatened to boil over but she damped that down. She couldn’t put a risk on Bobby’s life. Not in her state.

“I don’t know ya idjit.”

“The scent was strongest here. It has not long since faded. Where is Absolution?”

“Go ask the hell mutt.”

The guy then released Bobby, sending him into a pile of his books. He then started to walk over to him when something struck his shoulder. He stopped and reached back and pulled out the hunting knife that had become embedded in his shoulder. He turned to look in the direction that it had come from and his eyes lighted on Angela. He stared for the longest time as he studied her until one word came out, “Absolution.”

Angela got a good look. The guy was muscular and could be considered handsome. However the eyes were a different story. They were coal black like a demon’s but Angela got the feeling that she wasn’t dealing with any old demon. She held up Absolution in a ready to strike position and replied, “Yes this is Absolution. Now before you suffer any more consequences, I suggest you leave.”

“Absolution. Must contain Absolution.”

Apparently it was a simple minded thing but it was fast and skilled. The guy took the knife and charged at Angela. She leapt back to dodge the swipe and countered with Absolution. This was like any other fencing match or duel she had participated in. She glanced at Bobby who was getting to his feet and looking for one of his spare shotguns that he kept all over the house.

“Must contain Absolution.”

Angela diverted her attention back to the guy that was coming after her. “Right.”

Leaping back, Angela brought the fight to the center of the room. It gave her the opportunity to throw in a few kicks and backhands with her good hand. She found though that the kicks were pretty effective. However the backhands and punches stung like hell. It was like when she had first trained in hitting the bamboo stalks to strengthen her hands. She didn’t grimace since that would give the guy ideas.

At one point, the guy kicked Absolution out of her hand and it clamored to the ground. That seemed to divert its attention and it went towards it saying, “Must contain Absolution.”

Angela had recovered from the punch he had given to her face and growled in response. She charged and out of habit gave her war cry as she flipped to deliver a hard kick to the guy’s backside. It was hard enough to send the guy careening out of the window with a loud crash. It was followed by a secondary crash as Cerebus jumped through the broken window and started growling his attack growl.

Angela bent over to pick up Absolution and walked towards the broken window to look out. She saw the guy or whatever he was looking in the direction of Cerebus. It was hard to tell the expression on the thing’s face but it was clear to Angela that he looked a little afraid. She held Absolution in her right and stood at the window and asked, “What do you want?”

The guy stood up and kept a wary eye on Cerebus. He then looked at Angela and replied, “Must contain Absolution.”

“Yes I know that. Why?”

The guy looked at Angela. The black eyes flickered as a he stood there. “Absolution must be contained.”

 _Apparently he is a single track mind._ Angela looked at the guy and then said, “Well you can’t have it. I suggest you leave before the hell mutt decides you’re a chew toy.”

To confirm what she said, Cerebus let out a growl bark and mocked a lunge at the guy. The response was the guy backing away. It really didn’t like the hell hound barking at it.  “Must contain Absolution. Master will have it one way or another.”

Angela raised her brow. It wasn’t the first time someone wanted her or the sword or both. That was the problem being declared a champion. She replied, “Not today.”

Then as if in retaliation, the guy sudden threw something. It was the knife that had been thrown at him and it was heading straight for Bobby. He grinned at the reaction; the only one and took off running through the yard.

Angela saw the knife and in reaction stuck her hand out and caught it on the blade. Following through she flung it to the ground where it buried itself deep into the floor. Another thing she would have to fix. She turned to look at Bobby and asked, “You all right?”

“I’m fine but what about your hand?”

“What?” Angela looked down and saw the blood dripping down. “Crap.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You did WHAT?”

“Like I said: I traded my vampire half for consideration in granting my request for a formal hearing,” Angela replied as she made sure the cut stopped bleeding as she tied it up with a bandage. After making sure the mysterious guy was gone, Bobby forced her to sit and he examined her injuries.

“First Dean does something stupid by making that crossroads deal and now you’ve gone and done something stupid ya idjit,” Bobby continued his rant.

It had been the start of a normal day… well as close to normal as a hunter’s day could be. Bobby had gotten up wondering if Angela had been able to give her request and began manning the phones as usual. Well he did have company with the hell mutt. Bobby wasn’t one to admit it but he liked having Cerebus around the place. The mutt guarded the place and in return Bobby fed him scraps from his meals.

Then after letting the mutt out to go on patrol, he got a visitor. It was a tall lightly tanned young man with raven dark hair with black sunglasses and dressed in black. He came asking for Absolution. That put Bobby on the defense and he denied it. He was going to shut the door when the door was pushed open and the guy rounded on him demanding for Absolution.

Bobby would have called Cerebus but he didn’t quite have the sound of the whistle correct and the mutt liked playing jokes when he tried. It didn’t matter much anyway. The guy had him in a choke hold and was demanding Absolution. Then the knock on the backdoor came. Bobby knew who that was. Only one person knocked even though she had a fairly permanent residence there.

He had wanted to warn her but the guy prevented it. Still she came and she fought like she always did. He noticed though that she had taken more calculations on where she struck the guy. The most impressive display was when she made her move and kicked the guy out the window. Granted that was an expense to fix and he knew that Angela was going to insist on doing it herself he still couldn’t help but be impressed.

Then the knife thing happened. Bobby had seen Angela play with the kitchen knives as well as an assortment of hunting knives on a wooden post in the back. She knew how to catch them and handle them without hurting herself. That combined with the fact that some cuts she had endured from the guy punching her in the face and cutting her with the knife hadn’t started fading with their usual speed had him suspicious. He cornered her and sat her down to treat the injuries. It was then that he asked about her petition and she spilled the beans.

“Bobby, I had to get a foot in the door.”

“That doesn’t mean that you go and trade in what ya are or rather who ya are.”

Angela looked at her hands folded on the table. She sighed, “Bobby, I had to. I told you before that I am not on the best of terms with everyone especially with those that have a certain amount of influence. I am just lucky that there are at least two on the council that like me and one of them has been accused of bias.”

“You mean the goddess Isis.”

“Yeah and the goddess Amateratsu,” Angela replied still not believing it fully.

Bobby couldn’t stay mad forever at Angela. She had warned him that she may have to make concessions just to get into the chamber and implied that at least one had a grudge against her simply because she was not into the formal red tape bull crap. He just didn’t think that she would go to the extremes. He asked, “How long?”

Angela knew what Bobby was asking and realized that it must be déjà vu or a really bad nightmare with him asking the same question to Dean. She could prolong it and try to be cute but she found that she didn’t have the heart to do that. Not to Bobby and not about something serious like this. She replied, “36 hours. They gave me 36 hours to live as a completely human hunter and they would consider my request for a hearing. I then appear before them and they would give me their decision.”

“I get the feeling that you came up with the terms. It sounds like you,” Bobby grumbled as he put away the medical supplies.

_You will have 36 hours. In that time you must carry on your duties as a hunter. Consider it a test on how far you are willing to go. Be forewarned though that your ability to heal will be taken away as well as the hardiness of your race. If you can survive 36 hours on nothing but the basics of your human side then you will have earned our consideration. However there is one stipulation that you must be willing to follow…_

It had been a generous offer. Even Angela knew that they could have just refused her right on the spot or they could have made it so that it would have been made permanent. That was certainly a consideration she was willing to do if the hearing had proven unsuccessful. Of course she would have to tell the boys about it and she could imagine the headache she would get.

“So you plan on hunting the thing that wants you or your sword?”

_You are to keep Absolution on your person at all times until the end of 36 hours._

That had been a strange stipulation but Angela figured that maybe they wanted to see if she could do the job they thought she was supposed do as a human versus her usual self. It wasn’t like Absolution could be stripped from her. Not from her understanding. It was all new and strange but she was willing to do it for Dean for his life and for Sam’s peace of mind.

Realizing that she had not been paying attention, Angela looked at the grizzled hunter and replied, “Well might as well. More likely it is me they are after since I am supposed to be Absolution. It would probably be a good idea if we got out of town for a few days since that whatever it is knows where here is.”

Bobby looked at Angela as she jumped up to go to the stack of books that miraculously stayed upright after the little fight. He shook his head slightly but he had the sense to realize that she needed to act as she normally did even if she couldn’t do the same things. She was just like the boys. The thought then occurred to him, “Have ya told the boys?”

Angela pulled out one of her books that maybe helpful and looked at the cover. “No and I’m not going to. It’s bad enough that Dean has an idea and Sam knows nothing but this is…”

“And you think that by keeping this from them is not going to hurt anybody?”

“I didn’t say that Bobby. Look what’s done is done. All I have to do is survive being normal like you for 36 hours and I think I can do that even with some super strong guy that would need a bulldozer to take him out on my tail.” Angela paused a moment. She wasn’t used to asking for help since she usually figured it out on her own. Still if this was what it meant to be human, she better get used to it. She looked at Bobby and asked, “Can you help me?”

Bobby sighed. He really was whipped when it came to anything regarding Angela. And Dean thought Sam was bad? It also occurred to him that she was asking for help rather than telling him that they both needed to get out of Dodge for a while as a means of acknowledging her new vamp free status. He replied, “Alright ya idjit but you better let Sam and Dean know that you’re at least okay. I don’t need them pestering me every five minutes.”

Angela smiled. “Deal.”

“So ya got some idea of where to go?”

“Well into town first for supplies and then I have a few places I know of. Maybe Ellen would like to join in?”

“Ya wanna involve Ellen?” Bobby chose his words carefully and added, “I know you’re feeling a little vulnerable now but don’t you think it is better to not broadcast it out there that you’re… human?”

Angela thought about it as she grabbed a few more books. She put them in a stack on the table. Maybe Bobby had a point. However Angela felt that Ellen would be a better choice than Jo at the moment. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the girl it was more of a reassurance as well as keeping this under wraps. She looked at Bobby and replied, “My point exactly Bobby. You and Ellen are not going to let that slip anytime soon whereas say Dean would let it slip and shove me under the bus to tell all to Sam.”

“Alright. We taking the mutt too?”

“Better safe than sorry.”

****

Bobby looked at the backseat where he knew the hell mutt was lounging. He couldn’t believe that Angela wanted to take the Camaro. They could have taken the Chevelle but she said that she wasn’t finished with it which was rather a weak reason. The main reason he was reluctant was because she had just raced the thing and people could recognize the car.

Bobby stood leaning against the car holding the cell phone he had taken out of his pocket. He knew she hadn’t called the boys and they were probably wondering what the hell she was doing. More likely she fibbed to them about some favor she owed someone or other. Well Dean would know where she had gone. She did say that Dean had some idea but knowing her she probably made it seem less than what it really was. It was part of that thing she did to spare people pain.

They had stopped to get supplies and Angela was trying to find out some information or other. He decided to cool his heels with the hell mutt and get gas. It was the least he could do on this trip to find out about the bastard that left a gaping hole in his window. What the hell. He dialed the first number on his speed dial.

_Bobby?_

“Hey Dean. Where you boys at?”

_Somewhere in the Midwest. Sam’s looking up a case but we were thinking of coming over for a few days._

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

_What you got company?_

Bobby heard the playful tone in Dean’s voice. That boy always had his mind in the gutter and he blamed Angela for that. Scowling he replied, “Sort of. Look I’m going to be out of town for a couple of days.”

_Sam and I can housesit. We haven’t really found anything and Angie is off doing her ‘Centurion thing’ for me._

There was an opportunity. Bobby could let the boys know that she was okay and make it seem like she asked him for his expertise on a mission or something. It was something he would really have to sell and sell it good. He replied, “Well she’s with me actually. She needed help on a job for that Centurion thing and asked me to come along.”

_So she’s back then? Did she say anything?_

“Just what I told ya Dean. She asked me for help on a job. Maybe it’s something specific and she’s not talking. You know how they are.”

_Maybe. I’ll tell Sam._

“Just make sure you don’t get him upset. I swear ever since that racing case…”

_I get it Bobby and I milk it for what it’s worth. We’ll be fine. We can watch the place and keep an eye out for a case._

It really couldn’t hurt but if that thing came back, then they could be in trouble. “It’s okay Dean you don’t have to but if you do, just be careful. Don’t do anything to have one of Angie’s traps come at ya.”

_I get it Bobby. She loves surprising us. Thanks. Oh and Bobby, watch out for her and make sure she doesn’t do anything extreme. I’m okay with it not working out. At least I know she tried._

Bobby couldn’t help but give a wry grin. He replied, “I’ll tell her. We’ll be back in a couple of days.”

_Don’t forget the speed dial._

“Shut up idjit.”

Bobby smiled as he listened to Dean’s chuckle as he hung up. He heard a whine and looked in the direction of the hell mutt. He asked, “What? I know she didn’t call him so why are you giving me that look… as if I could see it.”

Cerebus gave a slight whine. He then adjusted himself in the seat and gave a low moan. He gave another when Bobby reached in and gave him a pat. He knew the old hunter didn’t mean what he said. It was just the way he was.

Bobby sighed and put his phone away. He continued to pat the hell mutt taking care to make sure that it looked like he was adjusting something in the back seat. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to make it appear that he was loony. He kept glancing around getting the feeling that they were being watched. The hell mutt was rumbling as if he knew something was up too.

It was short lived however when Angela came out. She had nothing but a couple of bottles of water, one which she tossed at Bobby. Bobby figured out that she must have gotten what she came for and got in the car without saying anything. He did notice when Angela stopped and looked around. Maybe not all of her vamp senses were taken from her. That would be a plus. “Something up?”

Angela finished looking around. She had been having the uneasy feeling that she had been watched for some time. By who or what she didn’t have any idea. She was starting to regret that she had given up what she had taken for granted but she compensated by using her other senses. She gave one final look and replied, “I don’t know but the sooner we get to Ellen’s place, the better.” She started the car and took off.

****

Bela watched as the Camaro left the gas station with a roar of its engine. If she had been in the business of cars, she could probably have landed a big time commission. Then again she might have clients that would be interested in owning the vehicle that was driven by the Drifter who consequently was a Shadow Chaser.

It hadn’t been hard to get to Sioux Falls at the speeds she had been driving. It was interesting to find out that her contact’s little distraction was already there and wreaking havoc with Bobby Singer. She knew that hunter very well since he did sell her something extremely valuable for another one of her clients.

Once she herself got to Sioux Falls, she tailed them but was careful to maintain a distance that allowed herself to see her target but not be seen. She watched as they packed up and took off towards the town. It surprised her that they were treating this as a day trip or something like this. She was certain that the little distraction would at least have her call in Sam and Dean.

Bela paused to think about this move. The photo didn’t lie as to how close the three of them were. She employed a profiler who examined the photo. The profiler stated that the Winchester boys were close with the target. The close proximity of how they moved showed that they were the kind to watch her back and had an unexplainable sense of loyalty and probably over dependence on each other.

Dean’s relationship with the woman was a close one but it was of a nonsexual nature. Sam’s was considered an enigma. The protective stance indicated that he considered it either his duty or he had feelings for her but the look on his face showed that he either had no clue or he did and she didn’t. Bela was willing to bet that based upon the way both were stationed in the picture, they had something but they had no clue. It certainly was something to be exploited later.

Deciding that enough time had passed to allow her to give a decent tail, Bela pulled out of her hiding spot and took off in the direction the Camaro did. She got the feeling that her target was leading her away from the Winchester boys in some effort to protect them or there was something that she didn’t want them finding out. It would be interesting to find out and she had it planned perfectly how she was going to have her fun.

Suddenly her phone rang. Bela gave a slight smirk that mingled with annoyance as she put the phone on speaker. “What is it?”

_We didn’t get it._

“Well I think that is fairly obvious since the target is leaving where we found her,” Bela replied. The sarcasm came out rather sophisticated with her European accent.

_We can try again._

“Not at the moment. I don’t want a scene to be caused. Besides I think the target has had enough road chases for the time being.”

_My special pet is not a patient one._

“Well he better learn patience. Absolution is not someone you can pushover easily.” Bela became adamant over the phone. “From my understanding once she knows someone is on the trail, she becomes alert.” She frowned a little as she heard laughter over the phone and wondered what was going on. It sounded like a little girl laughing over the phone.

_Oh we know how she is. That’s what makes the game so much fun. You should know that Bela._

“I do know that. I organized it to be that way.”

_Don’t kid yourself. Still we will do what you want us to do so you can get your acquisition and get your money. We just get a little fun out of the whole thing._

Bela was going to say something but the phone hung up. She knew her contact tended to refer to herself in a royal ‘we’ way and she tolerated it. Now she got the feeling that she had a partner and they were really getting into this job that she was trying to do.

When she first contacted her and told her the name of the target, her contact squealed for joy on this. She said that she had something special that would definitely give Absolution a run for her money and give Bela the time she needed to get what she was after. She also happened to mention that Absolution had an interesting collection of items that would catch the interest of some of Bela’s more supernaturally inclined clients.

Bela was intrigued by the idea of maybe obtaining some of those items. However her main goal was to get Absolution. She would do that and if the opportunity arose, then she would take it. She was in the business for the money. She found what she was after, sold it and got paid and she was happy with that. She grinned as she gunned the engine to follow her target.

****

There was nothing but junk about. The piles of rusty things that the mortals called cars were hardly impressive and yet it was very organized. He thought that the owner of this place was very neat even if his junk wasn’t in terms of appearance. He looked around as he wandered the junkyard.

“Scent is fading. Absolution is long gone.”

He turned towards his partner. She looked bored with being here and he could hardly blame her. However, they had orders, or rather a request, and from a person that they both highly respected and he had known since he was a child. He replied, “Seraph, we have our orders.”

Seraph gave a slightly annoyed look at her partner. “And you always listen to Mommy don’t you Horus?”

Horus glared at his partner with that look that the Egyptians captured so well on the reliefs on their temples. He replied, “You serve Mother too Seraph as well as Amaterasu. We may be the guardians of the council but you and I both know the importance of Absolution.”

Seraph sighed. As usual Horus was right. He was his mother’s son and she was just like a few of her brethren that didn’t restrict themselves like those under their big brother. She was the emissary as was told to her when she was assigned to that position. As the centuries passed she developed some ideas and thought about the choices mortals and the higher powers and other gods and goddesses made. She knew.

Looking at Horus she replied, “As usual you are right Horus. Absolution is important to what is to come though I don’t like the circumstances.”

“I don’t either. Yet Absolution made the choice to do this.”

“I don’t understand why this mortal. You and both know that the mortal she fights for is not the one.”

Horus looked at Seraph and replied, “Absolution values all humanity even if they are what she calls a douchebag or whatever name she calls them. This mortal, this Dean Winchester is different. Mother said that it had to do with how he and his brother treat her.”

“I observed them earlier. I hardly call the way they wrestled a good thing.”

“Mother said it has to do with family. Absolution feels that but also feels that she is not worthy to voice it,” Horus shrugged his shoulders.  He looked in the direction of the house and scanned the area. “One of them was here. One of the mindless.”

Seraph looked in the direction of the house. She picked up on it too. “I sensed it too. It was here and now it is gone. I also sense one of the hell bitches.”

“Mother mentioned that Absolution has a new pet.”

Seraph looked at Horus who was surveying the scene with a calm air. She rather envied that ability but she also knew that he could fight. In this case though, they were to observe and under Isis and Amateratsu’s orders, they were to make sure that Absolution didn’t get into trouble. That seemed to be the case every time Absolution took on another job to save another mortal.

Horus looked around. He could surmise that Absolution left after dealing with the mindless one. Yet he was perplexed. The mindless didn’t operate alone. They had a master because their creation determined it. They were simple creatures bred to carry out their master’s orders. It took powerful magic to create one or at least the master had to have power at their disposal.

Witches and warlocks could create them and maintain them. Demons were another source. Other beings could do it but those were the likely culprits. It certainly was a fine time to go after Absolution since she was at her weakest. That was why Isis sent him and Seraph. He then said, “We have to find the master.”

“I agree but what of the humans that are coming here?”

“Split up.”

Seraph looked at Horus. They had their orders and what he was suggesting was barely toeing the line. Then again he knew his mother and how she felt about her favorite daughter. Absolution would want to make sure that they were safe even if she wasn’t able to do it herself. She looked at Horus and nodded. “I will go.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Angie I’m so glad that you’re all right. I heard that thing in Brazil, Indiana was a real bitch.”

“And how did you hear about that?” Angela gave a slight grin on her face as she greeted Ellen. She took a moment to look around the place. Much of the work still needed to be done but it was coming along nicely.

Ellen looked at Angela and said in her no nonsense voice, “You’re not the only one who has connections.” She then smiled and added, “Some detective named Remington gave me the info. He called about what to do about a particular situation and I gave him some advice. What he described, I figured it was you.”

“I had no idea you knew Remington. Small world,” Angela replied not really acknowledging that it was her in Brazil. “I met him when he was five. Saved his bacon and he grew up. I guess he never forgot.”

“Hard not to considering everything you’ve done for people you barely meet,” Ellen countered with a smile. “Well as you can see, the place still needs a little work but it is habitable.”

“Just as long as you’ve got whiskey from grumpy here,” Angela replied with a slight toss of her head and a grin in Bobby’s direction.

Ellen grinned at the scowl Bobby was giving and pulled out the good stuff she saved and poured three glasses. She leaned on the counter that was thankfully finished so there was plenty of room to work on. “Alright now you said that someone was after you. You have any idea of what they want?” She took a gulp of her whiskey.

Angela pulled up the case that carried Absolution, opened it and put it in front of Ellen. Her hand lingered on it as she glimpsed at the gleam the light produced. “Ellen, meet Absolution.”

“I ain’t that drunk yet to start addressing swords girl.”

Angela chuckled, “The sword’s name is Absolution but that is what some people know me as too. The thing that was at the house was looking for Absolution and I don’t know if it meant me or the sword or both but I do know is that he is one tough bastard and he doesn’t like Cerebus.”

“You still have that hell mutt?”

As if to confirm his presence, Cerebus let out a bark. He trotted over to Ellen and bumped her leg playfully. Ellen looked down at the ground and was glad that she couldn’t see what they looked like. “Damn, ya turned the thing into a harmless pooch.”

“Don’t let that fool ya Ellen. Cerebus has a nasty bite which makes me curious as to why the guy didn’t like him.” Angela leaned on the counter. She took a sip of the whiskey since she wasn’t sure how her body would react to it. She toyed with the glass as she thought about the whole thing. In her mind, in a sarcastic way, it was perfect timing since she virtually was helpless.

“Obvious conclusion is that whoever it was, it wasn’t human,” Ellen pointed out. “I guess the best thing we can do is start on the research though I think it would be better if we were at the house.”

“Not a good idea since we don’t know what the damn thing is and it could come back and we don’t have anything to defend against it with,” Bobby pointed out. “Besides, the ninja freak here decided kicking him out the window was a good thing.” He jabbed a finger at Angela.

“He left didn’t he?”

It was late in the afternoon when all three professed a need for food. Angela volunteered to go to the nearby town and pick up burgers. She left joking about lovebirds needing alone time and got a few growls and comments about being a cheeky brat from Bobby and it was mildly supported by Ellen. Once Angela was gone, Ellen took the opportunity to round in on Bobby, “Alright Bobby now don’t you be hiding anything from me.”

“What would I be hiding from ya Ellen?”

“Don’t play the innocent act with me. There’s something going on with Angie isn’t there?” Ellen looked at Bobby with an intent expression. It was one that she used when she wasn’t in the mood for bullshit.

Bobby tried to hold out against Ellen but the woman was stubborn. Once she made up her mind to find something out, she stayed on it until she had her answer. Whether or not it satisfied her was another story and one that Angela knew how play. He didn’t want to say anything but he figured Ellen must’ve picked up on a few things. He had to be sure though. He replied, “What do you mean? It’s Angie and you know how that is.”

“Please. If anything the whiskey was the big clue not to mention a cut that looked like it was an hour or so old.” Ellen downed the glass of whiskey that Angela had left half full. “Angie can down a glass without trouble and the cut to her eyebrow…”

Bobby groused about the whole thing. He wondered if Angela had planned it this way on purpose. He noticed that when she wanted someone to know something, she would create a situation so it could be revealed. Yet she had been adamant about not telling the boys and here she told him and now Ellen was demanding to know everything.

“Bobby, you tell me what’s going on now.”

Bobby growled as he replied, “Angie had some business with her Centurion friends…”

“Bobby.”

“She went to see a council of higher powers.”

“The thing about Dean’s deal?”

Bobby shot a look at Ellen. “How do you know that?”

Ellen replied with a slight shrug, “Angie and I talk more often than you or them boys see. She didn’t really come out and say it. I guessed and just followed the flow of the conversation. So what happened?”

Bobby looked down at the book he had been looking at before looking back up at Ellen. “Well I can tell ya she is more like a Winchester making pointless sacrifices.” He paused a moment before continuing, “Ellen, she gave up her vampire half. She’s completely human.”

It was a bit of a shock for Ellen to hear it but when Bobby started comparing Angela to the boys, she got the idea that the girl did something like that. It sounded foolish but she figured the girl must’ve had a good reason for agreeing to her current state. She asked, “What was the price?”

“Vamp half for consideration of a hearing. She gave it up for a consideration Ellen. It was like she was sure they were going to refuse her.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me Bobby. Angie believes in justice and fairness and dislikes the certain rules that seem to prevent it. Also most folks have never been big on a half breed as herself taking on a huge responsibility like that sword of hers.” Ellen fingered the pages of the tome she had been looking at. “I don’t approve but she was doing what she thought was right and whether or not she wants to admit it, she cares about those boys and not because of some promise she made.”

Bobby gave a slight nod. He knew that was a fact even though there were some things that Angela didn’t see yet though Dean sure got a kick out of exploiting the situation. “Ya got that one right I guess.”

“Is it temporary or permanent?”

“Angie said 36 hours.”

“So we have what until…?”

“My guess until noon tomorrow,” Bobby replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Until then she’s like you and me and susceptible to anything that humans normally get.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing we’re here to keep her out of trouble.”

“Wait a minute. You’re okay with this?” Bobby frowned as he looked at Ellen.

“Now hold on, I’m not saying that I approve but I understand. I don’t like it either that she hasn’t said anything to the boys but she has her reasons but I will respect that unless it becomes a problem. Bobby she’s not trying to pit us against each other.”

“I know that Ellen. Hell it’s been very effective when it comes to getting the boys to talk to each other…” Bobby happened to glance down at the tome he was looking through. His hand turned the page to reveal a picture that he definitely recognized. “I think I found something.”

Ellen peeked over to see what Bobby was looking at. The discussion about Angela could wait since now they were on the case. She saw the picture of some weird symbol. “You see something?”

Bobby pointed at the symbol. “This was on the hand of the bastard that decided to mess up my house.” He peered at the description. It was in a flowing script that was not Angela’s handwriting but it was the handwriting of someone that was elegant in script as well. The book belonged to Angela and it was very old, possibly as old as middle age stuff where everything was done by hand. He read the script, “According to this, the thing that bears this symbol is called a msimamiaji.”

“A what?”

“In English it means enforcer. These things are not known for their intelligence which explains why it kept saying that it needed to contain Absolution.”

“So more brawn than brains.”

“Yeah and according to this, the msimamiaji is actually controlled by someone else. The most common are witches and demons but apparently there are others.”

Ellen looked at the symbol and the writing as if that would make more information appear. “So that’s it then. Is there anything in there on how to kill the thing?”

Bobby looked at the pages when he was interrupted by someone saying, “Oh there is a way to kill the msimamiaji but it does take quite a bit of effort. Something that I think you two couldn’t do even if you tried.”

Bobby and Ellen looked up to see a woman and a guy standing there. She had blonde hair tightly wound in a knot at the nape of her neck and she was dressed in hip hugging pants, a tight shirt and a black leather jacket. There was a very faint scar on her cheek as if something either harmed her before she took over the meat suit or the faint possibility that she was sliced with something that could harm a demon. Her partner wore something similar and both were looking at the pair.

Ellen felt her defenses go up immediately and she could tell that Bobby was on alert too. These people weren’t hunters. She asked, “What do you want?”

“We are looking for Absolution of course.” The woman let her eyes flicker showing the white eyes underneath. Her partner’s eyes became inky black but he didn’t say or do anything else. He merely stood there.

Bobby stood up and held a shotgun up. At that moment, Ellen put a protective hand over the case that Angela used to carry Absolution. She had no idea that the sword wasn’t in the case and in fact had been switched out but she did know that if it was the sword or Angela, she was aiming to protect both. Bobby was the one that said, “Y’all better get on out of here before I start decorating the walls with your ass.”

“How about I kill you both and take it anyway since you can’t do anything with that.”

It was true since the Winchesters had the Colt. It was the same Colt that the demon Ruby helped him to fix. The only thing that Bobby was sure of that could kill whoever was Angela’s sword. He had seen her take down vampires, werewolves and a not to mention one of the seven deadly sins with that sword. He also knew that she had a collection of knives that did the same thing. He wished he had one of those thing s right now.

Bobby retorted, “It’ll still be a pain in your ass.”

The woman laughed. To Bobby it was annoying like a little girl laugh. She replied, “You are a funny old man. That’s probably why little sister hangs around you too often. Oh well since you won’t give me Absolution then we have to do this the hard way. Too bad I won’t see Sammy or Deanie’s faces when they get a surprise.”

Bobby was going to say something when someone said, “I think you know better than to do that.”

Bobby turned to see a woman that was vaguely similar to the goddess he had met two months earlier but this one was different. The woman was tall and tanned with medium golden brown hair and brown eyes. She had a look that was similar to Angela’s when she was extremely pissed at somebody for giving anybody she cared about a paper cut. He watched as the woman stepped beside him.

“Seraph,” the woman acknowledged.

The woman gave the merest hint of acknowledgement, “Lenya.”

****

Angela was starving and thought ruefully that there were some things that suppressing powers couldn’t do and one was the size of her appetite. If anything she felt as if her appetite increased. That was one thing that she and Dean had in common. However she was certain that if she were to pig out, she was going to make herself sick. It was going to be trial and error until noon the next day.

Ignoring the rumbling that she as sure everyone in the frigging diner could hear, she walked up to the counter and ordered three cheeseburgers, one with extra bacon. She couldn’t resist and ever since Dean accused her of not being manly enough to go for the big guns since she had a tendency to tell Sam to choose for her. She also ordered a slice of pie giving in to her love of pie and it kind of was comforting since she wasn’t with the boys.

The waitress at the counter looked at her with a wry eye as she paid for the food. Angela still smiled since she was used to that look. Not her fault that she was blessed or cursed with a body that was the envy of every woman. It was going to be quiet a while for the burgers so Angela lounged while letting the strap of the case on her shoulder slide down her arm.

“Mustn’t be overly healthy waiting for grease balls.”

Angela recognized the voice and it sounded close in her ear. She turned to see the one person that she hadn’t wanted to see for a long time. “At least it’s food Bela.”

Bela had to smile at the fact that Angela did remember her. Then again she had been told that Angela had a long memory especially when it came to things that hit close to home. She replied, “I have no doubt of that. So what brings you way out here?”

“I could ask you the same question. This is hardly your setting unless you happened to find some poor sod that has something valuable. Isn’t that the nature of your work?”

“Now you know that I have more sophisticated methods than what you are implying. Right now though I am curious. The question goes as to why you are out here in the middle of nowhere? You are alone or if you have company it certainly isn’t Sam or Dean.” Bela leaned in close so that she bumped against Angela. She barely touched the case that she was certain contained Absolution.

Angela didn’t answer right away since her food was ready. She lifted the strap so that it was on her shoulder taking care to actually give a mean bump to Bela as she grabbed her bag. She had a feeling Bela would follow her out of the diner and she wasn’t surprised after she put the bag of food in the car. She turned to look at Bela and leaning against the car she replied, “What makes you think that I am alone. It could be just a food run.”

Bela had to smile. The girl was good at avoiding giving a straight answer. She was like a few psychiatrists that she knew; always answering a question with a question. “Really? Somehow I don’t think that Dean would contemplate leaving his precious car behind.”

“Two cars are a necessity on this job.”

“Unless you are running from something.” Bela gave a coy look. That comment could be taken on several different levels. After what she had learned from the profiler, it was a sure bet that the literal running away wasn’t the same as the one that had yet to be acknowledged.

“I don’t run from anything,” Angela replied. “It’s a food run and we’re on a job. Now if you are done hounding me you two timing bitch, I would rather you leave so I can leave. Dean gets a little angry when he doesn’t get his pie on time.” She gave a wry grin to indicate that she wasn’t playing around.

“Well that really puts a damper on things for me. I was hoping to find out if you knew anything about a rare artifact that I wish to acquire.”

“You mean stealing it don’t you?”

“Stealing is such a harsh word don’t you think? I simply relieve the items from people that just don’t see the beauty of being in the market for such things.”

Angela sighed a little as she crossed her legs leaning on the car. “Somehow I’m not convinced considering that you hired two thugs to break into personal property to steal something that ultimately kills the person who happens to lose it.”

“Are you still sore about what happened to Sam?”

“What can I say, I dislike it immensely when someone I care about is threatened by anything supernatural or not.”

“If anything I should be sore at you. Those scratchers barely covered my losses.”

Angela gave a slight smile. That had been her finest moment. When she presented the original scratchers to Dean his face lit up after the disappointment. She admitted then and there that she did a bait and switch. She replied, “At least I was generous that time. I guess it was too much to hope that you would learn your lesson.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Angela pointed at the strap around Bela’s shoulder. She replied, “Take a look.”

Bela looked at Angela with a suspicious look as she opened the case that she had slipped Absolution into. Inside was a rather heavy stick in the shape of Absolution. It was the stick she had used when she switched cases with the original. How was that possible? She looked around inside her case to make sure she didn’t do anything to it.

“Looking for this?”

Bela looked up and saw Angela lifting her case in one hand and Absolution in the other. She had to ask, “How did you do that? The switch was perfect in the diner. You wouldn’t have known it was being done.”

“False compartment,” Angela explained. “You see that mindless douche that came to Bobby’s house kept saying something about containing Absolution. I figured it was either me or the sword or both so I took precautions. Plus I did notice how you were eyeballing the sword the last time we met and I know what a rarity a sword like Absolution is.”

“So you know that it’s a soul sword. Good for you.”

“I do have my moments,” Angela replied. “What I have to wonder is why Absolution? I can name at least two soul swords that haven’t been bonded. A much more valuable commodity for your end.” She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders to indicate that she didn’t really care if Bela responded to that or not.

Bela gave a stern smile. She was going to have to play rough with this one. Her contact gave her the keys to this thing so now she could control it how she wanted and when. Since the one of her usual tricks failed to work, she was going to have to get drastic with things. She replied, “Absolution is more valuable because of what it can do. It has the ability to slay almost anything, any monster you come across.”

“I’ll admit that is one of his talents,” Angela replied trying to be cute with her response. “Absolution is what he is and he relieves the burden of consequence and guilt. In essence, he issues forgiveness.”

“And I’m sure you know a thing or two about forgiveness?”

“Like I said I have my moments. Now since you seemed to have lost this round, I’ll let you go and you can go to wherever you go and lick your wounds and I’m sure that we’ll meet again,” Angela replied in that sweetened sarcasm she used when she was done playing around. She put the empty case into the car while still holding onto Absolution.

“I was hoping to avoid this but I see that the client was right.”

Angela paused. It was then she heard a second pair of footsteps. She stopped and turned around. Standing besides Bela was the guy that attacked Bobby earlier. Inwardly she cursed since she didn’t have Cerebus with her. She was going to have to fight this one on her own. Not taking her eyes off of her opponent, Angela replied, “And pray tell what did your client guess was right?”

Bela watched as Angela grew tense at the sight of her hunk of hired muscle. She had been told to be simple with the orders since it wasn’t that overly intelligent. However it would provide the muscle she needed to get the job down. It had Bela thinking that if it did a good job, then she might have the means to use the thing in other jobs when they proved to be difficult and maybe give Sam and Dean a little challenge along the way. She replied, “Oh he said something along the lines that you wouldn’t be too easy to fool and that drastic measures may have to be taken.”

Angela looked at the guy that had taken a step forward. He was still dressed in the same clothes as earlier and he was still wearing sunglasses even though the sun was fading fast. It was obvious that he knew that she didn’t have Cerebus and that could prove to be an advantage to him. Again she found herself thinking that this had been perfect timing since she was virtually defenseless except for her own mental acuities and what she knew of fighting techniques. She replied, “Well I’ve pickpocketed before and have hustled so I know when someone is trying to do it to me. So this is your way of getting what you want Bela?”

Bela smiled. There was no worry about fighting here since it was the back of the diner and few people were paying attention anyway. It would be quick and easy if Angela didn’t fight too hard. However Bela got the feeling that she was going to get a run for her money on this one. She replied, “I always get what I want and I get paid for it.”

“I pity you then.”

“I would save the pity for yourself since you are about to have a nice little bit of exercise and I will have Absolution.” Bela then motioned to the guy. “Bring Absolution to me.”

The guy repeated, “Must obtain Absolution.”

Angela held up her hands in a ready stance. She had Absolution pointed at the guy and watched as he advanced slowly. He clearly wasn’t afraid of getting cut. Most creatures were once they realized that she was holding Absolution close by. She began to circle the guy and he responded. “Come on big guy and show me what you got,” she muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

_1725, Caverns Somewhere in America_

The caverns were dark with plenty of shadows that one could hide in, if they decided to be sneaky with it. Three tunnels led into the main cavern, each with their own branch of darkness. Near the end though they were illuminated by a large pit fire that looked like it should have died hours ago but it was still going strong. Seated by the fire was an old man garbed in the traditional clothing of his people and he watched the two young warriors shadowing each other.

The older of the two warriors held a gleaming silver sword. The people had been curious of the sword since it seemed to react to those that tried to touch it. It had a different look when the children touched it, almost as if it were alive. The owner reacted in similar ways. With children the warrior always had a smile on her face and her genuine feelings showed. With the adults, it was carefully guarded and only let down if the warrior decided to trust them. The old man knew this and so far had been one of the few to break through that guard.

The younger of the two was the elder warrior’s rival, if it could be called that. He had tried everything he knew to show the strange warrior in a different light than the one that had been established by deeds done for the people. It didn’t quite work out that way and all that was shown to the people was a one sided rivalry. The old man could tell that the younger one’s antics didn’t get a rise out of the older one. He suspected that she had seen things that were far more serious.

It was a strange thing that a woman was a warrior but it was not an unfamiliar thing. There were stories that told of women warriors. There was one in particular about a woman warrior who rose up bearing the shining rod and together with two brothers she would stand against all the monsters in the world and drive to bring peace. He had heard that one in his youth and he thought that it had come to life when the woman warrior found her way into the tribe’s village.

She had denied ever being what they thought she was but the old man knew better. He could see beyond the denial down into the layers of pain and guilt. He watched as she moved and showed the younger warrior how to move even though the boy was stubborn. There was physical evidence already of injuries; bruises and cuts but she kept going. It was when the old man finally called a halt that both warriors stopped. It was a little bit delayed since they had been in the middle of an altercation that she had been showing and she got a clout to her forearm from the younger warrior’s spear.

She turned to look at the old man respectfully after nodding a job well done to the younger boy warrior. The old man watched as the younger one gave respect grudgingly. It was a funny thing this woman warrior did was that even when treated with contempt, she never gave it back but offered her forgiveness willingly. She gave with no thought of reward, as if serving a penance for something that she felt that could never be undone.

****

Angela raised her forearm to block the strike that the steroid loaded douche tried on her. She may not have the strength of her vampire half but she had the knowledge of what the masters had taught her. She could beat off this douche long enough to make an escape and get back to Bobby and Ellen.

Bela had been clear that she wanted Absolution so Angela was going to make it difficult and keep a firm grip on the blade. She would not let the two timing bitch have it.

_You must keep Absolution with you at all times._

Well one thing for certain was that her memory was as good as ever. Part of it was the mental exercises that she had grown up with and the other was the fact that she subconsciously did that memory game she had taught Clare and Clyde every time something important crossed her way and usually everything was so damned important.

Remembering that stipulation made Angela wonder if the higher powers knew that this was going to happen. Or it could have been like she initially thought and that was they wanted to see if she could carry out what she had been ‘chosen’ for as a human. She thought she could since she had known humans to have done great things. Seriously the doubt that gods and higher beings had was astounding at times.

Keeping the stipulation in mind, Angela went on the defensive and countered. She would block and then strike. She knew she wasn’t dealing with a normal human since she had thrown the knife in his back and it didn’t faze him a bit. The thing was his punches hurt like hell… well maybe not so much like hell. The road to hell maybe.

Angela dodged the swing of the piping that the guy managed to find and countered with a block by Absolution. Since her legs were the strongest, she used her kicks to the advantage. She could tell that they gave some damage since the guy bent over when she kicked him in the knee. The legs seemed the way to go and she didn’t even want to think about the possibility of a low blow or a below the belt maneuver.

She wasn’t invincible on the defense though. She got hit a couple of times and one punch sent her flying back. She was lucky that she didn’t hit the car or anything that could have caused a concussion or knock her out. She watched as the guy started approaching her, loping like a predator and then the most ridiculous thing happened. Her phone rang.

Angela knew who it was just by listening to the ringtone. She had set it again to Smoke on the Water so she could mess with Dean since his phone had the same ringtone. It was the most ridiculous in timing ever. The nice thing was that coincidentally she had her hands free set on and this could be seen as another challenge. Thing was that this was real and plus she really didn’t call the boys like she said she would. Activating the button and preparing for the next attack, she responded, “Smoke on Water.”

_And Bach at you too._

Angela let out a chuckle as she blocked a punch with her sword arm and gave a series of punches to the guy that sent him back a few steps. “Great artist. So what’s going on your end Dean?”

_Nothing much except house sitting for Bobby. You know one of the windows was broken. Were you practicing again?_

Angela jumped out of the way when a trash lid was thrown at her. “Not exactly.”

_I get it. One of those female things right?_

“Oh you’re on roll aren’t ya?”

_Yeah well we need it after the trip here. So how’s everything going with that thing? Samantha has been moping all day._

_I was not Dean._

_Yes you were._

Angela couldn’t help but give a wry smile. She could imagine the boys giving a wrestling match if it weren’t for the fact that Dean was on the phone, they probably would be wrestling. She blocked one of the guy’s punches and gave a kick to back him off. She was going to have to pace herself otherwise she would be exhausted by battle’s end.

_I called at a bad time Angie?_

“Um since when is there ever a good time?”

_Point taken but I hear noise. You getting into some fun without us?_

“Maybe.”

_Guess you need to relax after Bela._

_Dean._

_Shut up Samantha we already had that discussion. Anyway Angie, is there something going on? We got to Bobby’s and there was a broken window and then some guy comes in and tries to beat the crap out of us. Next thing we know some guy with a jacket with an eagle embroidered on it comes in and kicks the crap out of the guy._

Angela listened to Dean’s end as she took a punch to the chest and fell back to the ground. There was no winning this fight. She had to go now. She did a forward flip and got back to her feet. She noticed that Bela was wondering what the heck she was doing. She had to grin at that. She probably had never seen anyone talk and fight at the same time as if it were nothing.

Looking around, she saw something that would slow down the guy she was fighting down pretty good. She replied to Dean, “There might be and I’m peeved that they are bothering you.”

_So now you’re Hulking up and kicking ass._

Angela gave a short laugh as she moved into position. The guy had picked up his piping and started swinging. She blocked them as she moved to get into position. While she was still on the phone, she said to Bela, “You know that saying the bigger they are the harder they fall you two timing bitch?” With a deft move she lifted a crate with her foot and did a spinning kick that sent it into the chest of the guy and she followed through with a kick to his chest.

The guy flew into the dumpster and was down. Angela then pivoted and jumped into the Camaro and started the engine. She was already on the road by the time the guy got up. He stood up and was ready to go after her when Bela said, “Wait. We’ll have another chance to get Absolution. Right now we need to leave.” Something was bothering Bela. She would think about it later.

Meanwhile Angela was driving down the highway, being careful to stay within the speed limits. She finished her conversation with Dean, “Sorry about that. I had a little big problem.”

_I was wondering who you were talking to._

_Dean what’s going on? Is Angie in trouble?_

_Relax Samantha. She’s fine. Right Angie?_

Angela took a moment to glance at her arms and noticed the scrapes. She also felt the soreness in her muscles. She gave a slight toss of her head, “Yeah things are going well. Like I said I had a little big problem. So uh… what is this about someone showing up at Bobby’s?”

_Yeah some guy with a jacket with an eagle on it…_

_Is that Absolution? Tell me she is not harmed._

_Hey feather boy, I got the phone and am doing the talking… Hey!_

_Absolution, tell me you are you all right?_

_Give it back feather boy or I’ll…_

_Absolution, speak to me._

Angela realized that there had been a scuffle over the phone. Dean as usual let his impulsive nature get the better of him. She recognized the voice that took over the phone and realized that she would have to be firm and not give in to her impulses either. She said, “Horus, leave Dean alone. Give him back the phone.”

_As you wish._

_Thanks. Angie who is this guy?_

Angela gave a short laugh. “That would be Horus, the son of Isis and guardian of the higher powers.” She gave a sigh and explained, “Apparently someone is after Absolution and they already came by the house. I’m guessing they came back.”

_They kicked our asses even though Sam did pretty good with those moves you showed us. He tried using them on feather boy here and left a couple of marks. So you are doing okay, do you need any help?_

Angela thought about it. If she brought them into this, they were bound to notice a few things. That was something she didn’t want to deal with. Well at least Horus was there and he was probably sent by his mother to watch over her. She replied, “No. Bobby and I can handle it. He’s working on something right now. You and Sam just sit tight and relax. I’ll take care of it. You on speaker?”

_Now you are._

Angela cleared her throat. She hoped she could be heard over the engine of the car as she said, “Horus, you have done well in protecting my friends. I ask that you continue to do so until this business is over.”

_Absolution, I have orders to assist you…_

“And I assume that includes doing what I ask,” Angela replied. “You know how your mother is but I ask this for me. Please.”

_Yes. I will do as you ask. I will watch over your…_

_Friends, feather boy._

_Dean._

“Thank you Horus. Dean, be nice and maybe Horus will show you a few moves,” Angela replied. She had to laugh a little as Dean made a comment and said something about being nice. He also gave her a ‘be careful’ farewell along with Sam in the background before hanging up. As she finished the drive, she felt a sense of pride in spite of the soreness. It seemed that her pupils had remembered what she taught them.

What Dean told her also had her wondering how many of those turbo charged things there were. He hadn’t said it was a demon and she had been fighting on just now. What was going on here? She had to get back to Bobby and Ellen. If Sam and Dean were attacked, there was a possibility that they were attacked too. She gunned the engine.

****

“So you’re telling me that some goddess sent you?”

Seraph stood looking at the woman who was holding some sort of case in her arms like her life depended upon it. She held on to it even while she and the old man fought against the man demon and used it as a weapon. She couldn’t understand completely why Absolution tolerated these humans but she could see that they were loyal to her but them loyalty was probably not the right word to describe it. She replied, “I was ordered to assist Absolution.”

“Well you seem to have a good personality.”

“Ya can hardly expect it of someone who comes from a goddess,” Bobby said as he picked up the tome that he had found the symbol in. He was about to put it back on the table when he felt something against his neck.

“Show some respect for the goddess.”

Ellen started to get ready to swing the case at the stranger. Bobby held her off by waving her away. There was no reason for her to get hurt. They had both seen what Seraph could do and he’d be damned if he had Angela on his case for letting Ellen get hurt.

“Put down your sword Seraph.”

Seraph looked around and saw the one person besides the goddesses she would obey. She removed her blade from the old man’s neck and sheathed it. Even though she was in modern human clothes, she could still be dignified with her blade. She walked forward and gave a formal salute with her fist over her chest. “Absolution, I have come.”

Angela surveyed the scene. From the looks of things, it appeared that an epic battle had taken place. She was glad to see that Bobby and Ellen were relatively unharmed. She couldn’t say much about herself since she had scratches on her arms since she hadn’t worn a jacket and she had a couple of cuts on the face. She also had dirt smudges which didn’t add to her appearance but that could hardly be something to get excited over.

Angela looked at Seraph and thought that the goddess must have done some slick talking to convince the emissary of the big boys upstairs to play around with mortals. Well then again from what she understood, Seraph spent most of her life down here anyway, just isolated from humanity; in that protective bubble. She said, “Glad to see that you have your reflexes Seraph.”

“It seems that you still have yours.”

Angela raised a brow. She couldn’t believe the stoic guardian made a joke. Maybe the human world was rubbing off on her more than she thought. She replied, “Eh a little slower now but I’ll live. You all right Bobby? Ellen?”

“We’re good.”

“What happened?”

“Demons,” Bobby answered. “One male, one female. The girl seemed to be the leader. They said that they were after Absolution.”

“Lucky for us it wasn’t here,” Ellen replied finally letting go of the case. She had seen the sword in Angela’s hand the moment she walked in and figured that she must have made a switch somewhere down the line when no one was looking.

“I’ll say Ellen because the person who wanted it decided to ambush me when I was getting food. Which reminds me…” Angela dug into the bag that she had brought in. Finding what she was looked for, she gloated that it was relatively undamaged. “There. I thought it was a goner.”

Seraph watched as the two humans started laughing at Angela who was digging in for one of those plastic forks. She carried everything over to the table stating that the burgers were cold but edible and dug in on the pie. Humans were strange enough but Absolution’s behavior was baffling. She walked over closer and peered at the group that were enjoying their cold food. The one named Bobby asked, “So do ya know who is after ya?”

Angela looked up from her pie and replied, “Bela… and she wants Absolution the sword.”

Ellen chewed on her burger. She observed that Angela had placed her sword on the table they had been using for research and drinking and kept it close by. Normally it was considered bad manners to have a weapon at the table but in this line of work, it paid to be careful. She was curious though about the sword. “So what is so important about that sword besides it being able to kill just about anything?”

Seraph interrupted, “Absolution is a soul sword.”

“What?” Ellen looked at their companion.

Angela finished her bite and gave a slight look at Seraph and explained, “Absolution is a sword but then it isn’t.”

Bobby knew how hard it was to explain about this type of sword. He added in, “It’s a rare thing. It’s a sword with a soul in it. I’m not sure how that works but that’s how it is and theses soul swords have different properties. Absolution just happens to be one that kills just about anything supernatural. And I’m guessing that Bela has a client that wants it and they want it really badly especially if they sent a msimamiaji after ya.”

Seraph let out a slight hiss at the name of the mindless ones. She ignored the fact that two heads were turned in her direction and one just gave a sort of backwards glance before turning back to her slice of pie. Angela replied, “Is that what the turbo charged thing is called?”

Bobby replied, “Yeah. In English it is called an enforcer. They are…”

“Mindless beasts that only know one thing and that is to obey the hand that creates them.”

“Thank you for the colorful description Seraph. That certainly made my day in terms of my horrible timing,” Angela replied as she finished her pie slice. She really didn’t want the burger now but the pie was a sweet welcome. She could actually hear Dean making lewd comments and comparing her eating techniques with his. She could also see Sam blushing.

“One doesn’t expect Absolution to know everything when she makes her decisions like before the council.”

Angela shot a warning look but was forestalled by Ellen giving a tap to her hand to catch her eye. It was then she realized that Ellen knew about her little stipulation. She figured that Bobby spilled the beans but she could hardly blame the man for that. Ellen was hard to say no to once she made up her mind to find out something. She replied, “Tell me about it but it is still lousy.”

“Well,” Ellen began, “The way I see it is that we can either mope around here about things that have already been done or we figure out what the hell to do before the other side decides to come up with something to get Absolution.”

“That’s a plan. The sticking point is the enforcer.”

“Ya got that one right. Bastards are hard to kill,” Booby replied taking a shot of whiskey.

Seraph took the moment to interject, “The mindless ones are a product of their creator. Often times the weakness of the creator can be exploited.”

“The thing is we don’t know if it was Bela who conjured those things up or those demons that paid a visit here.” Bobby pulled up the tome and pointed at the page so Angela could read it, “It says that the most common folks that have enough juice to make these things are witches and demons but it seems that just about anybody could make them.”

“A human could make one but they would require assistance,” Seraph pointed out. She had recognized the handwriting in the tome and she wondered how this old man managed to get one of those texts. If anything that was a very old text and a very rare find outside the family’s personal collection.

“Which is why I am considering that Bela isn’t working on this alone,” Angela replied as she studied the tome. Someone mentioned demons were here and as far as she knew there was one that she could name off the top of her head that could do that… well conjure up more than one. She looked at Bobby and Ellen and asked, “You said there were demons here right?”

Bobby replied, “Yeah. The stuck up chick there called the female one Lenya.”

Angela did everything she could not to react to the fact that Lenya was involved. It had been nearly what six months since she last saw the hell bitch? Now Bela was in cahoots with her and that could only spell trouble. Lenya would play nice with a human only for so long before she got bored and rounded in on her favorite game: tormenting little sister. This was going to make things a little difficult. She replied, “Lenya would be the one. From what I know she’s higher up the pay grade than most demons we’ve encountered. Messing with Absolution would be a game for her.”

“What would Bela be doing messing with a demon?”

“That is something I would like to know,” Angela replied. At that moment her phone rang. Smoke on the Water could be heard loud and clear and she figured it was Dean calling to complain about Horus. She looked and recognized Sam’s number and frowned as she answered, “Sam?”

_That wasn’t nice having your hell mutt there but I think I would have quite a bit of fun with your pets here including the bird boy unless you surrender Absolution now._


	8. Chapter 8

Bela realized that she was going to have to get drastic if she was going to acquire Absolution for her client. She saw that already when Angela revealed her false bottom trick and refused to hand it over. So she sent the enforcer after her and the two had an interesting match.

Bela noticed that Angela was one to look for weak spots and exploit them if she couldn’t defeat her opponent in a fair manner. She used Absolution to good effect in wounding the enforcer but not making a dent on the creature’s stamina. Bela did have to admit that it was a little slow in its reaction times so it couldn’t recover as quickly as one would want.

What startled Bela the most was the phone conversation that occurred while they were fighting. Out of the blue this song ringtone starts playing right in the middle of the fight. Bela watched in surprise as Angela took out a headset, set it up and turned it on and proceeded to have a conversation. Bela figured it out that she was talking to one of the Winchester boys but that didn’t explain how the girl could keep her concentration while fighting off the enforcer.

The conversation carried on for a few minutes while Angela fought with her hands and feet. Occasionally she swung at the enforcer but she used Absolution more as a means to be something like those vulgar brass knuckles. It was effective since the pommel strikes must’ve affected the creature quite a bit.

It came to an end when Angela asked her if she knew the cliché of the bigger they are the harder they fall. Bela didn’t respond and she didn’t have to. She watched as Angela maneuvered her position to give her the greatest advantage and then did that move with the crate and sent the enforcer into the dumpster.

It was reaction to give chase but Bela knew that she was thwarted for now. She realized that she would have to do something that she never really considered doing. Pick-pocketing and stealing weren’t going to work on Angela. Bela underestimated her in that regard. That left the consideration of using the emotional against her. It was something her contact suggested in the first place and even offered and went to go shake down Angela’s companions in case she left Absolution with them.

Bela called off the chase and called her contact to have her meet her at the house that they were occupying. There was the possibility that Angela and her companions would run after this so they would have to be quick in their next step. She and the enforcer made it to the house in record time and she found out that her contact hadn’t been successful either since two people decided to get in on the fun and without permission.

“Who would have thought little sister would think ahead?”

Bela was used to the references her contact made to Angela. She didn’t get it and frankly she wasn’t going to ask. She replied, “I doubt she ever let Absolution out of her sight.”

“No she wouldn’t or she would leave it in the hands of trusted friends. It was why my other creation paid a visit to Bobby’s place. Imagine my surprise to find little sister’s two favorite hunters there.” Lenya gave a giggle or a chuckle. It was hard to tell when she truly got into the scheming mood. “Anyway my pet was having fun until some stranger shows up and nearly mortally wounds my pet.” She gave a slight pout. “It was a good thing he got out before anything serious could be done.”

“I hope you knew what you were doing going after the Winchesters like that,” Bela replied as she glanced at the other demon and the two enforcers.

“Oh little sister will probably come after me. She always does but then again she would come after anything that goes after those two. Oh little sister… I would have thought you learned from the game Uncle set up for you.”

Bela wasn’t sure where this was going and thought that they should get to the business that they were here to do. She replied, “It seems that the usual tricks won’t work.”

Lenya had turned to look at a collection of wine and went about the business of selecting the best one. “I told you that from the very beginning. Little sister learned from the best when it comes to pickpockets and thieves. If you want to get Absolution, you have to hit her where it will hurt the most. Or are you squeamish about that?”

“I am not squeamish. I am just nervous,” Bela admitted. She admitted that when she put people in the spot even if it was something bad like jail, she made sure they had a means of getting out and no lasting harm was made.

Lenya gave a laugh. She knew this human had done something before that would come to bite her in the ass literally. She had no doubt that when little sister got her head into the game with the human, she would find out things that were probably best left buried for a human psyche. She replied, “Don’t worry about the leverage part. You see the trick is to not necessarily have the physical body even though it does help in the long run. The trick is to make your opponent believe that you have something of value.” Lenya held up a cell phone that her enforcer had lifted earlier. “Behold Sammy Winchester’s cell phone.”

“So you’re just going to use the phone and make her believe you have them?” That sounded a bit better to Bela. Then she wouldn’t necessarily have people’s lives in her hands. She could do this, get the sword and take it to the buyer. Then this whole thing would be over.

“Yes and no.” Lenya replied as she wagged the phone a little bit. She then advanced towards Bela. “You see there is a reason that little sister is not with the Winchesters.”

Bela thought Lenya was crazy for trying to make something more out of this. This was supposed to be get in and get out. It hadn’t been that hard to plan out for the rabbit’s foot even with the Winchesters interfering. “Why bother with that? All we are supposed to do is get Absolution and that is the end of it.

Lenya looked at Bela and started laughing. “You really are small time for a human.”

“I am here to do a job and that is to get Absolution.”

“Little sister is Absolution silly human.” Lenya, while bored of playing nice with this human, rather liked her. Most of the lesser demons further down the pay grade had this thing about doing the usual to human but there were a few who appreciated using more sophisticated methods. Besides Lenya had an idea and she could kill two birds with one stone with this one. She looked at Bela and explained, “Absolution is the sword but it is also the wielder. They are one and the same though it has never been known as to hoe little sister would react if Absolution were taken from her.”

Bela had heard stranger things in her line of work but from what her client told her the sword was named Absolution. Here Lenya was telling her that they were the person and the sword. She figured it was probably one of those myth and legend things that often had people confused. It didn’t matter since she was after the sword. However she wasn’t liking where this was going. “Look we are here for the sword and that’s it.”

Lenya was growing tired of this human. There were so few in the world that weren’t reluctant to go all the way. She gave an exasperated sigh, “You want one you get both.”

“Just the sword.”

“Not a chance love.” Lenya flickered her eyes to show Bela just what she was getting herself into.

“Look I hired you…”

“You asked for a favor and you spent it. Now things are going to be done my way. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my pet there.” Lenya pointed at the enforcer.

Bela took a step back. This was not how it was supposed to be. “I asked for a favor but you haven’t delivered…”

“And whose fault is that love?” Lenya stepped forward and was in Bela’s face. “You had your chance.”

Bela was scared but she had means of getting out of situations. Besides the gun, she had something else that she managed to fish out. She glanced at the other demon and the two enforcers. They weren’t going to move unless Lenya said so and that meant she had to act fast. Her fingers were curled into a fist around it and she whipped it out with the intent to stab the bitch.

Lenya saw the movement and grabbed Bela’s wrist in a tight grip. She smiled, “You humans are all the same. Always fighting even when the situation is hopeless.” She then flung Bela away hard and it was evident when Bela smacked the wall.

Bela tried not to let the tears flow from being flung into the wall. Her head had hit a sharp corner and she was seeing stars. She had no idea that this person was a demon. Normally she stayed away from them especially after nearly ten years ago. She had the sense to realize that she was in trouble this time and she needed help. Maybe…

Bela looked at Lenya who was looking at her as if wondering what she was going to do next. She could take the chance and run but then the enforcers would be on her tail. The nice thing was that she could easily outrun them since they were a bit slow. The other choice was to stay and suck it up. In the end she would get Absolution but there was the possibility that the demon would get bored of her and kill her just for that.

Making her decision, Bela took off running towards her car. She was relieved when she wasn’t being followed as she started the engine and took off down the highway. She had a vague idea of where Angela was. Maybe she could help since she knew Lenya.

Lenya had the feeling that Bela would run. She had seen plenty of humans like her so it was no loss. When her partner and the two enforcers started after her, she said, “Let her go. She’ll get what she wants in the end. Right now we have work to do.”

Lenya pulled out the phone that her enforcer lifted from the youngest Winchester and looked at it. While it would be tempting to annoy little sister with just Sammy, it would be even more fun to let her think that she had them all. Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe she could take one but it would be the one that little sister wouldn’t see coming.

Looking at her enforcer and then at her minion, she barked an order. She waited a good while until she was sure that they were there before dialing. She listened to the music and grinned. Little sister always had a sense of humor when it came to her music. When it picked up she smiled when she heard that sweet familiar voice inquiring if it was Sammy Winchester. She then said, “That wasn’t nice having your hell mutt there but I think I would have quite a bit of fun with your pets here including the bird boy unless you surrender Absolution now.”

****

Dean looked at the guy that saved his and Sam’s asses and found that the guy hadn’t moved since Angela told him to babysit him and Sam. As much as he had wanted to retort that he and Sam could take care of themselves, he got the feeling that Angela knew something and she didn’t want them involved. He also got the feeling that she was hiding something from him but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He popped the cap on his beer and took a drink and watched the guy staring with his back turned on Sam.

The guy Horus was not the talkative type even when they asked who the hell he was. His answers were clipped and to the point. It was like talking to Angela when she was being hard on them in training sessions only this guy was a little less friendly. Dean stopped next to him on his way back to the study and asked, “Hey you thirsty?”

Horus didn’t look at the hunter. As far as he was concerned he had a duty and he aimed to keep to it. He didn’t appreciate the name that the shorter of the two gave him but he wouldn’t harm him. He was also disturbed by the looks that the taller one kept sending his way. It was a look that indicated the hunter knew him, maybe not personally but a feeling or something. It was disturbing and it took all of his mental discipline to not lash out at the boy.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked to where Sam was sitting still looking at the Horus guy with that perplexed frown he got. He handed his brother a beer and teased, “Damn, Sam. I didn’t know you were into guys.”

“Bite me, jerk,” Sam muttered as he looked away and took the beer Dean offered him. He had a sore jaw and a dozen sore spots all over his body but at least he was still alive and kicking as was Dean. Popping the cap off, he took a sip and returned to staring at Horus. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he was certain that the presence was familiar.

“Sam, the dude is seriously uncomfortable with you checking him out like that.”

“Something is familiar about him but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Oh that’s a relief and here I was thinking that you started swinging the other way when I wasn’t looking.” Dean grinned at his brother getting a kick out of teasing him. He knew Sam was straight as an arrow but the way his brother was looking at their babysitter, one could see why they would think otherwise.

Sam turned from his observations and gave the full blown bitch face at his brother. “Dean, mind out of the gutter. I’m being serious.”

“Fine so you’ve seen the guy before.”

“That’s the thing Dean. I haven’t but it feels like I may have or someone like him. I don’t know but I can’t explain it.”

“You really are getting paranoid now. Is this payback for earlier about Angie cause that shit ain’t funny.”

Sam sighed. How could he explain it to Dean? It was like one of those feelings that he got that something was supposed to be the way it was but he couldn’t explain it. It was something like when he had and still occasionally got those dreams about Angela and they were often mingled on occasion with a nightmare about Jess dying... Not that Dean knew about that. Yet it was different. It was like you’ve seen the person but didn’t see him. “No it’s not that. I can’t really explain it but I think it’s his presence. It’s familiar.”

“So you go for the strong and silent types?”

“Dean, focus.”

“Calm down, Sam. I’m just messing with ya but seriously, this thing you’re doing is bugging the shit out of him.”

“Well what am I supposed to do?”

“Go ask him. He doesn’t say much but he could give you an answer that even you might be able to solve college boy,” Dean smirked as he took another drink of his beer. He could see the scowl form on Sam’s face. He was just having too much fun with this and it soothed his ego when feather boy managed to snake his phone from him demanding to talk to Angela.

Sam looked back over at Horus who appeared to be ignoring them. He had to admit that the way Angela spoke to the guy over the phone, he seemed to not like the idea of being there with them. That had him wondering why she had him stay there anyway and he figured that whatever the Centurion wanted her to do was either dangerous or so secret that they were not considered ‘worthy.’ The funny thing was that she mentioned that she had Bobby with her. Why would she take Bobby as backup and not him and Dean?

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend Samantha?”

Sam was about ready to strangle Dean up until then. When Dean asked the question, he had it with the jokes. Like Angela did to him earlier, he grabbed Dean around the neck and put his brother into a choke hold after putting down his beer. “Dean, I wish you would stop with this crap.”

Dean knew he had really pushed Sam’s buttons the moment the arm closed around his neck. Sam was a very patient person but even he had his limits. Still he could rib his brother further. It could be his own version of training since Angela did explain how the opponents would be in tournament. Besides he could hand Sam’s ass anytime though he had yet to show that to their drill instructor. He put his hands around Sam’s arm to adjust the hold and replied, “I will when you stop providing the comedic relief, Sammy.”

Dean then maneuvered his limbs to wrap them around Sam’s torso and managed to grab him in a sort of bear hug. Gaining proper leverage, Dean flipped Sam over onto his back on the cleared floor. He bent over and looked down at his brother and said, “See Sammy, you provide good material even with the bitch face we all love.”

Sam looked up at Dean unaware that he was imitating to a degree what Angela did to him. He scowled and brought his leg up to kick Dean in the shoulder. He rolled over and was on his feet. He charged into a tackle and grabbed Dean who grabbed him and both struggled to get the upper hand. Sam got a grip on Dean and retorted, “Everything is always a joke to you.”

Sam managed to wrestle Dean to the ground and pin him. It was probably stupid and nonproductive but it made him feel better about the whole thing. It vaguely occurred to him though that she would be disappointed that he and Dean were fighting and he loosened his grip. It was a mistake though and Dean got a good grip on him and flipped him over on his back. Dean got on top of his brother and grinned as he said, “The joke’s on you then Sammy or better yet you are the joke.”

Dean had the feeling that Sam had a sudden thought about what Angela would be thinking if she thought they had been fighting over stupid stuff. That’s what loosened Sam’s grip and allowed him to gain the upper hand and flip Sam onto his backside.

Sam struggled under his brother’s grip. Then he remembered what he did earlier and brought his legs up and wrapped them around his brother. He pulled so that he and Dean fell over on their side, neither one of them letting go. Sam was the one to say, “We’re both a joke.”

Dean struggled under his brother’s grip and realized that unless he tapped out, Sam wasn’t going to let go and neither was he. He held on as Sam did and he muttered, “I guess that’s true in this contortionist act. You wanna let go, Sam?”

“Not unless you let go first.”

“Then I guess we’re gonna be this way for a long time.”

“Seems we got plenty of it.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he held on. Sam was going to be stubborn with this. What would Angela do in a situation like this? “How did Angie get out of this?”

Sam grinned. He replied, “Not telling. Give?”

Dean glanced around with his eyes. Horus had turned and had been watching them. If Dean wasn’t mistaken, the guy was amused by them. He looked back in the situation he was in and groaned out loud. He tapped on the floor. He was finally beat on a technicality. “Well I guess you had to win one sometime Sasquatch.” He rolled over and got to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked over at Horus and said, “Well I hoped you enjoyed the show.”

Horus had been studying the brothers. He could tell that they were close, closer than what he had seen between Seraph and her brothers. He figured it was a human thing but he had the idea that it was more than that. He could understand a little now why Absolution traveled with them. He replied, “I always love a good wrestling match.”

Sam had sat up and at the point couldn’t help but laugh. The whole thing seemed pointless now. It did feel good though that he got one up on his brother. Of course Dean would claim that it was a technicality but that didn’t matter. It was a victory and he could lord it over Dean like he did about the whole Wonderland dreaming when he was sick.

Dean picked up on the laughter and had no idea why Sam was laughing but it was infectious. He couldn’t help but join in. A glance at Horus told him that the guy wasn’t too much into expression. “It’s laughter feather boy. You should try it.”

“I’m sure that eventually even a guardian of the famous council of higher powers will understand that human expression.”

The three of them turned towards the voice. Sam felt his eyes widen in recognition. He hadn’t thought to come across her again. Meanwhile Dean looked at the newest arrival while trying to find some leverage to use. He did have a hunter’s knife tucked into his jacket pocket. There was the iron poker nearby but Sam would have to make a dive for it. He replied to the owner of the voice who was partially hidden in the shadows, “Yeah well he’s our expressionless feather boy and we like him how he is.”

“Dean.”

“Well, well, well. How is the life going for you Dean? And you Sammy learn anything new after that last fight?”

Sam had managed to get to his feet and stood near his brother. He couldn’t help but say it, “I can’t say that it’s nice to meet you again… Lenya.”

Horus at that time had withdrawn his sword and pointed it at the she demon. He was ready to defend the Winchesters just as he was ordered… no asked to. He twirled it and held it ready to fight. He didn’t say a word but he was ready to fight. His eyes were blazing with the fire of the warrior spirit from within.

Lenya gave a slight smile, “Stay your sword son of Isis. Even you wouldn’t be so brash as to put these two humans into harm’s way?” She gave a slight motion with her hand.

From the kitchen appeared her enforcers, one of them the one that attacked earlier. They were flanked by her demon minion. They didn’t have weapons but they were formidable in of themselves. The enforcers were royally tough to kill.

Lenya grinned as she turned back. She saw that Horus had lowered his blade. The boy was still a follower of mommy’s orders and probably of little sister as well. She knew that he would do what he could but even he couldn’t take on two enforcers and a demon. “There’s a good falcon son. Now Dean, Sam, there is something I want and you two to help me.”

“Like we would help you,” Sam spat. He remembered what the hell bitch did to him and it didn’t sit well that he was in the same room as she was.

“Oh you will, Sam,” Lenya replied as she gave a sly grin. “You both will otherwise something bad may happen to someone you know.”

Dean glared at the demon. Sam knew this demon and he was willing to bet that Angela did. What the demon wanted with them, he had no clue and he was sick and tired of dealing with them. He looked at Horus who still had his sword drawn but it was lowered. They were out manned and outgunned in this. He really hated doing this but…

“If you hurt Angie, I swear…”

“Sam,” Dean said his brother’s name in a calm voice as she glared at the demon. “What do you want?”

Lenya smiled. She knew that Dean would be the more cooperative especially after what happened to Uncle. “That’s a good Dean. Now what I want you to do is play a little game. Consider it good training for a future encounter. Both of your parts will help me get Absolution.” She then pulled out Sam’s cell phone and waved it in front of them. She dialed the number and waited until she heard the click of someone picking up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

_That wasn’t nice having your hell mutt there but I think I would have quite a bit of fun with your pets here including the bird boy unless you surrender Absolution now._

Angela gripped the phone tightly and controlled her voice. She replied, “Lenya leave them out of this.”

_Surrender Absolution and I will leave them alone._

“You know I can’t do that.” Angela glanced at her companions who were watching her. Seraph looked like she wanted to attack the phone since it was making her upset. Bobby and Ellen were more subdued in their expressions but the concern was etched on their faces. “I can’t surrender a blade that is bound to me.”

_Still spouting the same party line they gave you? You can do better than that little sister._

Angela gritted her teeth and hissed, “If you harm either one of them…”

_That would be a sight to see little sister since you’ve decided to hide from those closest to you. But you know what? I think I’ll be generous._

Angela huffed. She suspected that Lenya wanted to play a game and she found the opportunity possibly through Bela. Lenya was only ‘generous’ when she had the upper hand in something or she was manipulating the situation to her advantage. The possibility that Lenya had Sam and Dean was high since she had helped ‘abduct’ Dean before and she highly doubted that Dean remembered that who experience but Sam certainly did. She retorted, “The only time you are ever generous is when you want something or are fishing for something.”

_Aw… you can be so mean little sister. You have always doubted my intentions especially when I mean them. But you are right, I do want something and it’s Absolution… you know what I mean._

Angela knew then and there that Lenya was tormenting her with that name. It was the name people gave her because they believed in something that she thought was complete nonsense. She could take it as a joke every now and then and she calmly corrected people but this was bordering on the point where she felt what Seraph looked like. She replied, “What have you done to them Lenya and I’m not playing around.”

_You sound so sexy when you’re angry. As for Sammy and Deanie, I will give you two hours to come to a decision and I will call you again. By then if you don’t want to cooperate, you will find that I have other means of persuasion and not all of them are as generous as this. Talk to ya in two hours little sister._

If Angela wanted to say something, she was denied the opportunity. The phone hung up and all she could hear was the dial tone. She gripped the phone tightly and wanted to yell and throw the thing. She couldn’t lose her temper now though. She had to think. That was one thing going for her. She turned to look at her companions.

“Everything all right?”

Angela sighed and replied, “No Ellen. I think we’re in deeper trouble than I thought. I can’t believe Bela went to her.” She walked off and started pacing trying to figure out her next move while babbling about everything that had happened.

Ellen watched Angela and realized that the caller really agitated her and probably mentioned the boys. God knows how Angela reacted in those situations. She remembered when she almost put a bullet in her head and how Angela reacted. Whoever it was, Angela knew very well and was pushing at a sensitive point. She got up to stop Angela from pacing and asked, “Is it that one that has been bothering you for a long time, the one called Lenya?”

“Yes Ellen and that is very bad. Lenya would have played along with Bela for a while but she would have gotten bored. She would up the stakes to make it interesting.”

“So you can figure something out. You know the bitch better than anyone in this room save for the silent one over there.”

“I know but grr.” Angela put her fists to her forehead as she growled in frustration. “She wants Absolution and not the sword one, both of us. The thing is she will play this like a game.”

“Well then let’s sit and figure out this game.”

“I might be able to help you with that,” a voice sounded.

Angela peered around Ellen to find a person that she didn’t really want to see at the moment. Not after the earlier incident. She replied, “You came crawling to me for help since you bit off more than you could chew Bela?” She moved towards Bela who was standing in the doorway. “You would have to do a good job selling your plight to me since your escape earlier hardly improved my opinion of you.”

Bela stood in the doorway of the building. She could tell that it was going to be a bar of some sort given the general look of the place. She had looked into everything about her target before getting down to business and managed to come up with this place. Given the fact that her target was a hunter, Bela found it hard to believe that the target had the money to have a place built. She couldn’t find anything else and concluded that somebody had a little secret and was awfully good at hiding it.

Right now though she had someone scowling at her and she could understand the reason for it. She replied, “Look I know that you aren’t going to warm up to me since I did try to take that pretty little letter opener from you but I do need your help.”

Seraph started to move towards Bela but was stayed by Angela making a waving motion. Angela stepped forward and said, “You know the funny thing is that I believe you do need help but I find myself disinclined to give it to you.”

“If this is about shooting Sam…”

“Not even an issue here Bela,” Angela replied though she was still a bit sore on that. She did get even though with the scratchers but any sane person would have said that the odds were not even close to being even. “It’s more about what you do in general.”

“I can understand that you’re angry…”

“Angry doesn’t begin to describe it, sister,” Angela interrupted. “So maybe you can cut to the chase and answer why you are in cahoots with probably one of the biggest badass hell bitch of the year? Because frankly I would think you to be smarter than that.”

Bela took a moment to study Angela. It was plainly visible that the anger was not just angry but more of a white hot rage that was boiling underneath. At what, Bela could only guess but she had the feeling that it a combination of things and one of them being her associating with a demon but not any demon… that demon. She replied, “I didn’t know that my contact was a demon.”

Angela gave Bela a look that said she clearly didn’t believe her. She crossed her arms across her chest and replied, “Lenya’s a show boat. She’s people to know who she is even when she is playing with them.”

“I didn’t know. I thought it was an eccentric client who had a knack for finding what I needed. A good contact and nothing more.” Bela knew that she couldn’t fake sincerity this time like she could with Dean or anybody else. This one saw right through her from the beginning and was not going to give so easily. “All I wanted was the sword and I was told that it would be difficult to get it from you so I needed something.”

Angela studied Bela. She had sensed something was off about her the moment that they met over the stupid rabbit’s foot. It was off but familiar and she had trouble putting her finger on it even with her abilities at their full potential. She didn’t like Bela over much and that wasn’t because she had hurt Sam. That was minuscule. It had to do with something much deeper and more with the nature of the girl. Yet she could also sense sincerity that was true sincerity.

Angela listened to Bela explain herself and she replied, “And you thought this contact could help you ease that? An enforcer?”

“I had heard of your reputation. I figured you would need a challenge and it would be a distraction.” Bela was growing nervous under the stare of Angela. There was no emotion except for a calm demeanor that brought an icy chill to her spine. She hadn’t made a move towards her so Bela thought it somewhat safe to assume that she wasn’t going to be at the mercy of that sword. “My contact said that an enforcer would provide a suitable challenge.”

“Enforcers are formidable from my understanding.”

Bela realized that it was just polite conversation. She thought that her fate was already decided and that she was just listening out of politeness. “I had no idea that my contact would do this. I swear. Please you have to help.”

Angela turned around to think a little. She could feel Ellen’s and Bobby’s eyes on her, waiting for her decision. She knew that they wanted her to say yes and probably she should. Yet Bela got into this mess and she should be the one to get out of it. Angela was willing to help people but…

“Please. You are the only one who could stop them,” Bela continued. She then played the card that she knew would gain Angela’s cooperation. “You would do it to help them. Sam. Dean.”

Angela gave a slight smile. She knew that Bela would play that card. She could admit that the boys were a major weakness for her. If Bela knew this besides Ellen and Bobby, then there was a sure bet that the bad guys knew it too. Lenya would most certainly know. She remembered her reaction when Lenya implied her capturing them.

Angela glanced at Ellen and Bobby. They were both giving her the look that said she was to say yes since it was Sam and Dean and they didn’t care if she had to work with a demon. She was going to say yes anyway. She just wanted to make Bela squirm a little. She pivoted to face Bela again and said, “I don’t deny that you are telling the truth about your escapade here. Lenya is the queen of deception.” Angela sighed, “I will help you.”

“Thank you…”

“It doesn’t mean that I’m going to start warming up to you,” Angela interrupted. “This is because your mistake affected more than me.” She then abruptly turned and headed towards the back. She knew this place inside and out since she was specific. There was one place she could go to think this through.

“Where are you going?”

“I got less than two hours to come up with something,” Angela replied still walking, “I need the time to think. Bela try not to lift anything.”

Bobby watched Angela leave still clutching her sword. The girl hadn’t let the thing go ever since she came back and her hand looked red as if she had been keeping a death grip on it. Her reaction to the phone call had him guessing that someone had been messing with the boys and then Bela showing up. Bobby really couldn’t blame her for being pissed with Bela but that cool deliberation she had assumed; it had him worried.

He seriously thought she was going to say no to Bela. It occurred to him that Angela wouldn’t leave the boys hanging out to dry but that moment he had some doubts. He watched her leave with her wayward warning and asked Ellen, “Where is she going?”

Ellen watched Angela leave. She knew the girl didn’t mean to be rude but when a task was set before her, she set her mind to it and didn’t stop until she had something to work with. She knew where she was going. Even with all the construction around, she knew. She replied, “Going to the one place were great plans come together.” She looked at Bobby and explained, “Out in the back.”

****

“You know that was a pretty cool display in there. It makes me wonder why you never give that look to me.”

Angela sighed before looking up at the guest in her thinking area. She replied, “Because the look I give you Ruby is one that is extreme dislike. You might call it hate.”

Ruby looked at Angela. It had been a long time, a very long time since that day when Angela sent her deep into the pit. That had been a fight to remember and that was when she saw what everyone was talking about. She saw Absolution. “Aw still sore about that one little fight we had?”

Angela leaned against the wall of the building and looked at Ruby head on. “Sore? I still have the mark you left behind. Never thought that a witch could pack a punch like you bitch.”

“Yeah well I was under orders.” Ruby gave a slight toss of her head, the blonde locks tossing in a limp full way. “I knew who you were and so did my boss.”

Angela gave a slight huff. “So it was just another one of those tests. Typical. I can never seem to be rid of you bastards.”

Ruby became indignant, “Hey I didn’t want to do it. Believe it or not I am neither an idiot nor stupid enough to go up against the one chosen to go after my kind.” Ruby crossed her arms as she paced.

Ruby had come when she heard the rumors. Of course she could have ignored them since rumors have that pesky habit of not being true. However there was an ironclad rule that she had been told to adhere to and that was to not let anything drastic happen to Absolution. The reason for it varied but the common thing between them was that something bad would happen to everybody. Even she had a healthy fear and respect for her.

That business with Azazel and the resulting effect… it could even be felt in hell. That much Ruby could garner especially the look on the seven deadly sins when she jumped in to save Sam’s bacon. They had gone running from Absolution. Ruby couldn’t understand it but it was part of the plan.

“I’m kind of surprised that you haven’t run from me yet. I could kill you where you stand now,” Angela was saying as she motioned with her sword hand. She watched as Absolution gleamed in the light provided by the lame ass back porch light. She was certain that he was debating the issue as well given the reflecting.

“So why don’t you? It’s not like anything is stopping you.” It was a bold statement and could be taken as a dare. Ruby was certain that Absolution could kill her. That is if she chose to and the blade was just the thing to do it.

“You’re right. Nothing is stopping me from doing it.” Angela shrugged her shoulders. She held Absolution tightly in her hand not willing to let it go. It was true that she could kill Ruby and be done with it but she wouldn’t. She had her reasons. “The thing is Ruby, is that you are at the bottom of my list of things to do.”

“Right. The top of your list would be Dean’s deal.” At the look Angela gave her, Ruby scoffed, “Come on you can’t be that shocked. Most anybody on my side of the tracks knows that you are after the king of the crossroads. A few things are about to slip through the walls of secrecy.”

Angela wasn’t too surprised at the mentioning of Dean’s deal. In fact she had been expecting it as the first thing out of the hell bitch’s mouth. She replied, “Oh it’s not that hot cheeks. I know your kind can’t help but gossip. It’s like our side of the tracks.”

“Big talk coming from someone who lives smack dab in the middle and repulsed by both.”

Angela gave a polite smile, the kind that she reserved for people like Bela. “So is this the part where you give me the same song and dance you gave Sam. The string of hope in breaking the deal?”

“At least I let him in whereas you just push him away. You can’t protect Sam from the inevitable. You can’t protect him forever.”

Angela didn’t change her expression. She knew that Ruby was right. She couldn’t protect them forever but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t try. There was no distance she couldn’t or wouldn’t go for either of them and it was strange that she should feel this way after knowing them and being with them for such a short time. She looked at Ruby and replied, “You’re right I can’t but then I wouldn’t have my humanity if I didn’t.”

“A waste of time considering the bigger picture. There’s a war to be fought.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Angela moved away from the wall of the building. She walked past Ruby doing what was surely a rookie mistake. She turned her back on her enemy. She couldn’t explain it but she could sense that Ruby wouldn’t try anything. IF anything she picked up on the fear the demon had of her. Fear of what, she couldn’t say. She looked out into the darkness. “A project in the works but right now I have other concerns such as figuring out Lenya’s game before she gives it to me.”

“And where did that get you with Azazel?”

Angela turned to look at Ruby for a split moment before turning to contemplate in the darkness. She could laugh at herself and the fact that she was a creature born of light and dark and she preferred the darkness even after giving up that half for 36 hours. She had her greatest plans come to fruit in the dark. Ruby’s goading about the past was somewhat of a good motivator even though it was painful in some ways.

Ruby was disappointed that Angela didn’t respond but she had to hand it to Absolution. She knew how to stay focused even when she was under pressure. She rather appreciated the reserve she got when she saw Absolution again in Sam’s room. Still it was rather boring just waiting. She could just offer help like she would with Sam but Absolution wouldn’t accept it like that. So she might as well get her kicks out of this waiting. “Let’s see. Azazel brings you to his playground and forces you to get to Sam. You could have just ignored all the helpless humans and then you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Well I guess you could blame it on my sense of humanity.”

“You talk of humanity as if it were a precious thing.”

“For me maybe. I don’t know about you.” Angela thought about Lenya’s intentions as she said it.

Lenya was much more like Azazel. She cooked up elaborate plans or games that were designed to torture. The torture was not the physical kind though that was a bonus. No Lenya loved to play with the established beliefs of people and twist them. She made ironclad faith become shattered like glass; turned friend against friend and trust is broken.

Angela also knew that Lenya loved pressure points. She used weaknesses against her playthings. Lenya’s style was to use the weakness and have that play a game of survival but nothing too serious. That game would be designed to put them through the test she wanted them to do. That was the pressure point for the true target. The trick was to watch them suffer and fuel that anger and desire and in the end the true target gets ensnared in the game.

That brought back bad memories of Cold Oak. That though was designed to bring out her potential in her powers as well as find Azazel’s golden kid. Azazel succeeded on that account since she had been slowly rebuilding her gates in her mind as she practiced in between training, cases and her search for a means to break Dean’s deal. It vaguely occurred to her that she could use her powers but she wasn’t sure if she still had access to them. She sighed as the plans she came up with dissolved.

he was so used to taking into account her abilities. Now that she was human, she had no idea if she could even touch her powers. It could be that they were a part of her vampire half though she had heard of humans with certain abilities. They were gifts from the Creator.

“Seems to me the great tactician is stuck.” Ruby looked at Angela. She could tell that something was troubling the great Absolution. She hadn’t let go of the blade since she came to this place. “Now it couldn’t be something that bothers you now?”

“Nothing to worry your pretty demon head about.”

“You know I’ve noticed you’ve never once tried using your powers and there is something different about you.”

Angela narrowed her eyes. She knew what Ruby was getting at. She wasn’t going to say anything though but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to control all her reactions especially if she guessed correctly.

“There you see normally I would see those glowing orbs right about now.”

“I do so when it pleases me.”

Ruby gave a slight smile. Absolution was so much like Dean with the bravado and she was like Sam with that gentle caring nature of hers. She would do anything to help them both. Ruby replied, “If you could. Now that could possibly be because you gave up your greatest asset for Dean now?”

“You’re insane.”

“No I see the truth. You gave up your only weapon and now you are reaping the consequences. Just like Daddy and Dean Winchester. I don’t even know why I bother coming around like this. I must be out of my mind.”

“Maybe so since I’m reaping unexpected consequences. Timing is often lousy in cases like these,” Angela retorted. “Besides I have until noon tomorrow like this.”

“And by then Lenya would have turned Sam and Dean into piles of rotting meat. What good will that do?”

Angela thought about it. Lenya had no idea about what she did. She could use that to her advantage. She did know a thing or two about using the environment to help her out. That was what she had been teaching the boys when she started training them. The thing was she needed a good back up plan as well. She glanced over at Ruby and slowly a plan came to form. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this but she had done worse.

Ruby noticed that Angela had stopped playing around with whatever she was doing; what she called thinking. She wasn’t sure if she liked the look that she was giving her. In fact Ruby preferred the glowing orbs and protruding fangs. She looked at Angela and frowned, “What?”

Angela paused a moment. This idea she had would probably put her in a place that bordered Dean’s good graces and his bad graces. This was like making a deal with the devil or something else like that. Funny thing was that she had done something like that before. That is if you count being tricked to set Azazel free. It really was a fine line when it came to things like this.

_You always did take it upon your shoulders and make the difficult decisions just so that others don’t. All from your love of others._

Angela gave a slight toss of her head. She always did make the difficult decisions, taking that burden from them so they didn’t have to. Thing was she always tried to go with the best case scenario and she knew that Sam and Dean knew that even though they would jump on her later for it. She gave a sigh not quite believing that she was going to do this. She looked Ruby in the eye and said, “I need your knife.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean looked around the area where he was. It was round with only one way in and one way out. There didn’t seem to be a ceiling and the walls didn’t look too high. He touched the walls and found that they were too smooth to scale with his bare hands. He went towards the door and found himself jumping back as a door like those in a prison came slamming shut. What the hell?

“Very nice isn’t it Deanie?”

Dean turned to look at the bitch that brought him and Sam to this place. That Horus guy could have taken her out along with her henchmen but he didn’t. Dean didn’t move either since the bitch implied that she could hurt Angela. Like that would happen but it did cause him to pause and Sam nearly went crazy. Dean made the choice to say that they would go with her. Now he was separated from Sam and feather boy and he had no idea what to do.

“What’s the matter Deanie? The caged bird can’t sing?”

Dean looked at Lenya who was peering back at him through the bars. He replied, “The bird doesn’t do much singing when it’s threatened.”

Lenya smiled and gave a slight giggle. “Oh Deanie.” She made a motion and the bars opened to let her in. She advanced towards Dean as he took a step back for every one she took forward. “That’s a good boy. We can’t have the little birdie fly away before the fun starts.”

Dean studied the demon before retorting, “The bird will fly anyway. Now where is my brother you ugly bitch?”

Lenya wasn’t perturbed by Dean’s lack of manners. She smiled, “All in good time Dean. You just have to play a little game and if your brother is smart as he is skilled, you will see him. All you have to do is just stay here.”

Dean looked at the demon in suspicion. He hadn’t failed to notice the look of recognition that struck Sam’s face when she showed up at Bobby’s. He never really asked Sam for all the details concerning that fight and he never really saw what happened there.  Still he was willing to bet that the experience wasn’t a good one. It made him wish he asked Sam about that but it hit too close to home in regards to the events that followed. Even though that was settled, it still bothered him. “That seems too easy bitch. What is it you really want?”

Lenya smiled as she touched Dean’s cheek. She was amused when he pulled away in disgust and gave a short chuckle of laughter. This was going to be a fun game. She would really see what it was about the Winchesters that had little sister willing to do anything. She replied, “What I want? I want Absolution.”

“You want her sword? The same one that gave you that nice little souvenir?” Dean pointed at the slight scar that he noticed on the demon’s face. It was a wild guess but he was willing to bet that Absolution could leave lasting marks on the things that it cut.

Lenya touched where the blade cut her as she did whenever it was mentioned but it also made her angry. She pushed Dean hard into the wall and using her powers she suspended him. She knew he was feeling like he had been tied to a board. She walked up to him and touched his cheek before grabbing his chin. “You fool. Absolution is not just a sword.”

Dean grunted as he felt his body being constricted. He glared at the demon. “Yeah I kind of got the idea about the sword.”

Lenya laughed out loud. “But you really don’t get it do you?” Seeing the confused look on Dean’s face she laughed again. “It seems like you don’t but I won’t spoil the surprise from little sister. So about this little game: all you have to do is stay here and watch.” Lenya made a motion and two monitors appeared in the wall. One showed a split screen and the other was a full screen.

On the split screen Dean saw the feather boy looking around. It appeared that he was in a cage of some sort. The other image he saw Sam who was looking around just as confused and flanked by the short guy that stood behind the two big guys that packed a punch. His brother was glaring but at least he wasn’t trying anything foolish. Dean looked at Lenya and asked, “Why do I have to watch?”

Lenya chuckled, “You see Dean this little game that you and Sam are playing is merely the motivation for my dear little sister.” She walked through the door and released Dean. She smiled when she heard the grunt and the muffled cursing. “Just stay put there Dean. You will surely enjoy the show. I know the Minotaurs will.”

“What?”

Lenya didn’t answer Dean but instead pulled out Sam’s cell phone. “It is easy to imply the most horrible of things when one has something that has a value different than riches.” She moved it so that Dean could see while she dialed the number she had dialed before. She was pleased when she heard the click that indicated someone picked it up. She asked, “Have you made your decision little sister?”

_I am not your little sister Lenya._

Dean recognized Angela’s voice over the phone. He ran towards the demon to grab the phone, “Angie, don’t do…”

Dean was stopped by being thrown back with a look by Lenya. She smiled and said, “Now little sister, you know that I have at least one brother and the other’s phone. So are you going to do what I request and surrender Absolution?”

_I will come to you Lenya._

“Very good little sister,” Lenya replied. She smirked at Dean who was groaning from the awkward angle he had landed. “I trust you can use that spidey sense to find me?”

_I could but I know that you are just dying to tell me where you are. You never were a patient one._

“No, I’m not when it comes to getting a good game started,” Lenya replied. “Alright. Outside of Sioux Falls in a building of my own concoction. You remember what that was like. I’m sure that Sammy does. Now you present yourself at the entrance and bring that lovely little Bela with you.”

_I’m guessing that you really want to show her what you are made of?_

“Let’s just say that I wasn’t only bored with playing nice with the naïve girl but anxious to show her the meaning of respect with her contacts.”

_Then that is no problem._

“Good. Be there by midnight. Oh and little sister, no tricks. I want you to play the game fair and square and you’ll get your precious Winchesters back alive but I can’t say that they’ll be in one piece.”

“Angie, whatever you’re planning, don’t do it,” Dean shouted. He had heard the entire conversation. He knew that Angela wouldn’t just throw him and Sam to the wolves and given that he heard Bela’s name and he had the urge to break something… well that was no reason for handing her over. Angela wouldn’t do that. Maybe she did have a plan but this was too close to Cold Oak and Dean didn’t want her to go through that again.

Lenya had disconnected the phone and looked at Dean. “Well little sister is on her way now. I say let the games begin. Now you just sit tight in there and I’ll go have a little chat with Sam. Can’t have a game without both sides now, can we?”

“Why do you call her that?”

“Call who what?”

“Call Angie your little sister?”

Lenya giggled as she headed towards the exit. “We go back a long way Dean. Back to a place where the fires are as hot as they are cold. We used to have so much fun together. You should ask her about it sometime. Gotta go now.”

Dean grimaced as he got to his feet. He ran towards the door but stopped knowing that the demon was already gone. If he went any further, he would be greeting bars. He started pacing in agitation feeling helpless. At least Sam was all right from the looks of things but that didn’t mean that he trusted the demons one bit.

Finding a place to sit where he could see the monitors he started to think. He thought about the way how the demon referred to Angela as a sister. He knew Angela had no siblings so he figured that the demon picked her just like Yellow Eyes picked Sam and did whatever she wanted to torment Angela. It made him pissed thinking about that. Glancing up at the monitors he noticed Sam was pacing around glancing at the demon and Horus was just sitting there in his cell. One thing was clear to Dean and that they were separated and not able to break free anytime soon and they were being used as leverage. _Be careful Angie._

****

Sam looked around where he was being held. There were two doors. One was guarded by the small guy that he was sure was a demon. The other led into another room or rather a hallway and he was sure that wasn’t the way out.

He and Dean along with their warrior friend were brought there after Dean agreed to cooperation with the hell bitch that somehow got into Bobby’s house past the traps that had been set. He didn’t like it but he trusted Dean’s judgment even when they mentioned Angela… well at least when Lenya mentioned her.

Sam remembered the bitch well. It’s pretty hard to forget somebody who tried to strangle you with their demon mojo. He got the feeling that this was something to remind Angela of that night. He saw the look on her face when she made the decision to let the demon go.

“I see you are remembering the last time we had fun, Sammy.”

Sam turned to see Lenya by the door her henchman was guarding. He glared at her, not even bothering to grace her with the bitch face. “Pretty hard to forget someone who tried to strangle me.”

Lenya smiled at the thought that Sam did remember her. “Now Sammy is that anyway to treat someone who wasn’t even trying to kill you?”

“You weren’t trying to kill me? That’s rich.”

“Now Sammy…”

“It’s Sam.” Sam could tolerate a lot of crap but he would be damned if he was going to stand being called by the name only a few privileged people could call him.

“Ooo I like it when little sister’s pet humans bite back.” Lenya gave a slight chuckle. She could understand why Azazel liked Sam so much. Though nothing could compare to the ‘affection’ he had for little sister.

“Don’t call her that. She’s not your sister.”

This was a surprise to Lenya. She wasn’t going to let on her surprise. Maybe goad Sam a little. She replied, “And do you consider her your sister? A little half breed? What do you care?”

Sam glared at Lenya. He didn’t know the whole story between Angela and Lenya but he had seen the reaction Angela gave the last time they met. There was history here and he could guess that he and Dean were to be used to make her suffer. “Enough to see her as a friend. You see her as your plaything.”

“Bold words Sam. You see I have a special affection for little sister,” Lenya spat the name just to spite Sam. She knew it would only piss him off and that would make the game more interesting once the players were in place. “We go back a long way which I am sure you guessed the first time we met. So you really can’t make me call her any different. After all you are a pathetic meat suit but I do like it when one of them has a bit of boldness about them. You and your brother can be counted in that category.”

Sam glanced over at her lackey who was staring straight ahead and then back at Lenya. He really didn’t like this bitch and he wondered what it was about her that caused Angela to let her go and not even try to hunt her down. Angela had her reasons he was sure but it seemed like she was punishing herself.

At the moment though he needed to figure out what the deal is in being brought here. As soon as they arrived, he and Dean were separated. He didn’t even try to fight since it was one of those big mindless douches that carried him and brought him here. He and Dean were lucky that they weren’t killed by that thing when it came demanding Absolution.

Placing his hands on his hips and giving a sigh asked in a grim voice, “What do you want?”

Lenya smiled and replied, “That was the same question your brother asked.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“Oh that it’s a game and his role was to stay put where he was and watch,” Lenya replied with a slight giggle. She loved giving pieces of the puzzle and leaving the players to try and put them together. “You see Sam, this should be familiar to you since I am sure that little sister explained her part in Uncle’s last game.”

“You mean the part where Yellow Eyes made her traverse through forests against whatever he saw fit trying to make her into something she is not?”

“All Uncle wanted her to do was realize that she didn’t have to hide what she was,” Lenya replied with one of her pouts. “She did that didn’t she?”

Sam looked upwards trying to think of a suitable answer. He knew that demons lied so he really couldn’t trust anything this bitch had to say. Then again there was Ruby and her offer but that was different. “She did. What is your point?”

“My point is Sam that while you were the goal for little sister, your brother Dean is the goal for you.” Lenya watched as Sam stared at her. When he refused to respond, she continued, “You have one task and that is to get to your brother.”

“Like what you had Angie do?”

“Simple isn’t it.”

“Too simple,” Sam retorted. “What do you really have in mind?”

Lenya had to laugh. Sam really was a smart one and she was really going to enjoy watching him go through his challenges. They were specially designed to bring no lasting harm. After all there were big plans for little sister and she would be worthless if her pets died unnecessary deaths. Then again if they were to die, little sister would attack with all her rage but it was probably better to be safe than sorry. She replied, “Tell me something: how familiar are you with Greek mythology?”

Sam paused a moment and looked around. The fact that there was one way out that was being guarded by the other demon and the other way led into a hall had him think twice. The fact that Lenya mentioned Greek mythology… It couldn’t be… could it? He looked at Lenya and asked, “Is this…?”

Lenya laughed as she replied, “I can just see the wheels turning in that head of yours Sam. Yes, it is what you think. In fact it is one of my favorite stories though it was a true story. Welcome to my rendition of Theseus and the Minotaur but with a slight twist to it.”

“I can imagine what that twist is,” Sam muttered. He was not going to play this game and slaughter his brother. That was if his brother was supposed to be the Minotaur.

“Too literal Sam,” Lenya replied. She could guess what he was thinking of. “You are right in thinking that you’re Theseus but your brother is not the Minotaur. That would be pointless to this game. No, your goal is to get to your brother through my little labyrinth while trying to get through a serious of obstacles and puzzles.”

Sam glared at Lenya, “Is this what it was like for Angie?”

“Don’t kid yourself Sam. This is mild compared to what little sister played. Funny how in the end she took hell’s prize bitch for her own. Anyway you have to find your way through the maze. Your brother is somewhere in the center and somewhere is Horus having a little fun with his own game. If you can free him, then you may have an ally.”

“What’s the catch?”

Lenya smiled, “I knew you were smart in the book sense but this is just the icing on the cake.” She watched as Sam glared with her. “Anyway the ‘catch’ us that in addition to the obstacles, you have not one but two Minotaurs. Remember my enforcers?”

Sam didn’t betray himself with emotions. The demon bitch said this was mild compared to what Angela went through. He remembered the fight at Bobby’s house. That guy pretty much near beat the crap out of him and Dean and probably would have killed them both if it hadn’t been for Horus. Oh yeah this was mild and the idea was simple enough. Make it to Dean while trying to get through obstacles and two guys that are more brawns than brains.

Sam looked down and huffed a little, “I remember. What happens if I make it to Dean?”

Lenya knew the answer. Everything would come of its own time and for now this was the game for little sister. “I won’t lie to you. It is tempting to just kill you both anyway but I won’t. If you can make it to your brother and make it out of the maze, then you are free to go.”

“And what about Angie?”

“Always thinking about your friends and family. Such a noble quality but nothing like little sister.” Lenya looked at the entrance to the labyrinth and then turned to look at Sam. “Oh she will come and give what the amusing human wanted to steal from her and I get the added pleasure of her watching the two of you play your game.”

“Is that how you play with all your victims? Torture them by forcing them to watch friends go through crap like this?”

“You misunderstand my intentions Sam,” Lenya corrected. “Don’t you see? Little sister has lived all her life in a bubble. The ‘tests’ that she has gone through are designed to show her what the world is capable of. What is one more except to make her open up more of that potential? You’ll appreciate it all the more when the real tests begin.” Lenya then turned and walked through the door that her minion was guarding.

Sam tried following. When the minion stepped in his way, he tried to punch his way through. The minion retaliated with a block and then gave Sam a hard punch into the chest. The blow knocked him back and he collided with the wall of the area he had been dumped in. He slid to the ground grimacing from the blow.

“You better get started Sam. The Minotaurs are not known for their patience. I would hate to see what would happen if they make it to your brother before you do.” It was followed by the sound of Lenya laughing which faded as she walked away.

Sam scowled as he got to his feet. He could try again but he had no choice. The minion who was now for certain a demon since he saw the familiar black eyes coming from the guy was guarding the door and looking at him like he wanted to rip him apart. Sam looked at him and then at the only way he could go. Sighing he turned and walked through the open entrance.

As soon as he stepped through, there was a loud clang. Sam whirled around and saw that a door of bars had slammed shut. It was like being back at Folsom prison. He walked up to it and touched the bars.

“You better go. Do what she says and you’ll live.”

Sam looked at the demon and frowned in puzzlement. Did the demon just talk to him? “And why should I? I would do anything for my brother but not at the expense of my friend.”

“And do you think that your friend would forgive herself if you or your brother were harmed by not playing along?”

“What do you know about it?”

The demon was silent. Sam gave a smirk, “I didn’t think that you did.” He then turned and started walking down the hall. He would find Dean and then find a way to get the bitch that was making Angela’s life a living hell. Another thing on the list of things to do and it ranked next to breaking Dean’s deal.

“Try every other left turn. It will lead to the center.”

Sam turned to look at the demon. He then turned and continued through the maze until the demon was out of sight. Whether or not he would follow the advice was something he had to think about. Maybe he might figure out a way to bypass this whole maze crap. Thing was he couldn’t see anyway of scaling walls to get to the top.

When Sam came to a fork in the road, he had to make a decision. He could go left or he could go right. If he made the wrong choice, he could be going further away from Dean. He looked around to see if there was any indicator as to the right direction. He didn’t notice that one of the enforcers was coming up from behind him.

****

Dean watched the monitors intently. He saw Sam talking with the demon bitch wondering what the hell they were talking about. At least Sam did not completely believe her… at least that was what he thought he saw.

He scowled when he saw the demon bitch laugh at Sam. She probably was telling him a bunch of bull crap or how to get through this sick little game of hers. Tired of sitting, he stood up and started pacing. He couldn’t leave the center unless Sam came and Sam was somewhere else. This was just peachy.

Glancing at the monitors he saw that the bitch had left and Sam was flying through the air. He cursed, “Sonofabitch! Sam!”

It was for nothing since Sam got up and he was scowling at the demon. He then watched as Sam stepped through the only way open to his brother. He saw the door slam shut behind Sam and watched his brother converse with the demon that was still there. “Come on Sam, quit playing around with that demon. We gotta get out of here and help Angie.”

Dean paused to look out of his area and then back at the monitors. He saw feather boy still in his cell doing nothing. He wondered if something was seriously wrong with the guy or he just wasn’t the talkative type. He clearly wasn’t that when they were at Bobby’s house. Maybe Sam would come across him when he came for him. At least they would have a chance of getting out of there.

While he was pacing again, his eye caught something. Dean paused to look at the monitor that was showing his brother. Sam had come to a fork and was debating which way to go. He rolled his eyes for a moment since it appeared that Sam was going to debate the logistics of going either way. It was then he spotted the guy that attacked them earlier. He was coming up behind his brother and he didn’t see it. “Behind you Sam!”


	11. Chapter 11

Sam paused in his internal debate. Something wasn’t quite right. He turned around quickly just in time to duck a blow and saw one of those enforcer guys coming right towards him. He tried not to panic as he backed up and muttered, “Must be one of the ‘Minotaurs’.”

There seemed to be two options. He could stay and fight or he could pick a direction and run. Either way he would have to find a means of slowing the guy down. He glanced to his right and to his left and then back at the enforcer.

_When in doubt in a fight, you go with the least path of resistance. You run._

Sam found himself remembering the first few lessons that Angela gave him when she started training him and Dean. That was a physical torture since it involved nothing but running and that was having her chase after them. It seemed like the best advice now. Timing it carefully, Sam gave the enforcer a kick in the nether regions and then took off down the left fork. He had to put some distance between him and the enforcer.

Sam continued to follow the path he had taken. He couldn’t hear the enforcer behind him but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t following. It was also disturbing that he hadn’t come across any of those obstacles that Lenya mentioned. He considered the possibility that the demon had mentioned those things to mess with his head.

Sam continued to run in the direction that he had taken. Suddenly flames burst out of the ground in front of him. Startled by the burst of flames Sam jumped back and fell down. The flames burst again creating a wall of fire that was too high to jump over unless he had some sort of leverage. Sam looked at the flames wondering what he was supposed to now. A noise sounded behind him and turning around he saw the enforcer coming. He looked back at the flames. This was definitely being caught between a rock and a hard place.

_If you find that you can’t run, then fight. Use the world around you to your advantage._

“Pretty good advice,” Sam muttered to himself as he stood up and looked around. It was nothing like Bobby’s junkyard but he could think of something. He just had to take a look around.

He found something that could work. On the wall was a rack of weapons and none of them was a gun. Sam gave a slight eye roll. Apparently this demon bitch liked to play swords and armor like Angela did. He looked at the rack and found that there was an assortment that was best found at a Medieval Times. As far as he was concerned there were only two things he knew how to fight with besides guns and his fists. He looked up and saw that the enforcer was getting close. There was no time to be picky about weapons.

The enforcer was starting to come at him with a run. He was almost on top of him and he pulled out a really nasty looking blade. Sam didn’t stop to think and grabbed the first thing that was in his reach. He whirled around and blocked the strike. The force was enough to knock him off balance but he was able to remain on his feet.

_Anyone can wield a sword or a gun. It takes true skill when it comes to a staff._

Sam held the spear, or was it a javelin, in his hands. He felt a little foolish grabbing it since he had his ass kicked by the same kind of weapon. And that was going really slow. How the heck was he supposed to be able to hold his own against this guy and try and not set his ass on fire? And the bitch said this was mild compared to what Angela went through.

_The staff is an extension of your arms. When your arms move, it moves…_

The enforcer swung at him again. Sam brought up his staff and blocked with one end. He then countered by striking with the other end just like he would if he were using his fists. It stunned him that it actually worked but there wasn’t time to process it. The enforcer swung at him in a combination of strikes and parries and Sam countered them with the spear. At one point the spear point was cut off leaving him with nothing but the staff.

When that happened Sam got a kick in the chest that sent him flying. It was a close call since he felt the heat of the firewall on the top of his head. The guy packed a powerful punch and Sam felt that one. Any more of that and he was probably going to end up black and blue. He had to get on the other side of that firewall and keep going. He had to play it smart.

Sam got to his feet while holding his staff. He recalled that when Horus used his sword, it didn’t make much of a dent to the enforcer. So maybe he would have to use something a little more intense. He managed to block another strike and it put him in a position facing the flames. He eyed the distance and his position and his opponent’s. This might work.

_Use the world around you._

It was an idea and he was going to try it. He just had to use the space he had available to work with. He swung the ends of his staff making contact with the enforcer’s blade. He recalled the moves that Angela used when she first showed him and Dean how to work with staffs. It was a change up from the first few ‘exercises’ she put them through. He knew his moves were choppy since he couldn’t recall all of them so he improvised.

It was the same one that landed him and Dean flat on their backs. Using the staff for leverage he flung himself forward and he delivered a kick to the enforcer who fell back into the flames. He watched as the enforcer fell into the flames and was shrieking on the ground. Taking a run, Sam used the end of the staff and vaulted over the flames and landed on the other side. He took a deep breath and looked behind him.

The enforcer was still on the ground wrestling with the flames. He couldn’t believe that he just did that. He was still breathing hard in amazement. Realizing that he still needed to keep going, he turned to face forward and continued running, taking the staff with him. He might need it later. He came to another set of turns. Ignoring the demon’s advice, he hung a left.

****

“That’s my boy Sammy!”

Dean gave a slight jump in victory as he watched his brother knock the Lurch guy into the flames and then jumped over the guy and the flames. He knew that Sam could kick ass. His little brother though was always the one to find a more peaceful solution to things. And that was when they got into trouble at the bars after being accused of cheating and hustling. When it came to going up against the supernatural, he and Sam kicked ass and then with Angela and her Chinese acrobatics shit that were just damn sexy… they were a good team.

He paused a moment in his thoughts about Angela. He definitely was going to need an ass kicking by her. He didn’t see her that way except to comment her on her good looks. He gave a slight sigh and went back to watching the monitors.

Watching his brother, Dean recognized the moves that Angela used on them before. It seemed that once Sam stopped doubting himself and focusing, he remembered those things. Sam would beat this game yet. He couldn’t help but be a little gleeful that the Lurch douche got what was coming to him. “Come on Sammy.”

****

Horus sat in his confined space. He had no idea where he was and frankly that wasn’t his concern. He couldn’t believe that the human named Dean would give up so easily. He had a chance to fight the demon and he would have had back up from him and his abnormally tall brother. Then again that demon made a threat and the threat was against Absolution. That seemed to change things especially in the manner the boys reacted.

Horus was not stupid but he was not worldly like his mother. Yet he could see that Absolution had a profound effect on the Winchesters. They were not going to do anything if there was the slightest chance that it would harm her. He found it interesting since most hunters he observed were tolerant of their more supernaturally inclined partners but not necessarily chummy as the phrase went. What he observed was genuine affection, if the wrestling match they had earlier was anything to go by.

Now he was here in some prison of the demon’s. He could easily escape. He was the son of a god and was a god himself. He could end this stupid game the demon set up. He could get the Winchester brothers out of harm’s way and go and help Absolution since she was vulnerable even with Seraph’s help.

Standing up he paced around, looking at his environment. He came to a wall and decided to try his power on that. He tried to summon his power and found that something was wrong. He couldn’t summon them.

“Did you really think that I would leave a god alone in a cell without some sort of precaution?”

Horus turned to see the demon looking at him from the other side of the invisible barrier that was keeping him there. He gave a firm glance as he looked at her wishing to be out of her presence. It was like being covered in filth and she didn’t look all that good either since he could see exactly what she looked like.

Lenya on the other hand just smiled knowing that the young god could see her for what she was and he was repulsed by it. It didn’t show as plainly as it would say a meat suit human’s but it was there all the same. “Yes you are effectively trapped in there until a mortal breaks the seal. So you do have some hope little boy god. Little Sammy has proven adept at solving a puzzle or two so who knows you may get lucky.”

“Absolution won’t stand for this.”

“That I have no doubt. Though I do have it from a good source that she just doesn’t quite like the council of higher powers. So I seriously doubt that she would even bother to check on your welfare but she does like your mummy so…”

Horus gave a slight twitch of his head in annoyance. He would not listen to this demon’s prattle. Absolution was not petty even when angry. Even if she disliked every member on the council, she still showed proper respect no matter what the head said about her.

“Seems like I hit a sore spot with you,” Lenya replied. She didn’t care if he responded or not. He had his role to play as well. “Well since you are in there all alone, how about I show you everything?” She gave a snap and monitors appeared and they flickered on. It was a live stream of what the Winchesters were doing.

Horus didn’t face the monitors but he could see what was happening from a side glance. He would not give the demon the pleasure of him actually watching. He was lucky they left him with his sword but like his powers, he was restricted with its use. It was like any other blade but that wouldn’t be a problem once the mortal Sam Winchester let him go.

“Enjoy watching how powerless you are to protect what belongs to Absolution.”

“I will enjoy it when you receive justice from her.”

“We’ll see.”

****

“Are you even certain that this plan of yours is going to work?” Bela looked at her companion with a raised brow. Certainly she had heard many things about her companion’s reputation but this was sure to be borderline idiocy and just plan not going to work.

Bela’s companion looked at her and then at the door and replied, “It’s a plan and even the best laid plans can have a few spots in them.”

“Is this how you work with the Winchesters? Everything by the seat of the pants?” Bela gave an incredulous look at her companion. True she had observed such feats before but to be a part of it was a little much for her tastes.

“All plans eventually become a seat of the pants moment,” Bela’s companion replied as she thumped on the door of the building.

“And leaves plenty of room for idiocy,” Bela muttered. She wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into by going to the people that Sam and Dean trusted the most. She certainly hadn’t expected what transpired after her interrogation. She wasn’t a bad person really; she just learned early on that there was only one person you could count on and that was yourself. Why she was with them now was only a testament as to how desperate she was. Oh it cruelly reminded her of when the Winchesters tricked her into catching that stupid rabbit’s foot.

“Let see, there is a meeting that had to be taken care of plus someone decided that enforcers would be a good idea and we are going up against a demon that is probably as old as the top dogs of hell so idiocy is the best option. And it usually works according to the Winchester luck.”

Bela would have said more but was stopped from responding when the door opened. There was no one at the door so that could be considered alarm bells in this situation. Still she followed her companion into the building noticing how tense she was. There was no telling what was going to happen.

“Glad to see that you decided to show up little sister. I was afraid that you were going to try a direct assault. That would have been extremely fun.”

Bela and her companion looked towards the source of the voice and found Lenya standing there waiting for them. The demon was smiling her head off as if something were amusing. Her companion spoke, “We came as you wanted. Now about the Winchesters…”

“Oh that. Well Sammy is playing a little game that involves feats of legendary and even mythological proportions,” Lenya replied as she studied Absolution.

She was wearing jeans, boots and a sweater and an interesting scarf. So she was coming like a lamb for slaughter? That would be fun for Lenya but then again given that she was still following a plan that she had to take over, she really couldn’t kill her. Maybe have fun at her mental health’s expense. At least she would have the famous sword called Absolution. Lenya smiled and said, “So have you brought what was demanded of you.”

“I brought Absolution.”

“Good,” Lenya replied. She then turned towards Bela and began speaking in an overly friendly manner, “Bela darling. Be a good girl now and come forward. Little sister, remove Absolution from your hold.”

Bela glanced at her companion and nervously stepped forward. First the demon was her partner and then she implied that she wanted to kill her and now she was an ally again? Maybe Absolution was right in stating that she had no idea who she was getting into bed with in this case. Still she had a job to do so she stepped forward. She turned to watch as her companion withdrew the sword and gave an elaborate twirl.

It was impressive showmanship as her companion twirled the blade without one mistake. At the last moment, the blade came to a complete stop just like in those thrill shows. Her companion then presented the blade in both hands. “I surrender Absolution of my own free will.”

Bela slowly reached out and took the sword by the handle. She lifted it out of her companion’s hands and half expected her to grab the blade and refuse to give it up. She lifted it slowly and looked at it with awe and wonder. She had seen the picture that her client had given her but it did the sword no justice when viewed in person. It was tempting to see what would happen if she changed the plan now. After all she had the blade and she could just take it and run.

“There that wasn’t so hard now? Was it little sister?”

“You have no idea what you have done by requesting this of me.”

“Oh but I do and I think that your pets would see you differently… well at least one of them who is watching us right now.” Lenya motioned to one of the cameras that had been posted in the ceiling. She could only imagine the look on Dean’s face when he saw what the one he called his friend had just done and the funny thing was that it wasn’t much different from what he had done regarding the life of his little brother.

****

Dean took a moment to study the other monitor that had come on in his little prison cell. Sam was okay for now and he seemed to be out of the enforcer’s way. As long as Sam didn’t lose his head when it came to making the choice of direction, he would be okay. Right now he was looking at Angela and he so wished it was not true, Bela.

Dean hated the fact that he had no sound coming from the monitors. At least he would have gotten the gist of the conversation. Then he wouldn’t have to be guessing by reading lips. He was horrible at it and he scowled every time Angela would correct him on a case and he called her a showboat when she signed. He didn’t mean if of course and only made him try harder.

Dean studied the images that were coming up and saw Angela and Bela advance towards inside the building and into the main room. He had no idea how big this place was but it must be pretty huge since the demon bitch said something about Sam trying to reach him and implied that there were obstacles. It wasn’t hard to figure out that he was in a maze of some sort. He had almost asked the demon bitch where his little wheel was in this mouse cage.

The image on the monitor proved to be a focal point. Sam was debating on what to do at a crossroads and that Horus guy was just standing there. Dean focused on Angela as the demon bitch spoke. He watched as Bela walked forward and turned towards Angela. He saw Angela remove her sword from its scabbard on her back and twirl it like she would when she fought.

There was something off about the movements though. Dean had spent plenty of time observing Angela move when she practiced with her sword. He would often watch when she wasn’t looking and found that she would often drop the reserve she carried and the movements flowed naturally. That grace carried through when they actually were in battle and she fought like there was no tomorrow. No, those movements were not natural. It was as if either Angela was stiff in the arm or it was someone else pretending to be her.

Dean found the idea of a substitute likely but the problem was finding someone with similar eye color and a disposition to match. Also there was the issue of voice timbre. The fact that the demon appeared to take everything at face value told Dean that this impostor was very good.

It was a shock when Angela or impostor-Angela finished and held the sword out like she was presenting it to a victor. He frowned at what he was watching and he could make the words out nice and clear with lip reading. She was surrendering the blade willingly!

That wasn’t right. No. That was impostor-Angela. The real one wouldn’t give it up so easily. She would fight first and then give it up only if she had no other choice. Dean peered at the image as that two timing bitch Bela dared to touch the blade. That was something not right either. Absolution was the kind of blade that got jealous easily and had defense mechanisms if it were handled by the wrong person. Angela explained about Absolution and his temperament. No way that was the real blade. _Dammit Angie. I know you didn’t do it._

_You’re right Dean._

Dean was startled as he felt the slight prickling in his mind. That was weird. At least it wasn’t like getting kicked in the jewels when he got that vision of the bell. This was more like one of those ticklish type of things and it was in his mind so it wouldn’t do any good at trying to scratch his brain. As if that were possible. _That was weird._

_Any more weirder than me talking in your head?_

That was no accident this time. He heard her. It was Angela loud and clear. She was talking to him? What kind of a person was he dealing with? He knew she could move things and control emotions and make suggestions but actual talking? This was weird and wouldn’t she be able to talk to people like her? Like the psychics? Like Sam?

_Normally I would be talking to Sam but I get the feeling that you are the better candidate Dean since you are probably not doing anything at the moment._

Dean frowned. At least it didn’t hurt. He was still baffled. It was like she read his thoughts or could at least hear them.

_It doesn’t take much effort and of course it wouldn’t hurt Dean._

This was one strange conversation. She could hear his thoughts and respond. Would he be able to do the same thing? Could he try to talk in his head?

_I was hoping you would ask that. Yes you can ‘talk’ to me in my head. Just think like you have been but direct it to me._

It was weird and Dean wasn’t sure if he liked doing this. He knew Angela could do some crazy shit but this was one of those things that could land one or maybe all of them in the nut house, especially if Sam could hear her too. Well there was one way to be sure about this and he knew the drill when it came to people who could be possessed or anything not natural… current company exempted. He gave a slight toss of his head as he watched the monitors and tried something that he knew the real Angela would be able to answer, ‘Okay what engine block goes best with a Z/28 package?’

_A 302 cu in. but it works best on my baby the 69 Camaro with a V8 engine and aluminum dual intake manifold. Something I could use to soup up Impa._

Dean knew now that was Angela talking to him. She never failed to call his baby by that nickname just to push his buttons and she would know the complete specs of her car. He probably should ask more questions but something in his gut told him that it was her. ‘You planning on giving up your sword?’

_Not a chance. Before you ask you can’t do this with just anyone. Only people with my ability could. I was worried though that I couldn’t after that thing with the council._

‘What thing?’

_I’ll explain later. Right now I need you to tell me what is happening with you and Sam and Horus._

“Cell thing. Can’t scale the walls and I’m watching everything what Sam and you are doing… if that is you there.’ Dean went right to business. He knew that Angela would explain later as she said. She mentioned the council thing she was doing on purpose so that he would ask about it. It was her funny way of putting on her mental agenda to schedule a serious talk or a ‘Sam talk’ or a chick flick moment. She did it with Sam.

_Figured as much. I have an idea and I hope it works._

‘Please tell me you are going to gank that demon bitch.’

_I’m playing Chase the Blade._


	12. Chapter 12

Bela looked at her companion with a look as she held Absolution in her hands. She had the blade now. She could do what she wanted and that was take it and go. She could even stick it to her companion for the humiliation of the interrogation. She looked over at the demon who was grinning over the fact that she had revealed that one or both of the Winchesters were watching. How that was supposed to affect her companion, that was up for debate.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she spoke up, “Well now that we all have what we want, I think I better go. It’s been nice knowing you and you’ll find your entire pay wired to your account.”

As Bela started to leave, she found herself being flung into a wall aside so that she was knocked off balance. She looked over at the other two and pointed the sword at them. It was risky but she knew how to handle a sword.

“You may have the sword my dear darling Bela but I really don’t think that you are free to go,” Lenya said. “Besides I want little sister to see what happens to little Sammy.”

At a snap, monitors appeared in the wall. It showed images of various parts of the building. One had Dean who was frowning at his set of monitors. Another had another guy with a rather big looking sword and his back was towards the monitors and there were others pointed at various angles. One of them was on Sam who was carrying a staff and looking very puzzled.

Bela’s companion studied the monitors with narrowed eyes. She replied, “Seems to me that you are playing with your favorite stories again Lenya. I supposed the game they are playing has similar obstacles to Cold Oak?”

Lenya peered at Bela’s companion with a slight smirk. It turned into a full blown smile. She then said, “You should know that they are not the main game little sister. In fact, you would know this and your reaction would have been a little different. You aren’t really my little sister are you?”

“I think your memory is shot hell bitch.”

Lenya advanced quickly towards Bela’s companion up to the point where they were about an arm’s length away. She looked at her and replied, “I don’t think so. You see you may have the same appearance, wear the same clothes and even imitate the same gestures but there are certain things that little sister is very consistent with and basically is like a red beacon in the middle of nowhere. One of them is how she would react to what is going on the screen now.”

Bela and her companion glanced at the screen. Sam was stuck facing something out of Indiana Jones. The floor was covered with odd shaped tiles. It was a puzzle and by stepping on the right tiles, he would relatively be unharmed. The thing was there was an added challenge: he had to time his steps just right otherwise he ended up crispy Sam.

Lenya had turned to watch the screen. This one obstacle had been one of her favorites to set up. She said, “I wonder how long it will take him to figure it out. It is a very familiar puzzle even for you little sister.” She glanced back even though she couldn’t see little sister.

Bela glanced at her companion. The gig was up. She knew it. This plan wasn’t going to work. She then caught the eye of her companion. Her companion gave a short nod and with a kick of her heel on the carrying case that was still slung across her back, she sent a second sword flying out. She reached out and caught it and pointed it at Lenya. She then said, “Let them go.”

Lenya gave a slight chuckle and replied, “Now I might be inclined to do that… that is if you really were Absolution but in this case you are not. Aren’t you... Ruby?”

“Wrong guess.” Suddenly the illusion that had been in place disappeared and in place of what was once Angela was Ellen Harvelle. “Now I may not show much emotion as Angie but I’ve got a similar temperament. Mess with them boys and you get hell raining down on you.”

Lenya had to admit that she was surprised that it was a mere human playing that illusion trick. She was certain it was Ruby since she could smell the little two timer very well. She knew that bitch well and what she was capable of and she had the idea that she was up to something since rumors were flying that she actually helped the Winchesters with the Colt and saved Sam from those idiots the Seven Deadly Sins. “I’ll admit that I am impressed. I was expecting Ruby but I get you instead. Now the question remains: which of you has the real Absolution?”

Ellen pointed her sword and replied, “I don’t know what you mean since this is the real Absolution.”

Bela looked at the one she was holding. No it couldn’t be. “Impossible. This is the real Absolution.”

Lenya raised her brow. Both were claiming it was Absolution? There was no possibility of that ever happening since soul swords were unique. Something was afoot here and it was vaguely familiar. It was like something that occurred a long time ago and in a place that she loved best next to wreaking havoc topside.

****

_1675… give or take, Hell_

Lenya giggled with anticipation. This was one of the best games she had come up with yet. She had to owe it to Uncle Azazel for coming up with the idea. Nothing thrilled her more than playing with human stories and the chase. To hunt something brought a thrill that was intoxicating… more intoxicating than the sweetest tasting substance ever. She smiled when she heard the grunts and curses coming to greet her. Ah the moment has arrived.

Turning Lenya came face to face with the subject of Daddy’s greatest pleasure. She loved the look of defiance that showed on her face. It was amusing to watch it stay there even when it was clear that she was straining under the influence of the blood that she desperately needed to stay alive. It was rather a surprise that Daddy’s and Uncle’s favorite was able to survive as long as she had. Daddy was good at what he did here at home.

“Haven’t you tired with me yet hell bitch,” the captive was saying in her native Italian.

Lenya giggled. Whenever the girl was under duress, she reverted back to her native language. It was rather interesting to hear it since she could speak a variety of other languages with flawless accents and the like. She debated whether or not to reply in the same language or reply in a different one. Either way the response would make her play toy angry, and that would only make the game more interesting. She decided on the latter option and replied in that miserable language called Greek or was it Macedonian? She replied, “Oh I’ll never tire of you. You make life so much interesting down here. I think I’ll ask Daddy if we can keep you here indefinitely.”

Her captive glared at her with tawny eyes that fast became glowing orbs and she replied, “I don’t think so. I will escape and one day I will make you both pay.”

“Strong words my little pretty. However given the depths we are, I have a hard time believing that your feathered friends would be able to make it down here and why for you, I can’t imagine but my dear uncle says that you are special and we know what to do with special people down in our neck of the woods.” Lenya reached out to stroke the dark curls that framed the dirt and bloodstained face. She hummed in pleasure at the flinch the girl gave.

“You’re disgusting.”

Lenya leaned forwards and whispered, “No more than what you’ve gone through with me while Daddy went to see his other playthings.” She laughed when the girl struggled against her bonds in response. She then stood up and looked at the girl before turning to face the entrance of a set of caverns and tunnels. She explained, “Now my little pretty, we are going to play a little game.”

“I’m sick and tired of your games hell bitch.”

Lenya was still smiling and continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted, “Oh but this game involves one of your favorite activities when Daddy puts you through his fun. Now I know that you know that I love my stories and legends and I even like playing around with them and creating a twist to them. My favorites involve a certain hero the Greeks admired.”

“I could name a few of those.”

Lenya smirked. This was how you got someone to play your game. You messed it up just a little so they correct you. Then you give them the hook, line and sinker and tell them what they were going to do. She replied, “Of course you could. This game is based upon another story and a child’s game. We are going to play my own edition of Chase the Devil.”

The captive stopped struggling and looked at Lenya. Lenya turned to see the girl’s tawny eyes widen slightly. This was an interesting development. “So you know this game?”

The girl replied, “I’ve played it before. A very elaborate cat and mouse game.”

“Yes, and one that you should excel at given your talents. You’ve gotten free of Daddy’s clutches a few times and you’ve used it on numerous occasions just to avoid what Daddy wanted you to do. Most people would break right about now…”

“Let’s get this over with. You’re only prolonging the inevitable. I try to escape, you chase after me. I get caught and then the ‘fun’ begins all over again,” the girl replied in sarcasm. Her tawny eyes appeared glassy and that was probably from the pain and tiredness. After all it had been nearly a year.

Lenya gave a slight pout, “Don’t downplay all the fun those games were. You tried new things each and every time. Nothing was ever done the same twice. Now you’re going to love this because I’m not only going to play, I have a couple of others who would love to join in on the fun.” She gave a slight motion with her head.

The girl was released and she fell to the ground. She got to her feet and glared at Lenya. In response Lenya merely said, “You get a head start my pretty little sister. So have fun. Let’s see if you can make it out of the caverns. Along the way are things that you might find interesting.”

The girl made her tawny eyes glow in response. She gave a slight huff and squared her shoulders. With a strong stance she turned and ran into the caverns. Lenya smiled and started to laugh. This was going to be fun chasing the devil in the making.

****

_Present_

Lenya looked around trying to find the source of the voice. It was funny how that memory came up and the similarities this game took. She must be losing her touch if she was repeating herself. Oh well.

“I see you remember that game.”

Lenya replied with a smile on her face, “How could I? You were good and yet I still won.”

“This is a little different.”

“Oh and what is exactly different about this?”

“You get to chase the blade,” Angela replied stepping out of the shadows above the little group. She flung herself over the rail and landed on the ground, letting her body fall into a crouch to absorb the impact of her landing. The tails of her scarf touched the ground. She looked up at Lenya and said, “I know you like these kinds of games.”

“Very clever little sister,” Lenya replied as she looked at the three conspirators. “You aim to keep me chasing after Absolution but we all know that you have it. You wouldn’t part with it so easily. You are like a bull dog when it comes to that blade.”

Angela stood up and looked at Lenya, Ellen and Bela. It was actually fun to see Bela’s face in the confusion she was wearing. It was intentional since she didn’t really trust her anyway. She was willing to concede that she needed help.

The plan came to her when Ruby was egging her on about her stupidity. Normally that kind of thing didn’t bother her. She had roughly a hundred and twenty years of that kind of heckling under her belt. Instead she thought about Lenya and her choice of games. The thing that Angela had observed was that all of Lenya’s games could be classified into three categories and while it seemed that she never repeated herself, in reality she did.

Angela came up with the idea brought on by the fact that Bela was after Absolution and then Lenya called and demanded it. So she decided to turn it into a game and play a little on Lenya’s level. It was how she survived the pits and Azazel’s last game to a degree. By giving in just a little she would be on an even playing ground and giving that they both thought with a tactician’s meticulousness, it would be one of those exciting football games where the score was really close.

She borrowed Ruby’s knife since her own collection of knives that were similar to Ruby’s were with the boys and she decided to get creative. She had to thank her fratello for that since he actually made a replica of his blade out of a cheap set of steel. It still gave a good punch but it was guaranteed not to kill him when she wrestled it away from him during a training session.

She made what she needed and then with Ruby’s help they created the illusion potions that would work. She had to giggle inwardly at the surprise she had coming up. Oh this was going to be good and would probably make her feel better about the whole damn thing and the timing of this game she was being forced to play.

Looking at Lenya she replied, “It’s true that I never let go of it and in essence I didn’t so the question is,” and she pulled out her blade, “which one is it?”

Lenya smiled at her little sister. She was being very clever. Of one thing Lenya was certain and that was the fact that the real Absolution was with little sister. No way would Angela trust anyone to look at that infernal blade let alone touch it. She did have to hand it to her sister in that she knew how to make a game exciting. She had been disappointed when she meekly agreed to meet her there and surrender. As it turned out it was all for show. Lenya should never have doubted that Angela wouldn’t put up a fight. It wasn’t in her nature.

Besides, little sister seemed to forget that there was one more challenge to chasing the demon and the thought had Lenya grin in pleasure. “Why do I have to pick one?” Lenya gave a snap of her fingers and several more of her demon minions appeared. “Why not have one go after all?”

“You would be hard put to take on four of us.”

Angela didn’t have to look. She knew who it was and he was playing the part well. At least they didn’t need and illusion for him. She looked at Lenya, “I suggest you release your prisoners and maybe I’ll consider a different end result for you. This time I won’t be as generous as I was with your face.”

Lenya touched a hand to her face and touched the scar. She then saw the smirk on Angela’s face and realized that the girl had goaded her on purpose. While a small part of her was proud that she would stoop that low, it didn’t stop the rage that was infecting her being. She hated that infernal blade. When he cut her the last time, she could feel his essence and while it mirrored little sister, it was a distinct personality and she hated him.

Turning her face into a frown, she summoned her twin blades and retorted in anger, “Feel free to try little sister. We’ll see if anything has changed.” Barking an order, her minions charged.

Angela focused on Lenya but took the moment to distract her by running in in a taunting manner. She knew Lenya would give chase and she did. At one moment, Angela took the opportunity to flip forward and her feet collided with one of Lenya’s minions and gave him a good stun. She followed through with a spin kick that sent him flying and turned her focus onto Lenya in order to block the strike that Lenya gave with her blade.

After that it was counter and strike as Angela relied on her ability to read a human body in order to anticipate the strikes. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to block all of them but she could prevent sever damage to herself.  As she allowed herself to be pushed back, she bumped into another demon that was going up against Ellen and Bela. With a deft move she grabbed him and whipped him around and flung him at Lenya.

She paused only a moment and said quickly to Ellen, “Remember exorcise them with those amulets. The blades won’t do much.”

Ellen replied, “I’ll remember. Hope this works out.” She held out the blade she had taken out and held it ready to strike.

At the same time Ellen and Angela both kicked the demon that charged them and was given a second thought about attacking them. Angela took a breath and replied, “Managed my part one. Now time for part two. Bela you better be good with a blade.”

Bela had no idea what Angela was talking about. She knew a thing or two but actual fighting? She would rather leave that up to Sam and Dean and Angela here. Yet as Angela pointed out plainly, it was a fight for survival. If she wanted to live, she would do better to fight and maybe live another day. She held up the blade that Ellen had handed over and wondered if she should just bolt.

At that moment two demons came at the three of them and Bela took off at a run taking one with her and leaving the other with Angela and Ellen. Lenya at the same time decided to strike and took her time to aim carefully but Angela blocked her and drove her back.  “Not bad, little sister.”

“I try my best,” Angela replied as she countered another swing and started adding in punches and kicks.  It was like back in the days of the revolutions and the like. She had a specific goal and that was to get Lenya to chase her round and round until her ultimate goal was accomplished.

Lenya grew excited that little sister was starting to use her hands and feet. That meant she was really going to town with this old game that they played. Now the fun was beginning. She had no idea though that her little sister had planned it that way.

Angela fought back and used her ability to dodge and flip. She had to keep Lenya’s focus away from the monitors. She could only hope that the Winchesters would be able to hold out while they took care of other things. She did more of a two step touch thing with Lenya. They went back and forth with their blades. She was careful not to touch Lenya with hers since she wanted to have a nice little shocker for later.

Suddenly Angela was grabbed from behind in a bear hug. It only took one guess for her to figure out that it was an enforcer. From the smell of things, he had been barbecued and to a crisp. She figured that Sam might have had something to do with it since on her initial scoping of the place, she saw that Dean had nothing to do and was pretty much going to suffer from boredom as well as worry since it was his brother trying to battle puzzles that came from Lenya’s twisted mind.

Using her foot, she stomped on the enforcer’s foot and then back kicked the shin. She then dropped her body and took the guy with her. He reacted as she knew he would and straightened up. The momentum allowed her to kick Lenya in the chest and that sent her flying back. Angela considered that pretty good considering her own limitations. Delivering a back head butt into the enforcer’s face, she managed to get him to let go of her and she dropped to her feet. She managed to roll out of the way and get back up to her feet.

Lenya didn’t appreciate getting kicked like that. At the time though, she thought it to be fortunate that her enforcer had come to help. At first it was a bit of an annoyance since he was supposed to be one of the Minotaurs and go after Sam. When he grabbed little sister, it was too good of an opportunity to try and make her little sister pay for the new look on her beautiful face. She didn’t expect the kick and that pissed her off even more.

Angela knew that she had made Lenya angry enough. Now she had to get the hell bitch away from Ellen and Bobby. They were handling the other demons pretty well. Heck she never thought Bobby to be much of a sword man. She knew he knew his guns and he was a dead eye when it came to shooting. Ellen was the same when she shot something. Both of them surprised her and it vaguely reminded her of some comment about the elderly surprising the youth with what they knew. In the end, they had an advantage, and she gave them added insurance should the demons decide to get cute and leave.

Angela gave Lenya a smiled and said in a taunting voice, “Run, run, run as fast as you can and chase the blade in my hand.” She turned and started running towards some stairs that she had noticed earlier and began running up them. It was probably foolish since she could actually kill herself but then again she did have good balance.

Lenya saw Angela run up the stairs. She was heading towards the floor above the labyrinth where one could look down and actually see the players. No way was she getting off that easily. She took a shortcut that she knew. Little sister was trying to play a game in her backyard. She was going to be very disappointed.

Lenya appeared in front of Angela and said, “Oh I will catch you little Absolution.”

Angela reacted and jumped back. She changed direction and flipped to land behind Lenya. It was a split second decision and probably impossible to achieve but with the momentum she was running on, it managed to carry her through to the end. She whirled around and said, “Oh maybe you will but then again maybe I might catch you.” As if to add insult to injury Angela gave one of her childish looking smirks and gave a devil may care look.

Lenya lunged in anger and swung her blades accordingly. She loved the resounding clang that followed when they collided with little sister’s blade. She even saw a spark or two. That was a good thing. She remembered how Absolution smoked against her blade and she could see it forming now. It was a sure thing that little sister had Absolution.

Suddenly there was a screech of pain and Lenya turned to look. One of her demons had been cut and it looked like it came from the one that pretended to be little sister. She glared in rage and was going to go after the offender since it seemed that little sister did let go of Absolution. She was stopped when she felt a burning sensation on her arm. It burned like the first time she was cut by that thing. She looked at little sister when another screech sounded. Looking she saw the male stabbing at a demon and it was screaming in pain.

Angela watched the reaction. She had confused the bitch entirely. It was the first time she had ever seen Lenya so speechless. The only exception was during her dark days. She said, “I told you, you gotta chase the blade… just like I chased a demon.” Her voice came out softly.

Lenya couldn’t believe it. Little sister managed to get one up on her and she didn’t like it. She didn’t care about the time that she had seen the cold, dark look in little sister’s face before. She half expected it since it had only been a couple of years topside since she escaped. This was unforgivable or was it? She looked up and saw Angela looking at her with that look that mirrored Sammy Winchester’s and it was sickening. She lunged and swung her fists and felt satisfaction when she made contact and little sister fell onto some crates and rolled to the ground.

Lenya was on a roll as she jumped down. She waited as little sister slowly got to her feet and stood up ready to fight. Lenya charged again and delighted that she got a few good punches in even though little sister delivered them back and hard. Finally she managed to wear down little sister and with a hard backhand, she sent her through the door that led into the maze. Now this was like the game she played in the pit.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was beginning to wonder if the demon bitch had a twisted sense of humor. He had a wall of fire, a few trapdoors that dropped out from under him, swinging blades in a time to the waltz and now he was facing more fire tricks and like the others, it was a puzzle.

The floor was arranged in a series of tiles all with writing on them. Not taking any chances, Sam paused. He had encountered more obstacles after he figured out that he had been going in circles doing it his own way. He had ended up back where the first trap had been. He could tell because there were scorch marks where the enforcer became extra crispy. He figured out that if he didn’t follow a pattern, he would end up right back where he had started.

It was a long shot and he wondered if the info was good but he really had little choice. He followed the demon’s advice and took the right fork. The choice would be to head to the left and take every other left. He hit the obstacles and it occurred to him that if he took the wrong turn, he didn’t get anything but if he followed the pattern, he would get obstacles and this one was too much of a reminder with the fire.

Sam stared at what was laid before him. Since this was a demon, he decided to play it safe. Using the staff he had carried, he touched the end to one of the tiles. The result was a burst of flame and he set the end of his staff on fire. He quickly tried to put it out since he was not willing to get rid of it just yet. He stared at this obstacle and saw that he had a length of floor to go. It was hardly reassuring.

“Great. Another wall of fire.”

Sam looked at what he was facing. It had to be a puzzle of some sort and he kneeled to take a look. It seemed like the demon knew quite a bit about him or at least thought that she knew him. The obstacles were physical but they required some thought and this one was no exception.

The tile he was looking at had some writing on it. It was arranged into a nine square and within the squares were numbers. Did he have to punch in a code? That sounded stupid since the squares were etched into the tile. No this was something else. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. He gave his customary frown in puzzlement as he tried to recall where he saw this before…

_Sam was heading back to the room with three cups of hot coffee when he saw her sitting on the Impala again. He gave a slight grin as he approached her. He thought to surprise her but that didn’t quite work out like he intended. Rather she turned at the last moment and said that he needed to work on being stealthy. It was then that he noticed what she was working on._

_“What is that?”_

_“Magic squares? Isn’t that a fluke or something?” Sam chuckled a bit._

_“Don’t laugh,” she replied, “These things are quite powerful. They’re just the type of diversion for a college boy like you.”_

_“You know it’s just something for new age witches with no power right?”_

_“Only if you don’t do the correct mojo. It’s not easy to make all the rows and columns add up to the same sum. Believe me they work even though most of the time they are used in basic protection.”_

Sam frowned as the memory ran through. It couldn’t be that simple could it? Then again the hell bitch said that this was mild compared to what Angela had gone through. A small thought occurred to him though that since the demon and Angela had history, they had similar knowledge of things. It would certainly explain a few things ever since he started this stupid game.

He studied the square closest to him. Since there were nine squares that meant that this was a nine square magic square. He looked at the other ones and saw that there was another nine square but the numbers were arranged differently. So this was something like the ones that were a proper magic square then he should be okay. That seemed simple and he studied the first row of squares thinking until he found the right one.

He then had an afterthought. Since this was a demon he was dealing with, it could be that it was the opposite. To test out that theory, he used the staff again and pushed on the tile that was correct one. When nothing happened it seemed to be a good idea. Standing up, he took a step forward and put his full weight on the tile. Nothing happened so the best way was to continue forward.

Glancing ahead he saw that he had quite a bit to go. Sighing he looked for the next tile. It didn’t help that more of that flame wall crap started up. He rolled his eyes and prayed that he would make it without getting himself roasted. Then Dean would tear him a new one for doing something stupid or something similar. He recalled how Dean reacted when those Chasers decided to give him a new look and he didn’t buy the excuse that he tripped and ran into a pole. The best he could do was to continue to move forward in the same pattern and get to Dean.

“You gotta be kidding me!”

Sam had gotten to the end of the stupid obstacle only to find that he wasn’t through. He was just across when he stumbled a bit and hit a tile and another wall of flames shot up. He was unfortunate to get a small burn on his forearm after his jacket sleeve caught on fire. He managed to put it out but he got a burn anyway and he probably burned his hand.

“What is it with this hell bitch and fire? Stereotype of hell or something?”

Sam looked at the next set of tiles. It was like the last set except the magic square was not just nine numbers. This one was a sixteen number magic square. He rolled his eyes. More jumping through hoops and this one had fire. He sighed as he started trying to figure out the sum of the rows and columns.

He managed to get through the first few tiles with no problem but then trouble came. He sensed it and looked behind him. The enforcer that he thought had been burnt to a crisp was back and his appearance reminded Sam of when he and Dean stumbled on the remains of the shifter that took on Dean’s form. It was pretty gross.

“Not you again.”

It was rhetorical in nature but it served to help Sam focus. He realized that he was going to have to pick up the pace but he couldn’t afford to do anything that would cause serious injury. He looked for the next set of the correct magic square and found that as he moved forward, the spaces were getting wider and wider. It also didn’t help that bursts of flames were starting to come up at random intervals. It had Sam starting to think that the training sessions Dad put him and Dean through were pure cakewalk compared to this. At least he had a chance with that staff he had refused to let go.

Remembering the first obstacle, he used the staff to vault himself forward while trying to avoid the flames. He felt the heat on one of his legs but it wasn’t on fire. That was a good thing at least he thought so. When he was almost to the end he checked behind him and to his shock found that the crispy ‘Minotaur’ had actually caught up quite a bit. The fact that the guy was stepping on the right squares was baffling to Sam considering that the guy seemed more brawn than brains and his reaction time was slower.

“This guy just doesn’t quit.”

Still that prompted Sam to move faster. He had three more lengths to go. They were some of the longest distances he had to go through yet but he couldn’t rush it otherwise he would fall and end up as crispy as the guy chasing him. He made the next jump and he heard the grunt of the enforcer behind him and it made Sam wonder if these guys knew about secret ways or something. He didn’t stop though and he was finally at the last jump.

The jump was too wide but it was a possibility with the staff. The thing was that if he touched one of the wrong tiles then out came the flames and he had to deal with the timed bursts. It just wasn’t his day. Sam had little choice however since the enforcer was about two tiles behind him. Taking a breath he thrust the staff into the tile he selected and pushed off.

He was in mid air when something hit his staff. He was lucky that he still had momentum and flew to the end of the obstacle as was his intention. Instead of landing on his feet though, he landed hard on his side and felt that really good. He was probably going to get a bruise for that but it was better than the burn that was stinging on his forearm from the impact and the throbbing at his knee. Looking up, he saw the enforcer getting closer and he had no doubt the guy threw something to hit the staff; he just couldn’t see it at the moment.

Slowly getting to his feet, Sam decided not to wait for the guy and continued through the maze picking where he left off and made his choice at the turn. He was frustrated that he had slowed down considerably because of his sore knee. Still he had a head start. How long he would have it though was entirely up to him and how well he could keep up the pace with the way his knee was.

He rounded another left and thought he was in for the clear. He saw a pen like structure ahead and thought that he was where Dean was. Finally he could get his brother and they would be out of this mess. He limped forward towards the structure when he heard something. He turned and saw something swing at him and it looked like a hammer. Not willing to find out, he dropped to the ground and let the thing swing over him.

“What is this some kind of mad house?”

Sam knew no one was going to answer him but it made him feel better all the same. It did startle him when someone spoke and that someone wasn’t Dean. The voice said, “To define it with the word mad is a kindness that is not deserved.” There was some movement as if someone were pacing within the enclosure.

Sam twisted his body to see that he was nearby the enclosure. He couldn’t see who the occupant was but he recognized the voice. Slowly he sat up to make sure that swinging thing wasn’t going to come back at him. When he was clear, he scooted towards the opening. “Horus?”

“Very good.”

Sam gave a slight eye roll. He figured out pretty quickly that Horus was not much of a talker. It was a slight relief from Dean’s chatter when he decided to annoy him about his ‘sexcapades’ as he called them.

Horus hadn’t moved from where he took root in his cell. The only movements he did was to slightly shuffle when his feet got tired and his back was to the monitors though he cheated his angle slightly so that he could see them but with eye movements.

It had seemed like an eternity in that cell since he was watching the Winchester boys mostly. The surprise when Absolution showed up was something unexpected but it seemed to be working. He did feel a slight agitation when he saw the real Absolution get knocked through the wall with such force. He was certain that was going to hurt worse than what it would have if she had her vampire genes active.

He was impressed though at the younger Winchester’s resilience when he got through his obstacles. The last one was close though when the mindless one caught up to him and tried to make him fall. There had been no sign of the other one and that made him uneasy. It was a relief that Sam had made to him. After his initial response to the boy, he added, “Are you well?”

“As well as I can be,” Sam replied as he picked himself up using the staff for support. His knee hurt but he couldn’t stop now. “Can you get out?”

Horus replied, “No.”

“What about your god mojo?”

 _What is it with humans using the word mojo to describe powers and magic?_ Horus figured that it had something to do with the times they were living in. “No. The demon said that I can’t get out unless a mortal sets me free.”

Sam frowned. From his perspective, gods should be stronger than demons. “How is that?”

“There are ways young Sam.” Horus didn’t move. He got the feeling the demon was watching them even if she was busy with Absolution. “Everything with power has a weakness… even Absolution.”

“Why do you call her that?”

“What?”

Sam sighed. It was a nice breather since he didn’t pick up the enforcer yet. He had some time. “Why do you call Angie that? I get it that her sword is that but why call her that?”

Horus shifted his position before replying, “A thing of the old days. Often times warriors that were considered special were referred to by the name of their swords. An old tradition.” It was a little white lie since he was sure that Absolution wouldn’t appreciate someone else telling the Winchesters everything. He continued, “So I am in an area that restricts my powers.”

“So it is like a devil’s trap,” Sam replied. He then began looking around the enclosure for something to break the seal. He made it to the only opening and saw Horus standing there with his arms crossed with his back towards monitors that were showing images.

Sam could make out him and Dean in one and in the other a scuffle of some kind in the other. Was that part of this psycho game too? He turned his attention to Horus who hadn’t moved. “What do I have to do?”

“I’m not sure. There are several ways to trap a god. It could be just as easy as you touching the door.”

“That’s very helpful.”

“Sarcasm is not a useful tool.”

“Makes me feel better,” Sam retorted as he looked around the entrance. He couldn’t see anything that would be similar to a devil’s traps with lines and the like. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and touch anything with a bare hand; not after what he had just been through. Though he had been surprised that some things had been relatively simple and it had him wondering whether or not the demon was truly interested in the three of them or if it was just a means of messing around with Angela’s head which pissed him off since he was sure that she more important things to worry about and she wasn’t telling him what that was.

“It’s a simple trap but very powerful. You just need to touch one edge of the door.”

Sam looked at the god who finally decided to turn and study the entrance. It was risky but it wasn’t likely the god would lie. Besides he had that familiar presence about him that he still couldn’t put his finger on. He reached out to touch the entrance.

****

Dean was not often patient but this time he could afford to be so. He did have to admit hearing Angela in his head was disturbing and it probably bordered somewhere eon the not natural part. That didn’t matter though since he thought she was messing with him when she mentioned that she was going to play a game.

Dean had to admit that he didn’t quite understand where Angela’s mind went at times but he knew that she said things a certain way for a specific reason. When he asked her what she wanted him to do, he was baffled by her response which was to wait. Still he trusted her though he seriously wondered if she had suffered a concussion from the accident and the tangle with the seven deadly sins and of course that… grr... Bela.

Thing was though, even if Angela were crazy, he trusted her. There were times when she didn’t have to go out on the line for either him or Sam but she did. Hell he thought she was doing enough by trying to get him out of his deal and he got the feeling that she was going to go to the point where she would probably do something stupid and judging by her hint from their conversation earlier, she did.

Dean focused on the monitors and saw that Sam was at another obstacle and he seemed stuck. When the flames shot out Dean couldn’t help but swear, “Sonofabitch. What is it with this skank and fire?”

The swishing blades were no better either and Dean thought that Sam was going to screw up and get himself killed. There were a couple of close calls with that one. It was tempered by the fact that Sam looked like he was dancing his way through the blades. He cursed that he could hear anything but by watching his brother, he put together two and two and came out with four. The blades were moving in a pattern.

Dean counted the swings and came up with 1-2-3. When he realized the pattern he then realized why his brother was looking like a dork. He figured the demon bitch was one of those old types that preferred the classics to the newer stuff. Then again the challenges that came along were designed to test Sam’s mind. Go figure on that account.

“Dean?”

Dean turned to see who was calling his name and he turned to see the same guy that had punched Sam at the beginning of this stupid game. His eyes narrowed immediately in anger and he spat, “That’s me. You wanna come in her so I can kick your ass and then maybe exorcise it?”

The demon flickered his eyes at Dean so that they showed the black. He didn’t think that Dean would warm up to him. After all he was working with the hell bitch and he did give his younger brother a good slap or two. Then again Dean did give him a piece of his mind even though he agreed to go willingly. He replied, “At the moment I would rather keep my meat.”

“So why are you here? Need some entertainment?”

The demon looked at the bravado Dean was giving. He knew the rumors and in fact he stank of the deed. For some it wasn’t that hard to detect. “That is an option. I can come and go. You on the other hand have to stay there.”

“Why not come in then?”

“I would and I would peel the skin from your bones and feed it to the prized bitch of hell so it could go back to the side it was bred to serve. I’m sure it would like Deano rinds.”

Dean suppressed a shudder at the idea of being compared to pork rinds. It was rather gross and he had heard similar threats from other demons and the like. It was nothing new and he was sure that Cerebus wouldn’t try to eat him. That thing was like a puppy with Angela and it never missed an opportunity to drool on either him or Sam. Still he replied, “Funny. I always thought your hell bitches liked their meat raw.”

“A delicacy.”

“I guess I should be grateful then. So what are you doing here if not to decide whether or not to kill me?”

The demon threw something into the cage. It was a familiar shape as it clanked to the ground and rolled towards Dean. It came to a rest at his feet and Dean looked down at it and then back up at the demon. He asked, “You came all this way to bring a tube? What you want me to amuse myself or something?”

“Idiot,” the demon replied, fully aware that Dean was using sarcasm on him. Still that didn’t mean he had to take this crap. Hell he could have just skipped out on what he had been asked to do but he knew better than to piss off the person who made the request. He had some painful reminders from the last time he pissed her off. Still…

The demon looked at Dean as he slowly bent to pick up the black case. He should have been able to recognize it right away. He said, “Something for you to keep a little leverage.”

Dean had to see what was in it. He recognized the tube right away. At first he thought that it wasn’t possible. After all, that thing was glued to her hand like superglue or something and he only touched it once. He asked the universal question, “Why?”

The demon looked to the side and back. He didn’t have much time before the loop went out. He rolled his eyes and replied, “Leverage. It’s all part of the game.”

“What game? And you better be straight with me cause I’m not in the mood for riddles like that bitch boss you have likes to give.” Dean pointed at the demon with a warning look after slinging the case over his shoulder. Better to be safe and have it in a position where he could protect it.

The demon sighed in impatience, “You idiot do you really think that she would leave the blade in play with those people fighting?” The demon had enough and took off. He had to get back so it looked like he had never left. He had done enough for this job. He was the guy who knew how to get things and he got stuck with Daddy’s little princess while in the middle of one of his jobs. He needed to be bumped up to a better pay grade.

Dean couldn’t retort in time and the demon was gone, “Hey. HEY!”

It was pointless to try and run to the door since the bars would slam shut. At least he had something going for his side… or so he thought. Dean glanced at the monitors and saw that Sam had made it to feather boy. He also saw something else. It was like the monitors were on a loop network or some crazy shit like that.

The one that was one image split into multiple images like those security footage things. He saw Bobby and Ellen shoving demons out the door. Dean followed the direction and saw the demons fall into a very large devil’s trap. Well some hot chick was throwing them into the trap since a few of them resisted. Well that was a few demons less.

Another image he saw had hallways and he recognized them as part of the maze. A blur went by and into the next frame. It slowed significantly and Dean could make out that the person was limping and that person was Angela. He couldn’t tell but he thought he saw something sticking out of her hip. Great did she go and fall on her sword again?

He didn’t have much time to think about it because he saw the hell bitch on the move and it looked like she was pursuing Angela. “Come on Angie. Quit playing around and gank the bitch or something. Use your mojo.”

It was pointless but it was helpful for Dean. At least she was moving and both were speaking. A check on Sam told Dean that his brother and feather boy were now moving through the maze and they were being chased by crispy Lurch. What Dean failed to notice was the waiting area of the other Lurch and he had a mean looking weapon and he was just waiting for the kill. Instead his attention was focused on the fighting that started between Angela and the bitch Lenya.


	14. Chapter 14

Seraph had no idea why she had been relegated to such a lowly position. She had offered her services to go in as the decoy but Absolution refused. She couldn’t understand why though until it was explained that most likely the one responsible for this had the ability to tell the difference between different types of people. That made sense on some level since Absolution could tell the difference between a human and a demon and her full blooded cousins could recognize different scents of different people.

She had reluctantly agreed to her part and waited while Absolution went about carrying about the rest of her plan. Seraph didn’t believe they had a chance at succeeding but the humans were willing to take the risk and it wasn’t because of protecting the actual sword Absolution but to rescue the Winchesters and Horus. That was what Absolution said was the purpose too. It was a new concept to her since she had been told that Absolution adhered to duty about all other things.

Seraph knew duty and what Absolution had been doing was not duty. It was hard to describe it and unfamiliar. She had some interactions with mortals but she didn’t fully understand what their sometimes foolish choices served. She knew loyalty and duty and yet it had to take the goddess to explain some things to her that Horus couldn’t…

_The goddess looked at her with a bemused expression. Seraph couldn’t help but protest, “Why am I to go? Absolution has proven to take care of herself even in the most dire of situations.”_

_The goddess gave a slight chuckle. “This is true however I think you know why I am asking this of you and my son.”_

_Seraph gave a slight nod. Everyone knew what the goddess was fond of saying about Absolution. She replied, “Still what is the purpose. Surely one is enough?”_

_“You have been down here a long time Seraph. You have attended to your duties with loyalty and honor. However I think you are missing the understanding when it comes to the affairs of the world especially when it involves mortals.”_

_“Why would I need to understand? I serve the council and I have little to no interaction with mortals.” Seraph looked at the goddess with a puzzled expression. She still didn’t see the point to this request._

_“That is the reason exactly. You and Horus are more impartial than the council put together. Your experiences would prove to be a huge portion of the deciding factor for the request that was presented to us.”_

Seraph realized that the goddess didn’t necessarily want her and Horus on protection detail but that seemed to fit in given the fact that they were looking after the mortals most important to Absolution. It was puzzling but she was able to see much while the others were talking. This task she had been assigned was menial but the time spent in waiting allowed her to think it over.

“Ya know sister, the lack of faith you have in Absolution is rather a big let down.”

Seraph withdrew her sword and held it out at the newcomer. She had recognized the voice but her warrior instinct reacted. That and she was still pissed, as the humans say, at him. She replied, “You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Gabriel.”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as he stood there with his devil may care attitude. He replied, “I suppose I do but at least I care about my self imposed duty.”

Seraph snorted, “You don’t even know the meaning of the word. You left and you hid like a coward. That and you got too close to the humans.”

Gabriel looked at Seraph and replied, “Excuse me for seeing a larger picture sister as well as a smaller one. And you are supposed to be the emissary.”

Seraph was tempted to thrust her sword if merely to agitate her brother. However she knew that it wouldn’t kill him. Only one kind of blade did that and that was only to be used in the direst of circumstances. “I am the emissary and have been since the beginning.”

“And they finally let you out in the garden to play. I gotta hand it to Isis there. She can be convincing,” Gabriel replied with that endearing and annoying smirk. “So ya like it down here?”

“Stop trying to be polite. I have nothing to say to you,” Seraph replied as she turned her back towards her brother.

“You know the problem with someone like you is that they have a stick so far up their ass that they just don’t quite get what they are doing here.” He gave a smirk as he said it knowing that it would irritate Seraph ever more.

Seraph rolled her eyes. She could hear the sounds of battle inside. Any moment and she could do what she was supposed to do. She replied in annoyance, “I know my purpose and I follow orders unlike some.”

“Hey I’m following orders. They may not be the most conventional but it works given my charge’s impulsive nature… Just checking in.”

Seraph made a noise. “A lot of good that has done.”

Gabriel sigh in annoyance. “You forget sister that Dad gave these guys one thing that makes them different from all the other siblings up there: free will. Personally I rather like it otherwise I would have never met her.”

“Probably would have been better if she didn’t.”

Gabriel liked his sister Seraph simply because she had free will. She was just under the group think spell that the others were. It was one thing that Dad made sure to give her when she was born since it had been determined that an emissary would be needed in order to converse with the gods and goddesses and the like. He did though draw the limit at that comment and replied, “Be careful sister.”

“Then why are you here? The last I heard, there was something of an eruption.”

“Just because we haven’t spoken to each other for Dad knows how long doesn’t mean that I don’t care. I heard tell that she gave a big trade in for one little meeting.”

“Someone’s been eavesdropping again,” Seraph replied.

“Nope. I’ll leave you to figure that out. I do hope you see the point behind being here eventually sister.”

Seraph turned to retort but found that Gabriel had gone. She huffed a bit in annoyance. He was always doing that when it came to the serious things. He would come and start up a conversation but never really stating why he was around and then leave. To think that she had once looked up to him!

There was a loud bang and the door flew open and a demon came out. Now she had a job to do. She was quick and had the demon in her grasp. Without further compunction, she flung the demon into the huge devil’s trap she had drawn while the decoy was in there talking. Seraph had the power to actually take care of the demon but given the state of things she didn’t. She would just be like another one of the warriors that fought with conventional methods. When the time came though, she would be ready.

Since it was full on battle, Seraph charged in after sheathing her sword and started punching the demons to get them into a position and fling them into the trap. She managed to grab a hold of one that would have backstabbed the one called Bobby and flung him with such force, he slid across the pavement and into the trap.

“Thanks.”

Seraph had never been thanked before and was at a loss for words. Then she remembered a few of those phrases humans used and decided on the one that was best for a situation like this. She replied, “No problem.”

There was not much to do after that since it was easy to round up the demons. They were pissed that they were in the middle of a devil’s trap and were trying ways of getting out. Bobby had the stuff he needed and started reciting the Latin to exorcise them. It was hard to hear him over the throes of agony as the demons were being forced out of their meat suits.

Seraph helped by using her voice in its sort of amplified form and was surprised when Ellen joined in and they finished the rite. It was rather a sight to see a thick plume of black smoke become expelled from the bodies. Seraph kept an eye on the direction. Eventually they would end up killed whether on the battlefield or through something like Absolution.

“Check them bodies over there.”

Seraph directed her attention towards the bodies on the ground. Even though she was in a human body, she didn’t need to do the necessary functions that humans did when they checked to see if a body was alive or dead. She could tell that the demons had ridden these bodies hard. Maybe one had a chance of surviving but she could tell that one was close to expiring, one died from the exorcism. Perhaps she shouldn’t have opened her mouth.

“Check them.”

Seraph looked at Bobby and replied, “I can tell one… maybe two will live. The others are dying or are dead.”

“That don’t mean ya leave them there to rot,” Ellen interjected. “They need help.”

Seraph didn’t understand why they were so adamant. “For what purpose? You save those that will survive and the others are resigned to their fate. That is war.”

“But it ain’t us,” Ellen retorted. She started towards the one that was barely breathing. “Now come on. You’re gonna help me get the ones still breathing to a hospital. Boy I’m glad I had that van.” Ellen grabbed the human and helped him to his feet.

Seraph was still confused but obeyed. She picked up another body that was breathing and followed Ellen. Meanwhile Bobby pulled out the dead ones and started to do the burials. He wasn’t going to say anything since Ellen was in her mood. He knew that it was partially influenced by her worrying about Angela who was still in that fun house doing God knows what.

****

Lenya walked at a fast pace through her maze. She knew it like the back of her hand. Having a soft spot for home, she had modeled it after the caverns that she played in with little sister. She wondered if little sister figured that out yet.

After knocking little sister into the maze, Lenya followed hoping that she would be able to end this right away. When she got to the pile of debris, there was nothing. Little sister had taken off into the maze. Well if she wanted to play it that way, then…

Lenya walked through, avoiding her traps that Sam had solved. She didn’t care about watching. It was just a means of instilling fear and the like into the brothers and also torturing them with being helpless… Well torturing Dean by making him feel helpless was fun. The poor boy had less than a year left and he still thought that he could carry on as usual.

Lenya then caught the sight of something that made her smile. Her grin became almost feral as she called out, “Having trouble little sister?”

“No more trouble than you. You were lousy at this part of the game.”

Lenya continued to smile. She had to admire little sister’s bravado. She always did try to take on things even when she knew it was impossible. Did she really think that countering with her own game would get her to rescue her human pets? “Oh but you know those sayings about time don’t you?”

Angela leaned against the wall of the hallway she was currently in. She needed to take a breather but she really couldn’t afford to. She had to get topside of this maze and follow through with the plan. At least she had a few trump cards in place.

Lowering her hand, she grimaced as she brushed it against her hip. Her hand came away red and she cursed a little. She had felt it earlier but didn’t bother to check it until now. She touched her hip again and felt it imbedded nice and firm.

The knock through the wall or rather the wooden door and a wall caused splinters and it looked like a piece became lodged in her hip. Looking at it, Angela could see that it wasn’t too bad. If she pulled it out, it wouldn’t be too bad even with all the blood. Still it wasn’t worth the risk since a blood trail would lead Lenya straight to her quicker than she wanted.

“Little sister, don’t tell me you’re tired already?”

Angela stood up and started forward. She had recognized the layout immediately. She would get there pretty quickly if she took the shortcuts she remembered. She started forward again realizing that she was limping because of the pain. She was going to have to ignore it if she was to get there. Gritting her teeth, she shouted, “Oh I’m never tired hell bitch.”

It was easy to bypass the major obstacles until Angela found what she was looking for. It was the one place that decided her fate or rather how she would accept her fate. The dimensions were exactly as how she remembered it. She gave a slight grimace when she twisted her hip the wrong way but quickly straightened it out as she looked around.

“You didn’t think you would lose me for long did you?”

Angela grinned and replied, “Never even occurred to me.” She held her sword in her hand and started circling Lenya who responded in kind. “Even I remember how this game is played.”

Lenya smiled in response. This was truly a good game. It looked like little sister was finally stepping up to the plate. “I’m certain you do.” She pulled out her own blades and twirled them into position. “Alright little sister time to quit playing and join the grownups.”

“Gladly,” Angela replied. She held up her sword in her right and held up her left. She was wearing the same get up as Ellen, the black sweater and jeans. The product of the illusion trick and to make it believable to the demon. Even the scarf that was her standard was replicated though Ellen’s was a plain one. The real scarf hung around Angela’s neck and it seemed to fall perfectly to reveal the symbol that was the same as her tattoo.

Lenya put up her blades ready to strike. They could do this for hours on end, each taunting the other to strike. That was half the fun in the pits since you had to create your own entertainment. Grinning, Lenya spread her legs into a strong base stance and moved slightly. Then like a cobra, she lashed out with her blades. It was thrilling to hear the clangs.

Angela countered with blocks with the sword. She grinned back at Lenya. It seemed that she hadn’t forgotten those times at all. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she jumped to get into position when Lenya struck. She let out a short laugh when Lenya tried to swipe at her with her free blade and she ducked and turned it into a ground spinning kick. It was music to her ears when her leg made contact with Lenya’s leg and the bitch fell.

Lenya was back on her feet though. She was grinning as she said, “Very good little sister but I have a question.”

Angela held her posture. “Oh yeah and what’s that?”

“How long do you think you can go on letting me chase you?”

“As long as it takes.”

Lenya laughed as she swung into her attack. Little sister was so much fun to play with. “Always a glutton for punishment.” She locked her blades with Angela’s and then gave her a backhand.

Angela staggered a bit from the blow. She felt like she hit her head in the car wreck again. Being hit as a human was a lot more different than it had been before. It made her wonder how Sam and Dean were able to withstand such punishment. She didn’t show her feelings though and retorted, “No, just making you soft for the eventual kill.”

Lenya had to laugh at that. All these years and little sister dared to talk about killing her? She replied, “You don’t have it in you. Never did unless something came too close to home.”

Angela gave a humorless chuckle. “Or all part of one big game. You know how that goes.” She held her arms out in a sheepish manner. She was ready though for the next bout of strikes. This time she would get rough.

****

Sam gaped at Horus as he took a blow with the crispy enforcer’s sword. After freeing the god, they took off through the maze following the pattern that Sam had been following. There hadn’t really been too many more obstacles. Rather the crispy enforcer kept turning up at every corner they least expected it. This time though it had been close.

Sam was in the lead when the enforcer came out of nowhere and attempted to lop off his head with his sword. Sam had been pushed forward from behind and he fell landing hard on his bad knee just as he heard a clang. Ignoring the pain, he flipped himself around and scooted out of the way and saw that Horus had blocked the blow with his sword and was now engaged in fighting the crispy critter.

Horus had quicker reflexes and had seen the slight shadow indicating an attack and Sam was running into it. He reacted as he would if the council were threatened and shoved the boy out of the way to take the blow. He probably had done it a little too hard since he noticed the limp Sam had been trying to hide but still he had to make sure no serious harm came to him.

The mindless one was one not to give up once it had an order and they were royally tough to kill. Horus had a pretty good idea about how to do it and went on the attack. It would keep the mindless one’s attention off of the younger Winchester. He was successful except for the last blow which he stopped with his forearm.

The blade sliced through his clothes and into his skin. It hurt but Horus was used to the pain. It was not easy to kill a god but it was possible to put him out of commission if you knew how. Luckily for Horus the mindless one didn’t know of those methods and he took the cut to the forearm and followed through with a strike that backed the mindless one into the wall. He then looked at Sam and said, “Go. Get to your brother. I think it’s not much further.”

Sam managed to get back on his feet was looking for an opening when Horus told him to keep going. He didn’t want to leave him to fight by himself since those guys were tough bastards. He held the staff that looked like a burnt and beat up toothpick.

“Go now.”

Sam hesitated just a little more but then it was Dean. If Dean was in trouble, he would need help. He gave a nod and continued down the path that they had been going. There were no more of those obstacles and he was somewhat grateful since he wasn’t in the mood for another bout with fire. Still it made him slightly uneasy about the whole thing. It was like the calm before the storm or some other dumb cliché.

Sam made another left and almost fell. In front of him was a trapdoor of sorts. If he had taken another step, he would have fallen completely through and he didn’t want to imagine what was at the bottom.

“First fire, then a swinging mallet and now a trapdoor. What the hell?”

Sam decided to take a peek down the hole. He almost choked at the sight and nearly freaked out. He seriously though he was dealing with a loony or someone with a twisted sick sense of humor. He squatted and sat back thankful that he had not fallen down the shaft.

At the bottom of the shaft was something that Dean teased him mercilessly about and something that he had been scared of since he was four. Looking at them he could swear that he could hear that sinister cackle that came to mind every time he saw one of those things. What he didn’t know was that it was like the hallucination jinx he stumbled on in Hudson. Only this time it was more intense.

Sam however swallowed his fear and stood up. He had to get over that trap door and luckily he was sure he could make it with a running leap. Backing up, Sam started to run and at the last moment, made his jump and he landed and sort of flopped a bit forward. He paused to look back at the trapdoor and shuddered inwardly before continuing forward.

At the next turn he paused. He saw another enclosure similar to what Horus was in and he was able to see his brother. He called out, “Dean.”

Dean turned when he heard his name being called. “Sam?”

It was Sam and Dean almost ran through the door but stopped knowing the result. He saw that Sam had hesitated and said, “Come on Sam. Get me out.”

“Just a minute Dean. I don’t know…” Sam took a few steps forward. When nothing happened, he moved a couple more steps forward. It was like that for a full five minutes as Sam tested the environment. He wasn’t going to get caught with his pants down. If he let his guard down, then there was a chance that something would jump out at him.

Dean was becoming impatient but he could understand his brother’s methods. After all he did just watch what happened when Sam made it to feather boy but he wanted to be out of this thing and get him and Sam’s asses out. And that was after they found Angie. “Sam I don’t think there is anything here.”

“Just making sure. I didn’t expect the flames at that magic square puzzle.”

“Magic squares? Oh come on Sam that was what had you jumping around? You looked like something out of Indiana Jones doing that.” Dean could help but chuckle as he shouldered the carrying case.

“Shut up jerk. You weren’t the one that had crispy douche after you,” Sam retorted as he made the last few steps to the enclosure. He had noticed that Dean hadn’t gotten any closer so he figured that it was meant to keep Dean in until someone let him out.

“Yeah but that was something when you fried his ass,” Dean replied. “So you figure out how to open it?”

“I have no idea and considering it’s the demon bitch’s playground…”

“Then it should be easy. You had no problem with the other ones,” Dean asserted his confidence. “Besides I think Angie has them distracted wherever she is at. I’ve been watching the whole thing.” He didn’t mention her injury since that would serve no purpose.

“That doesn’t mean I can just open it. Dean what triggers when you get to close?”

Dean sighed and got as close as he did when he chased the demon bitch. The bars slammed shut.  “See? A fricking jail cell.” He watched as Sam looked around. “What are you looking for? Maybe I can help.”

Sam looked at his brother gratefully. “Anything that looks like a sigil or something.” He didn’t say anything further since he was yanked away from the bars and pinned against the wall.

Both boys looked in astonishment at what they saw. They looked at the newcomer and both exclaimed, “Angie?”

“Hello boys.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dean never thought that he would be so happy to see Angela like he did now. Granted that she pinned Sam to the wall, he took it to be her. He couldn’t help but give a grin though since she approached Sam and looked at him with that look that spoke of lust. He thought it was pretty kinky since it seemed like she wanted to do something and he was going to get to watch.

Sam on the other hand thought something was up with her. Sure she would say innuendos as well and even better than Dean but her behavior… it wasn’t normal. The fact that she even used her powers against him was an indicator that something wasn’t right. He said, “What are you doing Angie?”

‘Angela’ looked at Sam and gave a slight smile as she reached up to touch Sam on the forehead and play with a few of the wayward locks. “Hmm just congratulating you on a job well done Sam. You made it to Dean and from the looks of things a helluva lot better than me. There must be something special about you.”

“Not to put a damper on things Angie, but could you let me out of here and then we can book,” Dean asked, wondering why she was just standing there.

‘Angela’ turned to look at Dean and a slow and creepy smile overcame her features, “No. I don’t think I want to let you go just yet. The party hasn’t even started.”

“Dammit Angie.”

‘Angela’ ignored Dean and released Sam. When he was free and facing her, Sam looked at her. Physically it was her but Sam could see that it wasn’t her and the funny thing he was thinking of the little things that was her. Such would be the warmth of her touch when she brushed against him or was showing him a new move. The sparkle of life that was in her eyes. Yet he didn’t know what to do with this doppelganger of her.

‘Angela’ on the other hand smiled at Sam and reached up to touch his bangs and brush them aside. “You know you really should work on the hair Sam but this does look cute. Like a little puppy.”

Sam swallowed a bit and stared at her, thinking of something to say. He replied, “Uh last time I checked you didn’t like cute.” It was a stupid remark but he had to convince himself that this wasn’t Angela. He glanced at Dean who was giving him the ‘what the hell’ look that he reserved for the really stupid stuff.

‘Angela’ chuckled a bit. “But I do Sam. You and Dean are just too cute for words.” She reached over and grabbed Dean’s cheek in a pinch. “Both are just like puppies. They are so much fun to play with.”

“Quit playing around and let me out,” Dean demanded as he snatched his cheek away.

“Easy there puppy,” ‘Angela’ replied. She turned her focus to Sam and said, “Well now that you’ve done great feats, perhaps we could celebrate.” She raised her brow in an inviting tone and smiled when Sam started to back away. He ran and she followed.

Sam backed away from her and the wall. He knew that this definitely wasn’t Angela. She may joke in raunchy rhymes and the like but she was never like this. “Uh maybe. Maybe a movie at Bobby’s or something.”

‘Angela’ continued to advance, driving Sam to where she wanted him. He was in for a big surprise. “That sounds good but I think I’m in the mood for something else.” She then said in a whisper, “Don’t you like what you see?”

Dean looked around trying to find a way out. No way that thing out there was Angela. There was a coldness about it that he didn’t like and he could tell that Sam picked up on it. Dean jerked on the bars trying to see if that tactic would work. Of course it didn’t but it made him feel better about the whole thing.

As he cursed a bit, he noticed something in the shadows. He looked at ‘Angela’ and Sam and then the shadow until he could make out the outline of the other Lurch guy. It clicked instantly what that thing was trying to do. He shouted, “Sam, look out behind you!”

Sam reacted as soon as he heard the warning from Dean. He whirled around and saw another enforcer that appeared to have been waiting for him. The guy was swinging a rather huge looking sword and for a moment Sam didn’t thing his charred ‘toothpick’ would be able to do any good. As soon as he turned and saw the guy, something hit him hard from behind.

“Never turn your back on your enemy, Sam. Don’t you remember that?”

Sam writhed a bit on the floor trying to clear his head. It cleared the moment he saw the enforcer raised his arms to try and cleave him in half. Sam reacted and rolled out of the way to avoid the cut. He got to his feet to try and fend the guy off while trying to will away the pain from his head.

Dean cursed the moment the thing that pretended to be Angela hit him on the back of the head. Even the words she said afterwards, while it would be something she would teach them both, she would have worded it differently and she certainly wouldn’t have said in that tone of voice. He couldn’t help it, “Hey bitch, you don’t do that to my brother.”

What Dean didn’t expect was for the bars to actually open and he was yanked out by the fake Angela and flung down the hall. He hit the ground hard and slid along the floor. Amazingly he kept a firm grip on the case that was slung around his shoulder. He would keep a death grip on it if he had to. He looked up and saw the fake Angela coming towards him.

Fake Angela was coming up with purposeful strides and with that cold calculating grin. It reminded Dean how she was when she killed Jake and that demon. The thought occurred to him that this fake Angela was more along the lines of what he feared the most. Well losing Sam was the worst fear for him but this was what he feared Angela would become or could’ve become and it badly reminded him of that illusion in Hudson. He got to his feet and stared at the advancing figure.

“Now Dean, is that anyway to greet an old friend?” Fake Angela looked at Dean with one of those sickly sweet smiles.

Dean replied, “I would do better if you were a friend… bitch.”

“Isn’t it blood bitch?”

Dean tried not to cringe at that. It was hurtful to him because he knew Angela’s nature. She couldn’t help being what she was and that was the ability to smell and tell the difference between human and demon. She also didn’t drink the stuff. In fact she had never been seriously injured enough to the point that she would need the stuff. This fake Angela though was what he feared she would become; everything that she fought against. He retorted, “That is you fake Angie.”

Fake Angela was still smiling as she got close enough and lashed out at Dean. Her smile got bigger as Dean managed to block what he could. Fake Angela said, “Very good Dean. Read the body and time the strikes.”

Fake Angela continued punching and kicking. Dean blocked until she gave him a punch across the face. He fell back and hit the wall. She said, “And you expect the unexpected.” She laughed when Dean fell back into a bumbling heap.

Dean had fallen into a heap on the ground. Those punches were hard and they hurt like hell. He probably had bruises starting to form right now and he could feel his face start to swell a bit on the cheek where the real Angela had hit him during practice. He probably had a few contusions from that but those were minor.

Fake Angela kneeled in front of him slowly and grasped his chin in a gentle and firm grip. She then said, “Hmm Dean you are such a fighter. It truly is an admirable quality which is probably why the crossroads demon decided to grant you the deal. I do find it tedious that I actually got myself involved in this. I mean in the end, you really aren’t all that important.”

Dean heard the words and tried not to listen. The real Angela would never say that. Not to him or to Sam. She did things because she wanted to. He pursed his lips and felt his teeth grind and he glared at fake Angela.

Meanwhile Sam was doing his best trying to avoid getting himself chopped in two or more pieces. It was rather hard since the enforcer was actually moving pretty fast and swinging in full force. The benefit of that was that each swing was full of power and that required time to recovery. That allowed Sam to get a breath or two and study his opponent like Angela had been trying to teach him the past two months or so.

It was a bit difficult though since his head was throbbing from the blow fake Angela gave him. It was hard and he was pretty sure that was as hard as she could hit when she went one on one with someone like a demon. In practice she hit hard, just hard enough to make it hurt but never like what he was still feeling. He rubbed the back of his head as he ducked and ran back a few steps to avoid another blow and focused on the enforcer’s movements.

Sam saw that the enforcer was relying on his strength and wasting a lot of energy with the big swings. That was a point in his favor since Sam could continue to dodge the blows and wear the guy out. That ran the risk of him losing his stamina and he already had a sore knee and a couple of burns.

Another swing came but Sam didn’t have time to jump away. Instead he blocked with the staff and he felt the blow all the way down his arms. He was surprised the thing didn’t break but he used his position to his advantage and swung at the enforcer towards his knees and was able to make the thing bend over and Sam brought the staff over the enforcer’s back. He used all his strength hoping that it would bring the guy down.

Unfortunately that split the staff in two and left Sam with a shortened stick. His toothpick finally split. He did have one end slightly splintered so that may be an advantage. He wasn’t able to test it for the end of his broken staff was grabbed by the enforcer and he was flung into one of the walls and he slide down to the floor. He gritted his teeth from the impact and what was left of his spear clattered away.

“Sam!”

Sam heard his brother call his name and shook his head. He then caught sight of the enforcer heading right towards him. That sword was being swung in a show off manner but Sam knew that the guy was going in for the kill. He tried to get up but his bad knee was giving in and he slipped. His brother had managed to get to his feet and was beating the crap out of the fake Angela the best that he could until she got him in a choke hold.

Sam looked back at his attacker and glared. He patted down his pockets hoping to find something to use. The shadow of the enforcer grew larger and he looked up figuring out what to do. Suddenly a bang sounded forth and a hole appeared in the wall. Falling through it was a sight for sore eyes.

****

Angela used everything she knew to stay clear of the blades but nobody’s perfect. She did end up with a nick on her upper arm near the shoulder. It stung but it was nothing since she had the rush of adrenaline going through her body. She held up her own though feeling the rush of battle and with her ululating war cry she flipped out of the way of Lenya’s strike.

Lenya didn’t expect the war cry or the flipping. She didn’t even care that she missed with that attack. Any other time she would be frustrated since that was her deadliest move. Few were able to deflect or counter it. Most just ended up dead from it. She turned around and looked at Angela who was standing there in a basic fighting posture with her sword. “Impressive. It seems that you’ve been working hard.”

Angela gave a smirk. “I have my moments.”

Lenya smirked. It was then she noticed what she had found earlier. She just needed to bide her time. “Well it seems that you’ve been hiding your light under a bush.”

Angela shrugged and attacked. When she was deflecting she felt Lenya pressed her into the wall. It was hard but she countered with a back hand that had Lenya step back. With a roar she continued her attack. When Lenya took a swipe at her feet, she jumped to flip over Lenya’s head. What happened midair she didn’t expect.

In midair something hit Angela in the hip and she fell to the ground. She was lucky she didn’t stab herself since she had been taught how to fall. That didn’t lessen the pain though since it hit right where she had been impaled. Sucking in breaths she stood up and looked at Lenya who was holding up a bloody fist.

Lenya decided to not play fair either since little sister decided to step up in her attacks. Holding up her bloodied fist, she sniffed the red liquid on her hand. It still smelled sweet after all those years. She looked at Angela who had gotten to her feet. How could she still stand after that? Well time to get rough. “Didn’t expect that didn’t you little sister?”

“I’ve learned to expect unpredictability from you.” Angela stood to her full height, ignoring the throbbing pain. “We can keep this up as long as you want.”

“Please,” Lenya replied. “I know that there is something different about you little sister. You were never one to be afraid to use everything in your arsenal; that is the arsenal that keeps you pathetically weak. Let’s see what is it?”

Angela knew it was only a matter of time before Lenya guessed the truth but then again if they met again, she would be surprised. She said, “You’re right there is something different.” Angela then pulled out of her pocket her cell phone and put it on speaker as she dialed a number. She said, “You got it Bobby?”

_Got it._

“Then do it.” Angela clicked the phone shut. She grinned at Lenya and said, “I’m not the only one who is being unpredictable.”

“What did you do?”

“Oh tying up loose ends. Remember the caverns?” Angela shifted her weight to ease the throbbing but she was ready to go just in case Lenya decided to try something. She probably would since it was going to hit a sensitive spot and she had the bitch right where she wanted her.

Lenya remembered full well. That time though little sister used the minion’s powers to her own advantage by hitting key points within the structure to get it to collapse. It caused a holy mess in the pits and Daddy was pissed. It didn’t make sense though. “You…?”

Angela grinned like Sam would have done if he had gotten one up on Dean in their prank wars. “Yes. I like strolling down memory lane and I look forward to giving you a matching mark on the other cheek.”

As she predicted, the last comment enraged Lenya into a charge. Angela stepped aside to let Lenya deliver a punch that caved the wall she was standing in front of enough so that only one more hit was needed. Angela wheeled and took to striking at Lenya. She expected Lenya to grab her and slam her through the wall. What she didn’t expect was the sharp pain as the wood splinter was yanked out.

Angela went through the wall and she landed where she needed to be. Ignoring her own pain she saw that she had interrupted a near decapitation of Sam and Dean was wrestling with a doppelganger of herself. A laugh though put a pause to everything as Lenya stepped through holding the bloody splinter when she threw aside as she advanced. “Very clever little sister.”

Angela said nothing but stood up and balanced herself. She looked at the others. At least she had Dean in position though she could understand why he didn’t take advantage of it. She had been down that route before. Sam needed a little help so she made her choice. With a wry grin she shouted, “Sam, catch,” and tossed her sword towards him.

The sword clanged on the ground and slid towards Sam. Sam’s reaction was instant the moment he realized what Angela was up to after getting over the relief that there was someone in this zoo that was familiar and not the product of some hallucination. He grabbed the sword realizing that she had given up her sword Absolution to save himself and brought it up to block the strike that came down. The resulting clang brought a shower of sparks but it didn’t break. In fact Sam was able to put his strength behind in pushing back the enforcer and clambered to his feet.

Seeing that her work was done with Sam, Angela turned her attention to Lenya who was laughing at her. Lenya was laughing at her because she thought that she had thrown away her chance to kill her with her sword… this is if that was the true Absolution. Lenya held her bloody fist up and opened her hand and said, “So you think to finish it with no weapon? Very uncharacteristic of you.” She tossed away one of her blades to make it ‘fair’ so to speak.

Angela ignored the barb and moved her arms and backed into a stance that she knew well and had used when in training with the boys. It took weight off of her bad leg as she molded her hands into the correct position. She had narrowed her eyes into focus on her enemy. She may be human but she could still fight.

Lenya couldn’t help but chuckle. “Seriously? That ribbon dance from the land of Chin, was is?”

Angela couldn’t help but grin. “Oh this is good for catching bugs; annoying ones like you.” While she was speaking, she managed to send a signal and she could tell it was received by the ringing sound. She then said to Lenya, “Take your best shot.”

Lenya charged forward just as she barked orders for the doppelganger and the enforcer to attack. She came with firm and semi wild strikes. She wanted to get in close to get another stab at little sister.

Angela whipped her body and arms around to block Lenya at the forearms. She knew that Lenya never responded well to taunting. She ducked low and did a sweep kick to knock the demon off balance. Coming up she switched her form and went on the attack. She had to be more careful since Lenya hadn’t let go of her sword. Jumping back she bumped into her doppelganger, which turned around to strike at her.

In a reflexive movement, Angela blocked and flung the doppelganger towards Lenya just as she swung. The thing was cut in half and it sprayed on Lenya it’s ‘blood’ as the pieces flew past her. Angela knew she was running on pure adrenaline but it still was a bit of a shock that she was able to do that. She followed through into the form posture that she had taken.

“Damn Angie.”

Angela gave a slight huff with a smile, “I know I amaze myself. Don’t I Dean?”

Dean had been tackling fake Angela with renewed vigor now that he knew the real one was there. Still fake Angela was hard to beat and she hit hard too. He had taken a hit when the real Angela bumped the fake one and they went at it with one strike and then Angela threw the fake one and it got sliced in half. He looked at the remains and the demon bitch getting pissed at the blood or whatever it was. “Yeah. So this is that Centurion thing?”

“I’ll explain later. You should help Sam and use the blade.”

Dean had seen the one she had been wielding when she tossed it to Sam. He knew what he had and he wondered if he was going crazy. “Aren’t…?”

“Yeah. Another explanation for later. Go.”

Dean went to help his brother while reaching in to pull out the blade. He was sure he was going crazy since the two swords looked exactly alike. Oh well he might as well get going. At least with two Winchesters they stood a chance. It surprised him that both blades delivered similar wounds and each produced the same sensation. He looked at Sam and his brother shrugged and they continued chop at the Lurch douche.

Meanwhile Angela had managed to get the remaining sword out of Lenya’s hands by giving a well placed kick. She followed that up with a set of well placed strikes to the chest and she knocked the demon back. Lenya was staggering but she was still pissed. It was then that there were some noises, like the sounds of collapse and explosion. Lenya looked at Angela and demanded, “What did you do?”

“Like I said, the same thing as before,” Angela replied as she moved her limbs to get into position. “It’s over Lenya.” Seeing one of Lenya’s swords and knowing that it probably wouldn’t do anything she lifted it with her foot and caught it. Twirling it to give momentum, she flung it at Lenya and it sank into her chest.

Lenya looked down at the damage as if she couldn’t believe it. “Little bitch you stabbed me!”

Angela gave a slight movement with her head and attacked. She took a running start and with her momentum and pushing off from the ground, she gave her cry and delivered a final kick into Lenya… well the sword.

The force carried the demon into a nearby column and it left a dent. It was followed by some supports that fell from everything else. Angela just looked on as she waited just in case. When nothing moved, she was able to let her guard down slightly and she gave a slight hiss at the pain in her hip but she was also starting to feel the sore muscles everywhere.

At that moment the enforcer went down. With no master to control it, it instantly ‘died’ and it left two confused Winchesters who stared at her.  She said, “My guess the bitch decided to book.”

The rumbling grew louder and Angela looked around and noticed some of bits of the wall starting to fall. She said, “We better book too.”

Dean couldn’t help but ask, “And how are we going to do that?”

Angela looked around. She then found what she was looking for. “This way.” She grabbed Dean by the hand as he helped his brother since Sam was starting to limp. “Lenya always has a back door in her maze games. We’re just lucky that I happened to remember this one.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that,” Dean replied as he hauled Sam. “Quit making it difficult Samantha.”

“Eat me jerk,” Sam replied as he tried to follow on his own. His knee was killing him but he was determined to do this on his own. “Angie what about Horus.”

“Do you require assistance?”

The brothers nearly fell over at the sudden appearance of the god and Dean cursed, “Dammit. Quit being like Angie.”

There wasn’t much time for chit chat as Angela started again but she was halted by Horus grabbing her arm. She looked at the god and he gave a slight nod as he grabbed a hold of Dean and Sam by grabbing their shirts. Angela looked and saw why the god grabbed her. Their way out had been blocked and it looked like he was going to use his mojo. As reassurance, she grabbed Dean’s shoulder and said, “You better hang on.”

“I think everyone is doing that Angie,” Dean replied.

Nothing more was said as Horus concentrated. It was hard for the three waiting not to be worried since debris was falling all around. It didn’t take much since they found themselves outside the building and the noise of things crashing came from within. The group stared at it as whatever was in there collapsed. Angela finally breathed a sigh of relief. The ordeal was almost over.


	16. Chapter 16

“Damn I was never zapped somewhere before.”

Angela looked at Dean who was trying to make light of everything that just happened. She gave a slight smile and swung her arms in a semi sheepish manner. She could feel the adrenaline start to die down and the dozen or so sore spots were making themselves known. One thing she was glad of was that her hand was fine. Except for a tiny scratch, it was all good.

At that moment, Bobby found them along with Bela who, despite her nature, managed to stick around. After all she didn’t know which one was the real Absolution and she still had a client to please. Bobby said, “Yer an idjit ya know Angie. I gotta hand it to ya though. I never thought it would work.”

“I didn’t either, Bobby,” Angela replied. “Ellen okay?”

“Yeah she took the survivors to the hospital. I buried the ones that didn’t make it.”

“That’s all we can do,” Angela replied. She looked at the boys, “You guys okay?”

Dean tried to play it off with his smirk, “Just peachy, Angie. Samantha here though could use some mothering though.”

“I’m fine Dean,” Sam replied as he broke free of Dean’s grip. He held up the sword in his hand and looked at the one in Dean’s hand. He then noticed Bela and he swallowed his anger in when he saw her holding another copy of Angela’s sword. “So what was the plan?”

Angela gave a tired smile and started walking to where the cars were parked. She didn’t want her muscles to seize up before she got in. She explained, “The Centurion thing was the rumor that someone was after Absolution. I asked Bobby to help since whoever wanted it knew that I worked with you two. Imagine my surprise when I find out the two timing bitch was the one trying to steal it.”

“I actually resent that,” Bela interjected. “I don’t steal. I acquire and the client paid handsomely for Absolution.”

Dean was going to say something but Angela held him off. There would be time for cursing and kicking ass later. She then said, “And you got into trouble by teaming up with Lenya.”

“A contact that has helped me to acquire rare items in the past.”

“And a dangerous one who decided to make it a game,” Angela countered. They had finally reached the cars and she leaned against hers. Sam did the same behind her still not letting go of the sword. “Any opportunity, that bitch takes it.”

Sam knew that pretty well. He hadn’t forgotten. He had the burns and the bruised knee to prove it. “So you played it?”

Angela looked at first Dean who was glancing at her hip. She knew that he would notice and made a slight gesture with her hand. She glanced at Sam and replied, “Thought it was a good idea. I figured it out after I snuck inside before the deadline and realized she was recycling a game she had with me.”

“So that’s why you knew where to go when we had to get out,” Dean replied.

“Yep and she had me rig up explosives to collapse the thing,” Bobby supplied. “Over the top but she wanted to keep up the offensive with the element of surprise.”

Angela just shrugged. It was true but also she knew that memory could be someone’s undoing. Lenya had been expecting her to play accordingly but was surprised badly by what happened.  “It usually works.”

“All right I’ll buy that but one thing bugs me,” Sam said, “How the hell did you get so many copies of Absolution.”

“Made them.”

Dean saw the look on Angela’s face that said that even they should have seen that. He couldn’t help but laugh. “No shit Angie. So which one is which?”

Angela didn’t have to look at Bela who was listening to every single word. She knew that she was going to have to play this off really good. She walked over towards Bela and plucked the sword out of her hand and said, “Thank you Bela.”

It was much later after all the laughing and in the middle of packing up that Dean had to ask, “You actually trusted Bela with your sword?”

Horus had left stating that he was being called and gone. Angela gave a half wave at that and went to packing. Bobby went to do a last minute check to see if Ellen was coming. She had called about twenty minutes ago stating that she was on the way. She made sure to put the sword she had taken from Bela in the correct case. The others she put in the ones that were makeshift. She looked at Dean and replied, “It was easy since she had no clue what I was going to do.”

“You sly dog.”

“That was a big risk, Angie,” Sam added.

“Nothing’s too big when it comes to saving your asses from a hell bitch like Lenya,” Angela looked at the both of them. There really wasn’t anything she would or wouldn’t do for either of them. Hell she had proven that by her stint with the council. “I even would use contacts that traverse that shade of grey that barely toes the line.”

Sam and Dean looked back at her. She was serious about what she said and it left them speechless. Sam recovered though and replied, “I get it. Just don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“Sam’s right Angie. Don’t lose yourself.”

Angela smiled. “Thanks.”

“Well this has been a lot of fun,” Bela interjected as she walked over. She looked at Angela and said, “I want to thank you for helping me. I know you didn’t want to but you did and I am grateful.”

“Not enough to warrant a favor I guess?”

Bela smiled, “I don’t think so but I will give you a hug.” She proceeded to do so and took note of the obvious discomfort the action provoked in Angela. She stepped back and smiled while adding, “Well that was interesting. Maybe we might work together again some other time.”

“Fat chance,” Angela replied as she shook off the discomfort the woman’s touch gave her. She knew why Bela did that and she was willing to put up with a little discomfort for it. She watched as Bela walked to her car and drove off before saying, “Glad that is done and over with.”

“You’re telling me,” Dean said as he started lifting things into the trunk of the Camaro. By that time Bobby had come back and had asked if they were good. Dean called his response from the trunk as he was putting things away. It was then he noticed something. “Angie, did you take one of the blades out?”

“No, why?”

Dean knew exactly what happened. He cursed loudly, “Sonofabitch. She took it!”

Sam was wondering what Dean was going on about and asked, “Took, what?”

“Bela. Bela took Absolution.”

The result had the three men freaking out. The only one calm was Angela who watched for about a minute in great amusement before she decided to have pity on them. She said, “Relax. She doesn’t have Absolution.”

Dean looked at her and in a scandalized voice replied, “What do you mean? Angie the case thing that you put Absolution in is gone.”

“Dean, relax. You really think I would trust Bela with it?” Angela looked at Dean with a look that parent gave a kid to get them to confess.

Sam frowned for a moment as he tried to figure something out. He understood that Angela made copies to fool the demon. That meant they still had Absolution. The question was which one was it. He ventured, “Okay so if Bela didn’t steal Absolution, what did she steal?”

“A piece of piping. She’ll get a nice little surprise when she gets to wherever she is going,” Angela replied.

“Alight then. Which one is it and don’t be coy Angie. Idjit,” Bobby asked giving a halfhearted gruff expression.

“That’s easy. Sam had it. Dean had Orion.”

It took a full minute before it dawned on anyone that she had it the entire time. Sam started laughing and was joined in by Dean. It was like a really, _really_ good prank she pulled on the both of them. They should’ve known that she had kept it on her the entire time. The laughter was infectious even though Bobby called them a bunch of idjits. It certainly led to a pleasant ride back to Sioux Falls where all the injured parties were treated. Dean certainly wished he could see the look on Bela’s face when she realized that she had been bested once again by the master tactician.

****

It was late and sleep should have been the number one priority but it was rather difficult even though injuries screamed otherwise. It could easily be attributed to old habits but for Angela it was mostly born out of anxiety. That and the fact that she knew that she was going to have to explain things to Dean since she left the door open and in her mind, he deserved that much.

Adjusting her position on the roof of Bobby’s house, she almost didn’t hear Dean until his booted footsteps sounded on the roof as he sat next to her. He was the one that said, “Getting a little slow in your reflexes there.”

It would normally be a funny joke but sometimes even the truth had its limits in humor. Angela wasn’t in the mood for a joke but it was sort of an expected thing from her even when she was being serious. “Yeah… I’m an old lady. Lay it on,” she replied in a halfhearted tone.

Dean didn’t want to get into this anymore than she did but she said that she needed to talk to him and it was about what she was trying to do for him. Plus he got the feeling this had to do with the reason why she wasn’t shrugging off the hip stabbing like she did with her broken hand. Not to mention a bruise here and there that had Sam trying to nearly drown her with the good stuff she made and she took it without complaint.

That alone had him wondering. He struggled to find and opening and then just decided to do it the Dean Winchester way. She wouldn’t expect anything else coming from him. He sighed, “So, uh, about your meeting thing. How did that go?”

Angela smiled knowing that Dean was trying to be nice about his questioning her. She had to give him points for trying. She replied, “I went and saw them. It was a bit difficult since there is such a thing as protocol.”

“We all know how well you like that Angie.”

“Tell me about it,” Angela replied with a laugh. “You remember that Chaser Nexxus?”

“How can I forget the douche that tried to run you over? What about him?” Dean felt his temper rise a little at that memory. Sam had been worse. He had to knock Sasquatch out just to keep him from doing anything to the guy.

“I asked pardon for him or rather rehabilitation for him,” Angela replied knowing that there was no way to sugarcoat it and she wasn’t going to try.

“You what? Angie why would you do that? I’ve seen you kill those guys that poisoned Sam and done a whole bunch of other things. Why spare the very guy that tried to kill you?” Dean looked at Angela and found that she had been looking at him with her head resting on her knee.

Angela looked at Dean with a tired expression. “They knew the score. Dean, believe it or not, there are laws that are in place and have been for as long as the world has been in existence. I don’t know if Sam told you or not but typically Chasers are born and grow up knowing their supernatural half. They know the laws of our kind. There are exceptions.”

“I’d say you are the exception.”

Angela smiled softly. “That’s kind of you but even I was taught those laws. Nexxus wasn’t. He was born into a strict Catholic heritage and they taught that anything like me was an abomination and full bloods are of the devil. It messed with his head especially when the change became apparent. It’s not completely his fault.”

Dean wasn’t entirely convinced but he could understand why she would make a request. “You want to give him a chance.”

“Then if he decides to continue on the path he was on, at least he will know the consequences. The same goes for all other Halflings that didn’t grow up in this world.”

“You really are generous and I’m not talking about money. Sam mentioned what you did for the Shelby. You are generous with you and your kindness. Though I do wonder how far you would go like what you originally were there for.” Dean looked at Angela. She looked tired but she was willing herself to stay awake to finish this talk. “What did you do about my deal?”

Angela kept her head rested on her knee. It kept her awake as well as her will. It was the moment of truth. “Dean, I know what I am about to tell you will probably piss you off but please understand why when I do explain.” She took a deep breath. “I made a request for consideration of a formal hearing but that came with a price.”

Dean listened as Angela explained what happened and what she did. He exercised patience until she explained. The time she finished, his temper had died out. All he could ask was, “Why would you do that for me? Why would you become human?” It was somewhat rhetorical but to have someone risk so much for someone even though it would seriously impede on a promise made to Dad?

“I did it for you Dean and for Sam. I know it sounds rather silly since we haven’t been hunting for very long but you and your brother… you are different from other people I’ve worked with and believe it or not you mean a lot to me. You’re my friends and worth the sacrifice.” Angela would have said what she had told the council but she stopped. She didn’t think that she was worthy of that.

Dean looked at Angela for a long time. It was a lot to think about and he could understand why she wouldn’t tell Sam but for him, he could see that her reasons ran deeper than that. She just didn’t know it yet. It was also touching that she would do that for him. It was quite a while as Dean processed everything he had been told. He was about to say something when he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. Looking he found that Angela had fallen asleep.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he glanced at her lolling against his shoulder. She certainly had a busy day as a human. Still he couldn’t help but be glad she kicked demon ass. He could only hope that her sacrifice was worth it.

****

The sun shone through the clouds as the hour came near. Angela stood on the porch of the house drinking a cup of coffee. Her 36 hours were almost up and she would be back in front of the council to hear whether or not her offer was acceptable or not.

The night before, she let Dean in on everything that happened with them. Surprisingly he took it well. She figured that he must’ve taken her inside since she had woken up on her bed and as early as ever.

“Ten minutes.”

Angela turned to look at Dean leaning against the door frame. The bruises were fading somewhat. She could tell that Cerebus was by him since she could hear the mutt panting. It really was disturbing but she was used to it. She nodded, “Yep.”

“So what are they going to say? I mean you did technically let go of Absolution.”

Angela shrugged her shoulders. “I would do it again. I was pissed that Lenya did that to you and Sam.” She sighed as she looked out. “What’s done is done though and I have to face the music. It’s a part of living with the choices you make. I’m just sorry that this came at a time that created trouble at your expense.”

“Hey trouble signed up the moment the demon killed Mom. You just lessened it,” Dean replied as he took a sip of the coffee. It sounded weak but it carried a lot of meaning. After their chick flick moment the night before, he felt he owed it to her to say something, maybe some encouragement for wherever she was going.

Angela smiled, understanding what Dean was trying to say. “And here I thought trouble signed on the day that I joined up with you.” She shifted her weight to ease the dull throb that was in her hip. The other sore spots were dull throbs. It was something she would have to get used to if she was to remain human. She could still do her job. It would just be a little difficult.

“Nah I think comedic relief signed on,” Dean replied. He sighed and glanced at the mutt at his feet before looking back up at her. He added, “You know Angie, even if you don’t get what you wanted, I just want you to know that it’s okay. At least tell Sam about it. I think he thinks you don’t trust him or something. He doesn’t say it but trust me. I know that kid.”

“And you know me well too,” Angela added. “I was intending to say something when I came back. I can just see the bitch face.” She smiled at the thought.

Dean saw the little smile and hid one of his own in another sip of his coffee. He managed to reply, “Another thing you’re immune to besides the puppy dog eyes. Though I have yet to see you get the full blow version of that.”

“And the reaction will be the same.”

“Good.”

“Good what?” Sam’s voice sounded forth as he came to join them. He had been getting coffee when he heard his brother and Angela talking. He had no idea what it was about but it was nice to hear her sound happy when she was talking especially how compliant she was when she was treated for her injuries the night before.

“Just the fact that I am immune to your usual tricks,” Angela replied. She glanced at the sky. She estimated that she had about five minutes left. At least she was wearing her standard and Absolution was leaning against the post. “I may fold with kids but not you two.”

“Which is why you are a dragon with everything,” Dean replied after giving a bump to Sam. A little moment to tease his brother.

“She’s not that Dean.”

“It’s true Sam. At the rate she kicks our asses…” Dean took another sip of his coffee.

“'She' is still here,” Angela replied.

“Absolution.”

Angela sighed as the trio turned to see Horus standing there. “Right. Look guys I have to go for a moment but I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Sam demanded more towards Horus.

“That Centurion thing. They want to know about what happened,” Angela explained before Horus could. The guy had an annoying habit of being too honest for his own good. “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take long.”

That seemed to mollify Sam and Dean gave a slight nod. Angela picked up Absolution and strapped it to where it should be. She walked down to where Horus was and they were gone. They reappeared in the council chambers.

“Welcome back Absolution.”

Angela looked at the head of the council. She replied, “It is an honor to be back.” She was aware that her face was not completely complimentary to the occasion with the cuts and the bruises; not to mention her stab wound.

Quetzalcoatl looked at Absolution. She was showing respect and resignation as if she knew what they were going to say. He began, “We have considered your request for a formal hearing. There were stipulations to this. In exchange for the consideration you agreed to suppress your vampire half and we granted it for 36 and you were to keep Absolution with you at all times. That last part you have not kept.”

Angela knew that it would come down to that. Just like Dean said she technically let it go by tossing it to Sam. Well she was going to live with it. She was tired of groveling to do this and Dean told her it was okay. She wouldn’t give up; she just wasn’t going to lose herself. She replied, “Yes that is true and I’m not going to argue my case. In the end my request was considered. That was all I asked when I first appeared before you.”

Quetzalcoatl nodded, “This is so. However in light of evidence presented by impartial parties, we understand the circumstances that led to you removing Absolution from your care. And during your time as a human, you have proven adept at continuing your duties as a protector of humanity. That feat regarding your ability to speak with your mind is impressive, though we would rather have you as you are.”

At a snap of the god’s fingers a slight wind blew through the cavern. Angela felt her genes become active again and felt the injuries start to heal a little faster. She could even feel her strength and everything she had taken for granted come back. Her appearance didn’t improve but she was grateful and now she heard their verdict.

The head god continued after Absolution stood up a little straighter, “After considering your request, we have decided that we will grant your request for a formal hearing to be heard at a time to be determined. Our understanding is that you are training students for a Tournament of Souls. We wish you luck.”

Angela looked at the head god. For once in all the times she had ever gone before them she saw the stoic god give a smile. She gave a slight nod as she gave a small smile in return. Maybe there was hope for Dean yet.

****

Bela arrived at the client’s place in record time. She had the blade and she would get paid. It had been a tough job but once again she would deliver. And the money was really good for this. She patted the case as she pulled in to park.

She was led into the study once again and the client was there waiting. She presented the case to the client. “Here is what you asked for.”

The client took the case and looked at Bela. “Well, let us see.” He opened the case and reached in to pull on the handle. He pulled it out to reveal a piece of old piping with a few marks scratched on it.

Bela was shocked. “This… it was the one. I don’t know what happened.”

The client studied the piping. He replied, “It doesn’t matter. Here is your fee. Take it and go.” He went back to looking at the piping. He studied it with an interested look.

Bela saw the envelope full of money. She looked at the client who didn’t bother to look at her. She had been duped again by the Winchester’s friend. She had been had and she didn’t like it. She would have to find a means of getting back but now onward to the next item and the next client. She took the money and left.

The client glanced in the direction that Bela had gone and then back at the piping. He couldn’t help but smile. It was brilliant. He never did actually expect to get Absolution but he wanted to see what she was made of. After all it wasn’t every day the Malachi of Absolution was seeking the King of the Crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Chase the Blade with hints that someone is watching Angie. Thank you for all of your support. Any and all reviews and kudos are welcomed and appreciated. Stay tuned for the next episode of Chronicles: 2.04 Warrior's Honor.


End file.
